Then you, and you only, I'll ever love this way
by SweetHeartBandit
Summary: When Lucy Heartfilia felt like her world is about to fall apart, Sting Eucliffe, the mage from Sabertooth, just had to make it worse. But what she doesn't know is, he has a heart as well as a brain. Will Lucy be able to look past her trauma from Minerva and see that Sting isn't like the rest of his guild or will she deny that she has fallen for the kind smile he only gives to her?
1. Get the FUCK away from me!

**Chapter 1 : **

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up to the sound of crashes and screaming, before I knew it, I was unvoluntarily spreading my arms wide to hug the floor that zoomed in as the milliseconds passed.

"KYAA!", the impact of the floor which obviously didn't return my hug forced the squeak out of me. I lifted myself off my apartment level before rubbing my forehead due to the sudden pain of collision.

"Oi, Oi! How many times do you need Lucy to scream at you to get that she doen't like people coming through her window!", I heard a deep, masculine voice on one side of the room.

"Oh, like how she loves it when she suddenly see strippers crawling out of her fireplace!", a more squeaky and loud voice stated behind me.

"Doors are invented for a reason", a stable voice clearly from a woman announced somewhere else in the room.

"And we also have fists for a reason!", I lifted myself to my feet using the edge of my bed. "One for knocking!", I said as I uppercutted Natsu by the window. "Another for beating the crap out of you guys!", I turned to Gray who attempted to flee but failed as I pulled the belt loop of his pants and landed a punch on his right cheek, which was a rosy red before my fist collided with his face.

"Thank you for using the door Erza, but I at least want you to knock or announce that you were coming beforehand", I turned away from the two piles of bruises and blood and faced the red-haired mage. "That way I can make you guys a snack or something!"

I opened my eyes at the woman standing before me who was as red as a tomato as she stared at my body. Then I realized I was wearing a bra that was 5x too small than my regular ones and panties that's as thin as a single thread. I turned around at the two boys behind me who witnessed my appearance, their face swollen and bruised but didn't hide the fact that steam was rising from their cherry faces.

"I-It's not what you think!", I screeched. "M-my laundry hasn't came back from the dry cleaners and these were the only things I had left to wear!" I srambled to my bed pulling my covers over my nearly naked body. I looked at the rest of Team Natsu who was still staring intently at me. "I-I have to change!"

I jumped from my bed to the floor in order to change my clothes so that they won't have to see me walking around in this embarassing outfit. "What the hell are you still doing here?! GET OUT!"

All three of them struggled to the door due to my sudden explosion, after Natsu saying, "We'll be waiting for you at the guild!". And with that, they were gone. I know I keep saying that I don't want them to come to my apartment by using the window or the fireplace, also not being too loud and reckless, and knocking or announcing that they were coming. But to be honest, I didn't really mind. At first, it was annoying. Then one night I couldn't sleep and I decided to reminiscence about the things I've gone through with Fairy Tail, my second family. With our team and the hardships we held our hands together to go through. With Erza, Gray, Levy, Mira, Wendy and everybody else. With... Natsu. If everyone wasn't who they were in this dimension, or if they suddenly change, if Natsu suddenly changed... I wouldn't know what to do. So I finally found my true feelings... that I kept pushing them away so that they'll come back. And I _know_ that they'll keep coming back, because in their eyes, I'm part of their family. As long as I have this beautiful mark on my hand, I'll always be a Fairy.

I pulled a random outfit from my wardrobe and quickly slipped in them. 'I'll have to run some errands before I go to the guild', I thought to myself. "Open! Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!" With a puff of smoke and a quickly fading bright light that came out of nowhere, a small white blob which was softly trembling with a big golden cone for a nose appeared.

"Puun~Puun", it peeped. I picked up the trembling package of cuteness and joy and headed out after locking the door.

"Okay, Plue. First, I need to get a birthday present for Lisanna, then borrow this book Levy recommended at the library", I said pointing to a piece of paper that said _Dear Anjali_ which I tucked back in my pocket. "Then get the chocolate covered blueberries at the _Sweets and Revenge Shoppe_, then go to the guild and hang out there for a while, then go to the dry cleaners before thay close at 6, then go back home, take a shower, then write to Mama. Got that?"

"Puun~Puun!", it replied raising a paw.

"Sounds like you got your whole day planned out.", a deep, masculine, much like Gray's voice said behind me. I just recently stepped outside my apartment complex and made my way to the cobbled road that paralled the river. I wore black stomach-high shorts and a plain gray shirt tucked in, the collar low enough to show enough of my breast for men to have a nose bleed. But for me, this was simple, not like my regular attire which was still over at the dry cleaners.

I turned around at the man trying to start a conversation with me and as soon as my eyes landed on him, they went wide. "A-aa-hhhhh", I laughed akwardly as I tried sipping away from the stare of the one and only Sting Eucliffe. Plue followed me, his steps making a plushy sound as soon a his tiny feet landed on the ground. Luckily Sting averted his gaze towards Plue, who was dancing retardedly as he continued following me.

"What kinda' Exceed is this?", he asked crouching on the ground and poking the white blob. Plue responded by high-fiving him and continued dancing and skipping in circles.

"Puuun~Pun!", he noised. Sting picked him up and held him high as if examining how this _thing_ worked.

"U-umm. His name is Plue.", I stated. "And he's not an Exceed, he's a Spirit."

"One of those weird Celestial Spirits -huh...", Plue swung his arms and legs around while Sting continued to inspect him.

"Y-yeah...", I stammered. For some reason, whenever I'm around him, my heart races, my head is pounding and my skin crawls every second his prescence is within 10 feet from me. No, I don't like him, I don't feel the way I do around him in a good way. I was afraid of him. I_ am_ afraid of him.

This has to end. I need to get away from him _now_!

**Sting's POV**

I observed the weird creature I'm holding in my hands. 'What the hell is this?', I thought.

"U-umm. His name is Plue.", the blonde woman uttered. "And he's not an Exceed, he's a Spirit." Like the way the creature shook in my hands, Lucy was her name I think, she did the same thing. You can't really notice it if you're as dense as Natsu-san, but when I took a glance at her, she looked like she was about to cry.

"One of those Celestial Spirits -huh...", I replied getting bored of the Plue.

"Y-yeah...", I barely heard her whisper. I took another glance at her. She was staring holes on the ground while shaking a little more violently. I was about to ask if she was okay, but she ran over to me and quickly snatched Plue out of my hands before I could do anything. She was about to run, but I couldn't let her. Not when me, _the_ Sting Eucliffe has even bothered trying to conversate with her. I grabbed one of her wrist and she swiftly turned around. This- expression she was making, I don't know how to describe it. Her eyes were wide in shock, Her pupils getting smaller to the point where even my Dragon Slayer enhanced sight couldn't even spot it anymore, her body stopped shaking... her face drained of their color, her lips pale and hanging open. I don't know how to state it... but she was miles beyond terrified. I could feel the aura around her, the air beginning to get stuffy and dark.

"Fairy-"

"AHHHHHHH!", she slapped my hands histerically dropping Plue on the cobbled ground with a 'thud'. She backed away, her body beginning to tremble, but way more violently. She held her head in her hands, veins popping from the her delicate fingers and back of her hand. She picked up Plue in a quick motion and ran away. But before fully taking off, the Fairy took one last glance at me. Her latter expression stuck in my thoughts.

**Erza's POV**

I was sitting at the bar having a conversation with Mira on the other side of the counter. I slowly chewed each bite of my strawberry cake, savoring the taste before I wash it all down with water, while listening to Mira yap away on whats happening.

"Ever since Lisanna died, haven't you notice how sad Natsu was? He pretty much shut the rest of the world away! Then he suddenly gains some hope when one of the guild members told him that Igneel might be at Hargeon. Ah~! I remembered him rushing to pack and get aboard the train! The first time he'd been lively since Lisanna died!", Mira swooned while she wiped one of the glass cups with a white cloth. Her face full of wonder and happiness.

"What's your point?", I carefully replied, trying not to ruin her happy moment when there's no reason not to.

"When he came back, he was different...", she whispered the last part. Her eyelid half closed looking at the glass she held in her hands. The tone she used was a curious, yet sad. "I know that everyone was surprised to see Natsu.. being Natsu. And I know that everyone acted like it was normal because they don't want to remind him of what happened in the past... but it wasn't. It wasn't normal."

I half-heartedly took the last bite of my cake, staring down at the fork. It was true. Everyone knew Natsu's and Lisanna's relationship. How Natsu's loyalty and feeling towards Lisanna was far beyond how he treated everybody else in Fairy Tail. Even though they were only kids, they were unconsciously in love. _Were._ Now, he had Lucy and she even told me how she was feeling towards Natsu. Even though she denied that she liked him past the best friend zone, I knew how they both felt towards each other. Even now that Lisanna is back. Even now that he was spending more time with her. Even now that Lisanna and Natsu are dating. I nodded my head at the beautiful mage and she looked at me with sad eyes.

"It isn't right", she smiled kindly at the glass she started to grip tighter. "Yes, Lisanna is my little sister and I love her... but she doesn't deserve Natsu. Lucy does. She's the one who Natsu chose as his partner even though they barely knew each other. She's the one who made him realize that theres more out there than searching for a dragon he couldn't find for 8 years. She's the one who brought our Natsu back to us. If more than anything, Lucy's the one who deserves Natsu."

I know what Mira is doing. She's pitying Lucy. I don't bame her. Gray was, too. Juvia, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, everyone. Even Master and I. Lucy was always cheerful and high-spirited. And she still is. Well... she's trying to. We all know how she's feeling. No-, we don't. We know _what_ she's feeling, not how she actually feels. Everyone could see Lucy's sadness flowing out of her uncontrolably. The pain of visiting her _home and family,_ having to see one of the main reasons a girl breaks down. But she wasn't just any normal girl. She was a Fairy, and she was proving to everybody that she was stronger and smarter than the average person. She knew that if she caused any drama, our family would break and rip apart. So she sealed her heart, even if theres a tiny crack that seeps out sadness that she has tried so hard to contain. Except the only ones who doesn't notice it are Natsu, Lisanna and herself. But Natsu still considers her special to him. His _best friend._ "Except, Natsu... doesn't deserve Lucy.", I said feeling bad that we were talking behind Lucy's back, but it was true.

Mira tenderly smiled back at me. But it was sad... a sad smile. Even if she was the infamous She-Devil Matchmaker Mirajane Strauss, she knew that she couldn't do anything to mend Lucy's broken heart. We all knew that even the slightest touch could break the wall around the fragile, beating miracle that she spent so much tears building. All we could do was act normal, so that she would be convinced that she wasn't affecting anybody by her broken heart. The thing she hated the most... people getting hurt because of her actions.

Before me and Mira contined our conversation, the door flew open revealing a panicked Lucy grasping a dancing Plue. Her eyes full of terror and shock.

I quickly stood up and ran over to her side immediatley. "Lucy! Are you okay?", I questioned the trembing figure in front of me. She stared down at the floor for a good minute before she slowly turned her head towards me. Then she flashed a smile and gradually forced herself to stop shaking.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay.. I-I'm just a little tired.", she muttered loud enough for me to hear before walking over to an empty table near the bar. The guild members who watched the whole thing, held worried and confused expressions on their face. I shook my head at them indicating to leave her alone for a while. I glanced over at the table Lucy was sitting at and saw her fold her arms over each other and buried her face into one of them, using the table as a rest. She was obviously tired like she says, but another thing was bothering her. I couldn't ask her whats wrong, because that would be just lying since I already knew whats wrong. And even if there is another thing bother her, asking her would be another ton of problems tossed over her shoulders. She was dealing with enough things already and I don't want to make it harder for her.

Instead, I sat across her at the same table and did the same thing as she was doing. I felt her raise her head in confusion, but I responded by holding her hand in mine. And I stayed there. I heard a sob escape from her lips and she once again, returned to her previous position, our hand still linked together. I could feel it. I could feel the sadness emitting from the body right across from me. That tiny slumped figure is a walking bag of tears ready to explode anytime. But she was strong. And I was proud at her for that. Everyone was. She's like a little sister I never had. 'Little Sister -huh. Then from now on, I'll treat you as if you were my real sister. Does that sound good, Lucy?'

**Juvia's POV**

Juvia saw Erza-san walk over to Love Riv- no. She wasn't my love rival. She was a friend needing help. And since Juvia can't ask her anything, she'll just do the same thing Erza-san is doing. Juvia is not walking over to Lucy-san just becaue she was needing comfort, Juvia was going there because Juvia is desperate. She needed to do something. Even if it was just a trival thing such as holding hands, it was that least she can do. It was the only thing she could do. Juvia sat down next to Lucy-san and adjusted herself to the same position as the other two girls. Juvia then grabbed Lucy-san's hand and earned a whimper from her. She didn't know if it was good or not, but knowing that was she did made Lucy react, made Juvia feel at ease. Juvia could feel Lucy-san's tiny hands shaking, then she knew the cut was deeper than she had imagined. Lucy-san was badly hurt, and all she could do was hold her hands. Juvia half-opened her eyes and saw Mira-san sit next to Erza-san in the same position holding her hand. Then came Levy-san, Wendy-san, Cana-san, Bisca-san, Kinana-san, Evergreen-san, Laki-san, then Carla sitting on Lucy-san's arm next to her head. We all heard a couple of sobs bolt from where she was. And we all smiled. This was Fairy Tail's women, trying to be strong and unite so that we can see her smile. Lucy-san's _real_ smile. Trying to take away her sadness, so that we won't see the tears she's been trying to hide from us. We were Fairy Tail's strongest team right now, and we _will_ protect each other. Then we heard her say, "I want to beat the crap out of someone", in a steady, and more stable voice. The men at the other side of the guild stood there with their mouths hanging open. Lucy-san just said that. Juvia heard the women laughing and giggling, we did something. But before we rose our heads and have a decent girl talk for once, the guild door flew open once more, the sound of a certain Fire Dragon Slayer's voice echoed in the room.

"We're back!"

**Erza's POV**

"We're back!", Natsu's words filled the room with that broken, high tone in his voice. I flinched, lifting my head to look at Lucy, whose head remained in her folded arms. We were just getting on good terms, and now that crappy little bastard just had to ruin that. All the girls' head popped up to take a glance at Lucy, afraid that she's going to break down due to the sudden prescence of Natsu. I heard a whimper from across and looked at the rest of the women who had aslo heard it, worried expressions plastered on their face.

I hadn't even noticed Natsu making his way over to our table, Lisanna clinging to his arm for dear life, Gray shortly followed him to where we were in a circle about to finally hear what has been bothering Lucy even though we already know. "Oi! Luce! What're you guys doing?", Natsu happily asked. Lisanna let go of Natsu, Gray stood beside her. I persume they're curious as well. I felt Lucy's hand loosen, as did Juvia when she flinched at the sudden movement of Lucy's hand. The Stellar mage raised her head and looked at me, the the rest of the girls in the circle, her eyes cleary tired.

"I'm sorry for making you guys worry.", she said as she stepped out of the chair and stood up. "I was... scared.", she whispered the last part, and smiled a sad smile at us. She quickly walked away from the scene and quickened her pace as she neared the guild doors. Scared? Why would she be scared? I looked at the other girls, the same sour face displayed. Scared... was the last things I expected her to say. But anyways, she told us how she felt. This is a start.

"Erza, why were you guys holding hands in a circle?", Lisanna asked me. I smiled at her, indicating that it wasn't important. Or in my case, it wasn't any of her business. I was, indeed, mad. But she didn't and wouldn't do anything that she knew could hurt Lucy, so I just walked past her landed a punch on Natsu's right eye. The rest of the girls stood up and picked up on what I was doing, and together, with the strongest emotion in Fairy Tail, we hammered Natsu Dragneel.

As soon as we finished, we went back on what we were doing before we formed the circle with Lucy. Mira behind the counter, me sitting at the bar, Cana drinking with Macao and Wakaba, Juvia and Laki having a friendly chat, Wendy, Carla and Romeo practicing their magic together, Evergreen on the second floor with the Raijinshuu, Bisca playing with her daughter, Asuka, and Levy sitting beside me on one of the stools. What I didn't realize was that Natsu had a group behind him, probably just to hang out and have a friendly fight. At the doors stood, Rogue the Shadow Dragon Slayer, Yukino-san, Orga, the Lightning God Slayer, and Rufus known as the _Minstrel Who Sings to the Red Moon _from Sabertooth with two Exceeds hovering above them, the Trimens and Ichiya, Gajeel with Pantherlily standing beside his feet, Elfman, Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus, Lyon, Juria, Chelia, Sherry, Toby, and Yuka from Lamia Scale, and Master.

Lisanna ran over to Natsu who was on his side, his face bruised and swollen. "What was that for?!", she screeched at me hitting me right on a nerve. Levy sweatdropped at the side of me making an ugly face trying to hold in my anger. I was about to say something but a serious and deady voice announced, "Lu-chan wanted to beat the crap out of somebody. But we all know she's too nice for that...", Levy's face darkened and twisted in a scary way, looking down at the pair. It was my turn to sweatdrop. But I knew that she was dropping hints for Natsu so that he can find out himself.

"Hate to interrupt", the Shadow Dragon Slayer raised a hand, his face stable as can be. "But my partner, Sting, just took Lucy-san."

My face turned towards the guild doors, about to run after that bastard and Lucy, but Mirajane dug her fingers in my rib cage causing me to roll over on the floor laughing as blast of hot, salty tears shot from my eyes. "M-Mira!", Levy turned to the barmaid who smiled holding up her fingers to Levy, warning her that she has her fingers as a weapon and she's not afraid to use it.

"This may be what Lucy needs", Cana said walking over to the bar where the girls were. I stood up from the puddle on the floor and I made a confused face at Cana. "I have my babies", she mentioned, patting her blue, fluffy bag which held her cards. "And I also have a helpless friend in needing of help, obviously, and I won't accept holding hands as a way of showing her that I want to help."

"So stopping me from getting her back from a man who just kidnapped her is a way of helping her?", I sarcastically asked.

"Remember that he's not just any other men walking around kidnapping blondes, he's Sting Eucliffe and if he does anything that harms Lucy, we can track him down. We can trust him, Sabertooth is our ally now, don't forget that. Anyways, I just did a reading on Lucy and I can assure you that this was meant to be.", she grinned a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Meant to be?", Levy wondered out loud.

"Just wait 'till the Grand Magic Games and you'll see what I'm talking about.", Cana said returning to her keg and the two middle-aged men. 'The Grand Magic Games... It's not for another two months..' I can't help but wonder what the hell does that drunkard mean?! More importantly, what is Sting planning to do with Lucy...

**Sting's POV**

I followed Natsu-san to their guild, hoping to see a certain Fairy. As soon as he opened the door he shrieked, "We're back!" The only thing that greeted him back was silence. Was this really the lively guild I heard so much about?

I glanced at the guild's master standing next to Natsu, and by the laws of anime, I quickly noticed his sad expression even though he was standing way in the front which a regular person would only be able to see the back of his head. I peeked to the left side of the guild and quickly noted all the female members of Fairy Tail facing Natsu and- what? Holding hands in a circle? I sighed and grabbed Lector from the air and fiddled with his whiskers until he got beyond annoyed. By this point, I barely heard somebody say," I was...", then she paused. I tried peeking to the sound of the voice but Natsu-san was in the way. "Scared." Scared? Then before I knew it, someone crashed into my chest sending the pain of feeling like someone has stabbed your back a hundred times to my heart. It wasn't because it hurt. I barely felt 'em crash into me. But I felt like I needed to free my heart which I knew was impossible. I looked down at the person that collided with me... blonde. She looked up and caught my eye. Those chocolate, shiny eyes I once saw when I first talked to her this morning... were now dead, cold orbs of mud with a pool of darknes in the center. She was the Fairy I was looking for. The girl in front of me was the girl that kept bothering my thoughts after my meeting with her. That expression she last gave me before she ran away... gave me the feeling of wanting to die after seeing that she was beyond fixable. She was more than broken. That face... her eyes filled with terror and fear, her face drained of their color, biting down on her pale lips... She wasn't one of those magickal fairies anymore. That is... she was a fallen Fairy. She was miles beyond happiness. Miles beyond fixable. She was miles beyond broken. Yet why isn't she crying?


	2. You're the only light in my darkness

**Chapter 2:**

**Cana's POV**

This... is what Lucy needs right now. After all the pain and trouble Natsu and Lisanna had caused her, she needs a new hope so that she can move on. Adding to all the tears she's trying to hold back, Natsu and Lisanna hasn't even realized what they've turned her into. And everyone knows that Lucy doesn't want to cause trouble for her best friend and his girlfriend. Because she's Lucy... she's too nice. Thats the problem. She's too nice.

Her world is falling apart. We all can feel that and we can't do anything. So that Dragon Slayer, Sting... he's strong... he might be able to help Lucy hold her world together. A new hope...

"Cana...", Erza motioned for me to follow her through the back door of the guild. As soon as I stepped out of the building, she slammed the door closed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

I looked at her confused and drunk. "Wha~aaat are *hiccup* yooo ~taaaa~lking ab-bout?", I tried forcing the words out of my mouth. I can't help it.. I'm seeing two Erzas right now.

"Lucy is on the brink of breaking down! If that Sting makes one tiny mistake, she might be gone forever! And by gone... I mean she might...-", Erza stopped, looking down towards the ground, her face smeared with fear and sadness. Even when drunk, I already knew what she was going to say. Lucy may be strong enough to take physical pain and brutal torture, and at the same time hold an astounding amout of will power... but like any other girl, she's sensitive. Even when she doesn't show, we know that she's hurting inside. And the emotional torment she's going through right now... it's enough to kill an average person. Just the thought of Lucy, or anyone, but especially Lucy, ending their own life over something as trival as a heartbreak. It's sad and scary.

I put a hand on her shoulder, assuring her that I'm not that drunk to _not_ fight back. I stared deep into her eyes, snapped out of my drunk state. "Erza. Trust me. I might not know what will happen in detail, but I swear on my grave- no, on my Fairy Tail insignia, that this is the best for her. She _is_ on the brink of breaking down, I know that, but Sting might be able to push her back beyond the edge. If we don't take the risk now, we may not get another chance and then it'll be too late for Lucy to change."

Erza stared back, worry in her eyes. "Ha~ah...", she sighed. "But if anything bad happens, Sting won't be the only one who gets punished.", her fist clenched and I could hear the tiny bones screaming from Erza digging her fingernails into her palm.

"Hai~ Hai~!", I returned her cheery smile and strong enthusiasm,- well at least, thats how I saw her in my drunken condition. I patted her on the back, not knowing how much power I put into it, then I marched back into the guild laughing my ass off for no apparent reason.

**Erza's POV**

"Hai~ Hai~!", Cana yelled louder than needed. She then stomped over to me and smacked my back. As strong as my armor was, I could feel it cave in and barely touch my skin. I watched as she strutted back to the guild, right through the wood leaving her figure on the door, laughing for reasons not even she knows why.

I have to trust her. I have to. If I can't do anything and she says Sting can, I don't have any other choice. I jut hope that it'll work out like Cana says. That this is the best for her...

I made my way around the guild not wanting to get back to the noisy building where drunkards are probably banging each other and not knowing it. "Aaaa~h! I need some fresh air!", I said to no one in particular.

I made my way around town and stopped by a bakery to get some macaroons. Its nice to have something different once in a while. About 2 hours have passed, the sun was about to set leaving golden strieks of its last light babies out to the world as if saying goodbye. I decided to go back to the guild and see if those idiots forgot to put their clothes back on before they eventually pass out, which is pretty much inevitable. On the way back, I passed by the Sola Tree where I would find Natsu and Gray hiding on one of the many branches in attempt of hiding from me a long time ago. Brings back so much memories... so nostalgic.

"Haaa~h", I let out a long sigh. Speaking of memories... its been pretty long since we had Lucy in Fairy Tail. Lucy.. I wonder what she's doing right now. I walked over to the tree and put a hand on it. 'At least give me a clue that she' gonna be okay...'. I was about to sit down but I heard a giggle from the other side. It sounded like Lucy's giggle.

Bending over and trying to peek at the surprise lying at the other side, what I saw made my eyes wide.

Lucy was sitting down on her butt, her long legs laying in front of her, right beside her was none other than Sting Eucliffe fron Sabertooth. His head on her lap while smirking until I swear, one side of his lips was already 5 inches hanging off his face. Lucy had a tint of pink on her cheeks while she held a double scoop of pink and white ice cream on one hand, and stroking Sting's blonde hair with the other, smiling happily like she hasn't had a worry in the world.

They sat like that for about 5 minutes. Something must be going on... nobody- I mean literally _nobody_, can stay in the same position with another person not saying anything the whole time. Thats just plain akward. Thats when I decided that I would stick around to where the action is. And this is where it happened to be.

**Lucy's POV : 3 hours ago**

No... no... no...! Why can't I move?! Why is he here? I-I have to get out of here! I-I need to get away from him!

I just stood there... looking up at his deep blue eyes. It was before he stared at me for a really long time that I realized I was trembling- no. I was shaking. Violently. I was scared as hell.

No...! No! He kept staring holes into my eyes. Then he suddenly placed both of his hand on each of my shoulders. "I got an idea!", the Light Dragon Slayer beamed. "How 'bout we go on a date! What dayya' say?" A date? H-He's gonna rape me, isn't he?! No! No! They're all the same! They're all the same, those Sabertooth bastards! They're all the same...

Not even needing to hear an answer, he realeased his grip from my shoulders and replaced them on my waist. With a 'huff' he threw me over his shoulder and ran away from the guild smiling like an idiot. That is- a rapist/idiot. No one is even coming after me. No one is even chasing after Sting, yelling for him to bring me down so that his plans for me later wouldn't be fulfilled. I was just dangling lifelessly over his buff right shoulder. I wasn't even going to try and stop him. I can't. I'm too scared. I can feel my strength slowly disappearing. RAPE! Then all I could see was spots of purple spots blocking view. I, Lucy Heartfilia, had just passed out while a man carried me over his shoulder planning to rape me later.

.

.

.

When I awoke, I was laying on soft grass. It's earthy smell pleasantly helped me awaken from a horrible dream. 'Where was I?' I sat up rubbing my eyes while looking around to identify where I was.

I was by the Sola Tree in the South Park! But.. why? "I see you're awake, Pop Tart.", a voice too familiar said beside me. I looked over at the source and I knew I was right. Sting. "You're even cuter when you sleep, you know that?"

I would've blushed. But I was too damn scared. My eyes widened and I released a whimper. "Oi, Oi! W-whats wrong?", Sting called out worried as he walked on his knees over to me and was about to place his hands on my face.

I protected myself by raising my arms over my head and ducked my head in fear, my legs scrunching up to create a Lucy Ball. "P-please... D-don't hur-rt m-m-me!", I whimpered, shaking roughly. "Pl-plea-ase..."

I didn't see anything. All I could see was black. My eyes were shut tight due to dread and terror. I could hear him getting closer, I could smell the fragrance his body wore... I could feel his breathing getting closer. I curled up into a tighter ball, expecting his next moves to be rougher than the last. But all he did was stand behind me on his knees, and wrapped his arms around my body.

I opened my eyes, still trembling. "I won't hurt you.", he said. "I won't hurt you.", he repeated. "I won't hurt you..." He hugged me tighter, the warth of his body heating up my back.

"Y-you wo-on't h-hurt -m-me...?", I managd to choke out. Sting released his strong, buff arms and crawled in front of me. He stare at me, his face serious. I was still in a ball, except my arms have lowered a little and my eyes were now staring back at his. I broke our stare and looked at the ground, still trembling.

"I'm not like Minerva.", he stated. My eyes widened for the hundreth time today. "I'm nothing like her, just so you know." I faced him and he was still in the same position.

"Y-you...-"

"You talk in your sleep.", he remarked. "So is that why you were always shaking and running away from me?", he questioned tilting a head towards his right, his gaze still directed at me. I averted mine towards my knees as my arms wrapped around my legs. "I'm not like her. Rogue, Lector and Frosch, too. You don't have to be afraid."

I rested my chin on my knees and looked at his knees (She's got a thing for knees). I managed a small, sad smile. It was the best I could do in my condition. "I see." I saw him flinch, and I smiled more deeply. Like everyone else, he's pitying me.

"I don't like it.", I heard him mutter. I looked up back at his face full of disgust. "Throw that face away! I don't like it!", he said a bit louder. "I-I... I want to see your real smile!"

I stared ahead in shock as Sting closed the distance between us and hugged me. The front this time, not the back. "S-Sting-"

"I want to see it... you real smile...", he muttered. I could feel his breath brush up to the top of my ear. "Sabertooth may not be the entire reason you're like this... but I want to see that smile you once had a year ago on the Grand Magic Games. I don't like it when you're sad! Nobody does." My eye started to water... I bit my lower lip trying to hold my whimper but it still escaped. "You can cry... I know you've been holding it in.. I know that you're hurting.. Just let me help."

I can't hold it back any longer. I felt hot tears streaming from my eyes. "Aaaaaaa~ Waaaaaahhh~hhh!", I sobbed. I tasted salty tears drip into my mouth. "Waaaaaaahhhhh~!"

About 5 minutes later, my eyes stopped crying. No more tears poured from them. I had no more. "Now, now... don't you feel better after crying in Sting Eucliffe's buff chest?", Sting said proudly. He stroked my hair from my scalp to the tips to comfort me.

I raised my head to look at the Light Dragon Slayer, releasing a giggle. But he froze unabling me to move no more farther than the bottom of his chin. He pulled me away from him, gripping me on my shoulders again, the look on his face was of shock and unbelief. "What? You look like you've seen a ghost!", I giggled again.

He kept staring at me for a few more second then pulled me in, closing the distance again... but not just our bodies. He crashed his lips against mine, sending a pang of pain and pleasure throughout my face. "Mmmmmhmm~", I started struggling at first, then after realizing there's no way he's gonna let go, I relaxed and returned the kiss.

We continued that way for a few more seconds until we eventually ran out of air and released from the captivating trance we were in. "Auuh- Huahhh..", he gasped still gripping me on my shoulders. "I decided!"

I jumped at the sudden declaration of the boy- err.. _man_ ; I'm sure he's done_ it_ before, Lucy thought ; in front of me. "Decided what?", I asked him, my face still flushed from the kiss ; My first kiss! ;.

"You're gonna be my girlfriend, Pop Tart!", Sting beamed. It took a second or two processing the sentence that had just been presented to me at this unexpected time causing me to jump slightly in a way that made the gentleman that is properly sitting at a respectable distance in front of me widen his shiny, bright and dandy smile (How do you like the program so far?).

"EEEEEHHHHHHH?!"

**Sting's POV**

I heard her giggle. She actually giggled. I froze in place trying to believe that she _actually_ giggled. I quickly shoved her back, and stared at her. I examined her eyes finding not the muddy brown pain and the pool of darkness, but a bubbly chocolate, sweet, gorgeous, beautiful eyes nobody else's compared to. This was what I've wanted to see. Lucy's eyes- and smile. My eyes lowered to her lips and saw a full, light pink that curved upwards. Not in the sad way, but in a way that makes you want to kidnap her and take her away for yourself forever, then her guild will eventually find out and track you down, which they'll inevitable find you and make you taste a piece of hell.

I can't hold it back anymore. I've always wanted to kiss her. I've always wanted to since I first saw her on the Sorcerer's Weekly magazine 9 years ago. Then they suddenly disappear 2 years later. That's when I changed. I started having one-night stands with whores and sluts walking around, when I as old enough of course. Natsu was my role model... but Lucy was my true love. Even when a little kid, I had a dirty mind. This is a dream come true.

I leaned in quickly, not giving her a chance to push me back and finally connected my lips with hers. I felt like I was in heaven. This felt like my first kiss... if only I waited for her... then it would've been truly my first kiss. I thought I felt her struggling but I couldn't tell ince I was so high above the clouds... thats when she started kissing back. My heart was soaring... so high. I can't describe this feeling. Its more pleasure than I imagined I would get from just kissing Lucy. This feels better than having sex with those whores. They don't even hold a candle to Lucy. I want her... to be all mine. I want her... for myself. She _will _be mine.

I was so high up in the stars that I didn't notice my lack of air until pain struck through my lungs causing me to almost bite Lucy's bottom lip. I pulled back taking gulps of air as I continued holding on to Lucy's shoulder for dear life. I need to tell her! "I decided!", I cried.

She jumped startled about my sudden declaration. She was the most adorablest girl I've ever met. The most prettiest, hottest, the _only_ girl that gave me a boner just by taking one glance at her. "Decided what?", she tilted her head to the side making her more cuter.

"You're gonna be my girlfriend, Pop Tart!", I smiled wider much like Natsu-san.

.

.

.

"EEEEEHHHHHHH?!", she screamed.

"What, what?", I shrieked looking around to find what startled Lucy so much.

"Uhh-Uh... y-you want me to be y-your girlf-friend?", she stuttered staring holes at my chest blushing like a cherry.

I let go of her shoulders and cupped her face, pecking her gently on her lips. "What dayya' say?"

"Uhhh-uhhhh.", she twidled her thumbs and folded her upperlip down on her lower one. "I'm sorry... I can't!"

I paused. She can't? "What do you mean you can't?", I shoved my face in front of hers, confused. She tried looking away but my hands that cupped her face restricted her from moving to the direction she wanted to face.

Her face started getting redder. "I-I just... don't like y-you that w-way...", she spitted out.

1

2

3

.

.

.

"WHATTTTT?!", I screamed. "How could you not like me?! I'm Sting Eucliffe! I'm the strongest of them all!" I let go of her face and quickly stood up, holding my fist high up in the air.

She proceeded to stand up but fell landing back on her butt due to her legs falling asleep. I grabbed her waist and hoisted her up on her feet. She raised her hands and cupped my face. "I told you that I didn't like you that way, but that doesn't mean that you don't have a chance of making me fall in love with you later on. And if I were to end up falling in love with you, it wouldn't be because you're strong and because you're _the_ great and famous Sting Eucliffe, it would be because you're just simply Sting Eucliffe." She ended with her signature smile that can wipe out the whole Rune Knights Army, if not, Sabertooth.

I didn't need to stare at her for more than 1 second to know that she was telling the truth. I grabbed her behind her waist and pulled her in. I still had a chance! I'm going to make Lucy Heartf- no... Lucy _Eucliffe_ fall in love with me. Even if it takes a thousand year or more! This time, I will wait. I will be patient.

Before I could touch her lips with mine, the hand that cupped my face soon became bigger and bigger until I realize that it was coming after me. It collided with my gorgeous face and I was sent flying back. Now if this was a normal girl doing this to me, I would've already beaten her up good, but this was no ordinary girl standing in front of me. This was Lucy _Eucliffe_. I ran over to her, arms wide open, one cheek _way_ bigger than the other and caught nothing. I crashed into the Sola Tree sending a massive wave of brief head ache throughout my brain. I looked back and and saw her running towards an ice cream stand not so far away.

"Aaaa~hhh", I sighed rubbing the back of my head even though my face was what really hurted. "She's really making me work hard. Well... if she was so easy to give in, she would've already been with another guy!" The thought just made me sick. Lucy_ Eucliffe..._ watch out! Sting Eucliffe is coming after you!

**Lucy's POV**

I smacked Sting in the face sending him flying backwards more than I intended. If he wanted me to fall in love with him, he should work on it! This should teach him that if you really want something, you have to work for it. And in hopes of turning him from a brat to a proud Sabertooth guild member. Well- he already was, but a bit more selfless.

I turned towards a sudden ring of a bell and spotted an ice cream stand over by the violin shop where me and Plue would go listening and admiring Rain-kun play his gorgeous violin, Stella. I dashed over to the ice cream prison and cutted in front of the line without knowing it. "Ummmm... I want that one and that one.", I said pointing at the Strawberry Milkshake Flavor and the Milkyway Vanilla Flavor.

"Alright! Coming right up!", the ice cream vendor said gleefully as he danced around trying to find the right tools.

"Oooh! Sting come over here!", I hollered at Sting who seemed to have crashed into the Sola Tree. He walked over and as soon as he turned around behind him to glance at the long line that seemed to consist of pissed off people, all the girls behind swooned and fainted.

"How did you get in front of the line so quick?", he asked me looking at the ice cream cone the vendor was handing to me.

"Eeeeh?!", I screamed turning around. "There was a line?!" Sting chukled and pulled out his wallet and a couple hundred jewels, handed it to the vendor and took off with my ice cream.

"Oiii!", I howled at the Dragon Slayer making his way back at the Sola Tree. "That's my ice cream!" My fist pumped in the air as hot steam leaked from my ear. That man is gonna' see hell!

When I got to the Sola Tree, Sting motioned for me to sit down, "Sit or I drop it." His hand that held the ice cream cone tipped a little causing melted drops to run down to Sting's hand.

"Aye!", I said turning into Happy and slamming down my ass at the ground, my back leaned back at the Sola Tree.

"Here...", he said handing me the delicious-looking treat. I took it out of his hands and when I was about to lick my first lick, Sting placed his head on my lap.

"O-oi...! What're y-you doing?", I blushed. I could feel the warm blood rushing to my face.

"Resting...", he stated closing his eyes.

"Not on my lap you're not!", I smacked his forehead and he responded with a smirk almost at the verge of going around his head. Almost.

"What can I say? Its been a long day..", he yawned which was actually pretty cute... yes, I admit he's cute at his own special points. But sometimes he can be a real jackass. "I've jut kissed the most amazing girl in the world and I'm laying on her womanhood right now."

I smacked him again. He was more than cute-, he was smokin' hot. Handsome face, powerful abilities, yet a cruel personality. But it seemed that he has changed. "O-oka~aay...", I sighed. He made me smile again. It had been a long time. "I'll let you sleep on my lap this one time. Since you've been pretty nice..." I blushed and looked away at a suddenly interesting lamp post at my left. He grabbed my hand and put it on top of his head.

"Pet me!", he urged. "Pet me here!"

"P-pet you!?", I stuttered in shock and confusion.

"Make me purrrrrr~", he made a cute kitty face.

"O-okay...", I stroked his hair until he actually purred. "You're not a cat!" I giggled as I kept stroking Sting's hair, unaware that a red-haired mage was watching.

A few minutes later, I was still running my hand through his hair while my eyes closed, my mind off to daydream land where I supposedly married the handsome and brave, Sting Eucliffe. And 30 babies that looked a lot like him had just appeared out of nowhere.

"Ne, ne Lucy...", he whispered in a calm, soothing voice causing me to snap out of my thoughts.

"What?", I replied smiling and continuing to stroke his hair.

He looked at me with a determined smile. "One day, you're going to be thinking 'Sting Eucliffe is the best boyfriend I've ever had! I want our 30 kids to be just like him!'", he beamed at me as if reading what I held in my private thoughts.

I smacked his head, laughing lightly. "Hai~Hai~! You've got a game plan!", I giggled. We both shared a laugh and I leaned back against the tree behind me. "But Sting..."

"Yea?", he replied.

"Why the Sola Tree?", I wondered out loud. I've been thinking about that for a while now. If he wanted to confess his love, I thought a hotel would surely be a place of his liking, there he can just push me back on the bed and we could get caught up in te moment.

"Hmmm?", he hummed not averting his stare somewhere else other than me.

"I mean, why would you bring me here of all the other places that could be more romantic when confessing your love to someone?", I repeated. He turnd away from me and looked up, the different colors of the setting sun dancing on his face which was still on my lap. He slowly raised his arm and pointed at the sky above.

"Because of that...", he said, making me look up at the branches and leaves that blocked the sunlight. You couldn't even see the setting sun, only spotlights of tiny light that seeped through the opening which the leaves covered. Spotlights... I focused my eyes, not trying to see whats beyond the many branches and leaves, but the whole picture instead... It was beautiful...

"Pretty...", I murmured under my breath. I stared in awe at the marvelous treat from nature above me.

"I thought that maybe it would've help you remember...", Sting said glumly.

My eyes went wide (again). Remember?

An image flashed through my head. I was sitting at the same spot beside a very, very little boy about 5 or something. It was the week after my mother has died when I was 10. My father had business here and I ran away following him. The little boy pointed up and I followed where he was staring in awe at.

It was the same scene. I slowly looked back down at the little boy and noticed that he had spiky blonde hair. And a scar across his eyebrow. A scar... The little boy's face soon faded and what now appeared in front of me was Sting's face, in the same position, looking up in awe... with his spiky blonde hair... and a scar across his eyebrow.

"Is that you... Honeybee?"


	3. Teenage Pregnancy

**Chapter 3:**

**Sting's POV**

"Is that you... Honeybee?"

I looked at her my eyes dull and bored-looking. But I'm far from being bored. I was enjoying this precious moment very, very much. I want this to last forever. I want to spend every second of my life with Lucy. "Ha-hah", I chuckled. "We should be getting back now", I said standing up looking beyond the cozy buildings that crowded Magnolia. There were no longer hazy orange blobs of clouds in the sky. It was now deep blue mixed in with weak purple from the last glow of the already-gone sun.

"Sting...", Lucy stood up and grabbed my arm to keep me from walking away. I turned around at the touch of her hand and looked at her face. She had a concerned look on her face as her grip on my arm tightened. I felt my heart skip a beat or two.

I shook her arm off and cupped her face. I pressed my forehead against her and rubbed her nose with mine. "You should get some rest, a lot of things happened today."

She sighed and pushed my face away gently. "I guess I'm a little tired."

"Do you want me to walk you back to where you live?", I asked hoping to know where my to-be princess lives.

"No... I'll go back to guild to say goodnight to everybody first", she said starting to walk back, ready to discard the empty ice-cream cone she hadn't finished eating in the garbage bin at the edge of the park.

I ran after her and held her other hand, turning away in attempt to hide my blush.

She giggled a bit and said, "If you're going to turn away from me, then why hold my hand?" She gripped tighter going against what she had just said.

"Come on! Don't you at least feel honored walking hand-in-hand with Sting Euliffe?", I declared.

"I don't care", she chuckled, throwing her garbage in the garbage bin as we started walking towards the Fairy Tail guild... little did we know that a particular re-equip mage was hot on our trail.

**Lucy's POV**

We walked all the way back to the guild in silence. But it wasn't an akward silence, it was more like... hm... comforting silence. Hand-in-hand we walked through Magnolia earning stares and squeaks and 'awe's' from passerbys. When we reached the guild doors, I broke my grip on his hand and gave him a smile.

"Oi! Oi!", he yelled pissed-off.

"What?! We're not even together!", I yelled back in my defense.

"Then why were you holding my hand?", he argued, pinching one side of my cheek.

"W-well...", I muttered gently pushing away his hand away from my aching face. I already knew the reason why... admitting it.. well.. it would just hurt my pride. But I don't want that feeling again. That feeling of holding in your feelings when thats the only thing you want and need to say. My problem with Natsu... if I confessed to him, it would cause chaos and problems in our guild. But this time with Sting... nothing's in my way. And nothing is holding me back. But- he has to earn my trust. Because of my Natsu problem... my trust doesn't come with my heart, anymore. Now that Sting has got it, he has to work to get the complete package. "I was holding.. well- because... I like-"

**BAM!**

I turned around quickly noticing that the guild doors were almost off of it's hinges. Cana stepped out of the guild, I was assuming that it was her who slammed the guild doors the other way it was supposed to be opened. She walked up to me and gave me a bone crushing hug. I could smell the liquor and alcohol she chugged from all the way back at the Sola Tree. Now, her being so close, made my nose twitch and wrinkle. "L-Lucyy~!", she called my attention, forgetting that she already had it. "W-we alll LO~OVE youuu~! S-so don't-! DO-ON'T beee s~aaad!", she sang, the last part being that of a pleading, pityful tone.

Then she walked up to Sting who was across from us watching the whole thing and smashed her face into his. Cana opened her mouth wide while Sting gawked in shock. She took advantage of the moment and stuck her tongue in his mouth, swallowing and choking on hers and Sting's saliva. I stood frozen in surprise. I could feel the blood rushing to my face, not because of embarassment, but- I hate to admit it... because of jealousy and anger. Sting tried pulling away, not afraid of hurting the woman in front of him for he is the almighty Light Dragon Slayer, and he succeeded. Cana stumbled backwards but surprisingly caught her own balance. And with a quick swing of her arm, she slammed her fist onto the top of his head.

"AND Y-Y~OUUU!", she hollered. "Y-you! *burp* YOU Be~tterr taak~e caaar-re of OUR! Of-f ou~urr LU-cy!", Cana laughed walking off into the town, which I don't think is a very good idea. I was about to run after her, but someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into theirs. My head rested on someone's shoulder and at the corner of my eye, I saw white, short hair. It was Lisanna. And she, too, reeked of booze.

"Luu~cyyy!", she hiccuped. I froze, the feeling of pain and thousands of broken hearts rushing back into me. "I lov-ve YOUU li-kke yo~uu'r-re m-my SIS~ter!", she cried, sobbing on my shoulder. "B-but-tt I doon't~ knnow~~ wh-hy you~~'reee alw-wayys SAD?!".

Then it dawned over me. She never intended to hurt me. I made myself believe that she was an enemy... because she was dating Natsu. I'm a horrible person! She cared about me. Natsu cared about me.. even though he was so dense as to not notice my sorrow overwhelm me. No- not just me, the entire guild. And I thought that all Lisanna cared about was Natsu, so she was oblivious of my brokenheart, too. But no... she knew that I was hurting but she doesn't know why. I-I can't lie to myself anymore. I need to tell Natsu whats wrong. I need to tell Lisanna what has been bothering me. But I need to accept the fact they've already found the true meaning of true love. That me and Natsu was never meant to be.

Sting walked over to me and jerked Lisanna away from me. Then she ran towards the direction Cana went screaming, "I'll se-eeee YO~UUUU lateee-er! I L-LOOOVE Y~OOOUUU!"

The Dragon Slayer in front of me then pulled me into his arms, stroking my hair again like he did back at the park. With the decision of not lying to myself anymore, I sobbed into his brown tube top that reached his neck. "Nee nee Sting...", I whispered into his chest.

"Hmm?", he hummed, resting his chin on my head while still stroking my hair.

"I'm going to tell them so they won't have to worry", I whispered back. "I just realized... that me confessing won't tear our family apart. It's me... it's me making everybody worry."

He froze for a moment before continuing. "But you'll sow it back. And when you do that, you'll become an even stronger family so that a mere heartbreak won't be a big obstacle."

I giggled while gently pushing him back. "So you can become soft, too", I rubbed my eyes, trying to cover the traces of me crying.

He was about to lean in and connect our lips together, but someone put a hand on both our shoulders, making us both jump back in surprise.

**Mirajane's POV**

It was already about 3 hours after the other guilds came and celebrated with us. For those 3 hours, I spent my time waiting the mages and singing on our stage.

"Oi! Mira!", I heard a shout from one of the tables. I hurried over to the source of the voice and saw Cana laying spread out on the table with 2 empty bottles in each hand. "I nee~d more BOO-oze!"

I stole the 2 bottles she held and chucked it somewhere on the other side of the guild earning a loud, "AH!"

"I don't think you need anymore.", I smiled a gentle smile at her. She sat up and gave me a hazy glare. I grabbed her by her neck and slammed her down on the table, while giving her a piercing glare. "**I said... I don't think you need anymore**...", I whispered into her ear, smiling a wider smile.

"Tch..", she pushed me away and kicked open the guild doors the wrong way, causing it to almost fall of it's hinges. As far as I could see, Lucy was being squeezed to death by Cana and- Sting, was it? Was standing beside them.

It looked like Lucy was really uncomfortable so I called over Lisanna and told her to get Cana home safely, which was a big mistake seeing that she was also as drunk as the brunette. I was about to walk over and stir the two girls in the right direction when I saw Cana shove her face into Sting's.

My hand flew to my mouth. "*gasp!*", my eyes widened and I froze in place, my cheeks tinted with pink. Then she smacked him on his head and ran off shouting something I could barely hear. Lisanna followed after hugging Lucy. 'No! Lisanna!', I shouted in my head trying to run after her, seeing that Lucy was motionless. But I tripped on a person's leg whose unconcious the floor. "GODDAMIT!"

I looked up and saw Sting rip Lisanna off of the Celestial Mage and pulled her into his arms, Lisanna running after Cana waving her hand and shouting. I stared at the two figures standing by the guild doorway, my eyes sparkling full of hope and happiness. Was this what Cana meant? Was Lucy finally going to be okay?

Then Lucy pushed him away rubbing her eyes, she looked like she was done crying. They talked for awhile, and I swear! I saw Sting leaning in and Lucy raising her head, her eyes slowly closing. I held my breath, watching closely. 'They're about to kiss!' But before they could create some spark, one of the Fairy Tail mages I haven't seen all day walked up to them and placed a hand on both their shoulders. "GODDAMMIT!"

**Erza's POV**

I was stalking Lucy and Sting, finally convinced that this was what Cana meant. Sting will be the one who saves Lucy. But if he ever, _ever _hurt her... I, and Fairy Tail, will rise hell. When they finally reached the guild, I saw Lucy seperate her hand from Sting's. I nodded my head in agreeance, they shouldn't take their relationship too far. Then they started arguing. I heard Lucy say that they weren't even together. I nodded my head again. True! They weren't even together!... yet.

"Excuse me miss...", a hand tapped my shoulder from behind me. I was hiding behind one of the alleyways that went between two building in front of the guild.

"I don't have time for this, if you would you please continue on", I said turning around with a stern face. Upon turning around, I saw a middle-aged man, with a black mustache and a bald spot on top of his head, frizzy black hair growing on the side. I was about to punch his lights out when my arms wouldn't move. I saw his looming figure come closer. He was a wizard! T-this is Body Restriction Magic! That son of a bitch!

Before he came any closer, a craazy, laughing person ran him over flattening him on the ground. My body snapped out of the restriction and I looked at the person jumping around far back into the alley. Cana?! Then the next person to come was one of the Strauss siblings. Lisanna?!

"AAAA-hhh!", she laughed chasing after Cana. "L-Luucyyy! and SSSS~TTINggg sitttinn-g in~~ a tre~ee..-", her voice faded as she disappeared deeper into the alley.

I forgot about them! I turned back around and saw Sting and Lucy leaning in towards each other. No! They can't! Not yet! I ran over to the yet-to-be couple and place my hand on both their shoulders. They flinched and jumped back in surprise, Sting shoving a protective arm in front of Lucy in a battle stance.

"GODDAMMIT!", I heard somewhere back in the guild.

"Relax, relax", I repeated. "It's only me." They loosend up a bit and glanced at each other, their face returning into the red state they were before. "So- what're you guys doing?"

"N-nothing!", Lucy replied immediatley.

"Y-yea! N-nothing at all!", Sting added.

"Sting.", another voice said behind them. We all looked over at the person under the doorway and saw Rogue cradling Frosh and Lector in his arms.

"O-oh! H-hey!", Sting jumped.

"We need to go back", Rogue stated emotionless. "Theres only one month before the Grand Magic Games and we need to train. A well as the other guilds." At this, all the other guilds came pouring out from Fairy Tail, some helping others and some carrying unconcious bodies. They were laughing and chatting with each other, while striding deeper into town.

Sting turned to Lucy and said some things I could barely hear. Then he stuck his hand out, Lucy took it and smiled gently.

He walked away with Rogue and the rest of Sabertooth, taking one last glance at Lucy. Then she did something that made my face go red and my heart skip a beat.

**Lucy's POV**

All the other guilds strode into town laughing and carrying unconcious body. Sting walked up to me and looked at me with an expression that made my heart cringe in pain. "I'll see you in a month...", he whispered so only I can hear- and maybe the other Dragon Slayer behind him and the other ones in the guild.

"Y-yea...", I whispered back, looking down and twidling my thumbs.

"I promise... that after or during the games, I'm going to win your heart...", he mentioned holding his hand out. I looked at it for a while, then took it and looked at him straight in the eyes.

I smiled at him and pulled my hand back. He walked away with his guild and looked at me one last time. I can't lie to myself anymore. I can't lie to mysef anymore! NOT ANYMORE!

I ran up next to Erza, cupped my hand and raised it to my mouth. "STING!", I shouted.

He turned around and so did the rest of Sabertooth. "I-I..." My face went red and my voice weakened. "Y-you! You already have won my heart! And my trust! I'll wait for you at the games! I-I...- I LOVE YOU, STING!"

Even at the dim light of the street lamps, I can tell that his face was burning and so was the others. Erza was stuttering beside me, Mira had fainted, her ghost hovering above her with hearts for eyes, Orga was cheering and laughing, Rufus and Rogue lowered their heads with pink in their cheeks, the others were whistling and cheering for Sting.

Sting just turned around, shoved his hands into his pockets and continued walking towards town. The others flinched, looked at me, then followed. My heart wavered and felt like it was sinking. My head lowered and my hands shook. I could feel tears forming and Erza's growing anger.

"I-I love you more...", he muttered.

My eyes widened and I felt my heart stop as blood started gathering up my face. I raised my head at Sting walking away and smiled at him my happiest smile. Even though he couldn't see it, I know that he knows... that I was the happiest girl in the world right now.

**Next Morning; Lucy's POV**

"Haa~ah!", I yawned, stretching my arms out while proceeding to sit up. I looked around me and realized that I wasn't in my apartment. I was in Fairy Tail, and countless bodies were sprawled out everywhere around me. Some had foam overflowing from their mouths, others had an underscribable story plastered onto their faces I could only pressume was a face that came from a good time.

"Ah! Good morning, Lucy!", a sweet voice snapped me out of my trance of staring at people's faces. I looked up and saw Mira at the bar with loads of dishes, and she was taking her sweet time wiping and humming to herself. "Did you have fun last night?"

I tried to remember what happened last night... all I could remember was Erza and Bixlow forcing me to chug a keg. But something else happened before that. Immediatley, my face turned bright red. Something happened last night... but I can't quite put a finger on it. "I don't... I don't really remember..."

She looked at me for a little bit with a surprised expression, then smiled gently and continued wiping a glass that looked like it was about to break from too much wiping. "Ara~ Ara~... You don't remember? Well, it was the most romantic thing I've ever saw!"

"Romantic?!", I shrieked, earning a few groans from guild members. I looked back again, hoping that I'll remember. But when I was about to stand up and get some water, Mira had to say that one word! Then it all came rushing back to hit me in my face.

**Mira's POV**

"Romantic?!", she shrieked, making some other people groan. I continued wiping the glass I was holding and looked at her. She looks very deep in thought. Then she sighed and helped herself off the table. 'Ara~ Ara~! She doesn't remember!'

"Sting.", I said bluntly. Then she stood frozen for a moment and jumped back, landing on her buttocks. "Do you remember now?"

She rubbed the back of her head and lifted herself off the floor. Then she rushed over to the job bulletin board and ripped one off, came rushing to me and held out the hand with the poster. "M-Mira...", she looked down, her cheeks were cherry pink. "I-I would like to take this job please..."

"Ehhhh?!", I peeped. I didn't even bother to take a look at the flyer, I knew in my guts that something was gonna' happen. "A job?... B-but Lucy... don't get me wrong but... y-you have Team Natsu!"

She proceeded to look down and shoved the flyer into my face. I sighed and took the flyer that blocked my view. Her hand retreated and she twiddled both her thumbs, waiting for an answer. I glanced down at the paper in my hands and read it.

** Help needed. Pick magic a magic apple from Eve's Tree. Y224 Driftveil, Fiore. Reward: 900,000 **(I dunno the real town name, soo...)

"B-but Driftveil is so far away!", I yelped. I remember that Driftveil is all the way on the other side of Fiore. Driftveil, the land of the moutains. I recall the saying when we had just gotten back from Tenrou Island and I went out to the market to get more ingredients.

**Flashback; Mira's POV**

"Waah~!", I gaped looking at a shiny cherry-red apple. "It's so pretty!"

"You bet it is!", the clerk on the other side of the display said. "It came all the way from Driftveil!"

"Driftveil?", I looked up. "But Driftveil isn't a farming land! Its pretty much mountains there!"

He laughed weakly and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it all changed when the cats got there!"

"Cats?", I tilted my head confused.

"Oh!", he yelped making me flinch. "I wouldn't go there if I were you! I don't think they'd like Fairies in their territory! The Sabers rule the mountains!"

**Flashback ends; Mira's POV**

"B-but...", Lucy protested.

"The Sabers rule the mountains...", I repeated what the clerk had said to me.

"W-well.. thats why..", she pouted. That's why? OH! She wants to see Sting!

I looked at her face full of diappointment and sorrow. "Ah... Well, I guess this doesn't look too dangerous.."

She looked up with a bright grin. "Kyyaaaa!", Lucy squealed. She hugged me over the counter, took the flyer and ran outside the open guild doors, which I have no idea why it was open, screaming, "Thhhannkkk yooouuuuu!"

I blushed thinking of Lucy and Sting. And the things they would do when they meet each other in Driftveil. Ah~! Sting drags her to his apartment because a burglar stole her money and she doesn't have anywhere else to go. Sting bringing home chocolate fondue because it reminded him of Lucy's eyes. Sting eventually getting passionate and pins Lucy and the bed. And Sting... "Kyyyyaaaa~!", I howled waking everybody in the guild. "TEENAGE PREGNANCY!"

They were going to be the cutest couple ever! And-... and Lucy won't be sad anymore. She's finally found someone that can make her happy... She has finally found her sun... Yet why do I have this knot in my stomach?...


	4. Finding a friend in an old lady

**Chapter 4:**

**Sting's POV**

It's already been a week since I saw Lucy. Actually, I've been thinking of nicknames for her. Natsu-san already calles her Luce. So thats off my list. Maybe, Loopsy. Or Lemonade. Or Lemon. I don't know!

I walked around Magnolia, trying to look for the present of the day I'm getting for Lucy. I decided the day that we left Fairy Tail, that I was going to get Lucy a present everyday that I wasn't with her. So far, I've gotten 6 presents for her and I wrapped it myself. I arranged for another closet to be built in my room so I can store the present in it. Rogue said that it was creepy, but I could say the same about him. Frosch thinks so too. And Lector said that I'm better at wrapping presents than anybody else.

"Hey there!", someone tapped my back. I turned around and saw a girl with golden, waist-length hair, orange eyes and the left half of her face was covered with swirly, odd designs she calls a tattoo.

"What do you want?", I glared down at her.

"Just go along with it!", she said in a hushed voice. She grabbed my arm and started giggling for no apparent reason.

"Oi!-"

"Wehhhh?", a more quirky voice wailed behind us. I took a glance behind my back and saw two women walking away. "He's already got a girlfriend?! How come I didn't hear about this?!"

I looked back at the girl beside me looking ahead with a happy smile. I jerked my arm back and pushed her away. "I didn't need your help. I've dealt with worse things and I did just fine without you."

She sweatdropped and squeezed my face with her right hand. "You could at least thank me!", she pouted.

"I said I didn't need help, now leave me alone.", I muttered smacking her hand away. "I've actually got a girlfriend and she's actually been in a magazine, ugly woman."

I walked away leaving her frozen, her mouth hanging open. "Y-you-!", she ran after me and picked up my face a she walked behind me. "M-my name's Mikan...", I glanced behind me and saw her blushing while clenching her fist and looking back up at me.

I sighed and turned my head ahead again. "I don't care if you follow me, just don't get in my way."

"What're you doing?", Mikan asked in a more friendly tone, walking up beside me.

"I'm buying my **girlfriend** a present, whats it to you?", I replied coldly.

"Hey! Maybe I could help!", she pointed to herself, trying to catch my attention.

"I. DONT. CARE.", I kept walking until I reach a lolita antique store. Mikan was about to open the door and walk in, but I shoved her out of my way, entered the shop and slammed the door on her face.

**An Hour Later; Sting's POV**

"Because of you, we had to take a whole hour in that shop!", Mikan shrieked, following me out of the store. "No~! My girlfriend doesn't like this~! She doesn't like that~! No~! My girlfriend like this kind of things better~!", she said trying to imitate me.

"I didn't ask you to throw out suggestions!", I argued in my defense, clenching my fist and holding the present carefully with the other one. "Oh~! Now that I think of it, **I didn't ask you to follow me like an annoying bitch you are!"**

"I don't understand how someone can put up with you!", she scrunched her hand up like a claw and put it beside her head, imitating an explosion. "I don't understand how someone like you can even get a girlfriend!"

"My girlfriend likes me for being a person, not because I'm _the _Sting Eucliffe!"

"Oh! And does she know your sadistic and cruel side, too?!"

"I laughed at her while one of my guild members beat her to death! I thought that it would've been a _bonus_ if she had killed her! No! Of course she doesn't know that side of me when I told her myself that she was weak as shit!", I confessed. "But she loved me anyway, handed me her trust and heart, and thats all she had to give away because she has nothing else to lose! She trusts me! She's brokenhearted and messed up and I want to be the one who supports her and help her get back up! I love her and you can't do anything about it! So don't talk about her like you know her, bitch! BECAUSE YOU FUCKING DON'T!"

She stood staring at me. Her mouth wide open and eyes full of fear. "Y-you laughed... while she was getting beaten to d-death?..."

I lowered my head in shame, but it was true. "You're right... I don't know how anyone can put up with me... how _she_ can put up with me. But.. she loves me, and I'm more than happy." I thought back to the night she confessed. My face got really hot and my heart stopped beating.

_ "Y-you! You already have won my heart! And my trust! I'll wait for you at the games! I-I...- I LOVE YOU, STING!"_

My face turned bright red and I started stuttering. "W-what're you doing?", Mikan tilted her head, her face confused and shocked.

I recovered quickly and glared at her, raising my head in a sadistic way. "I'm thinking about my princess. And you look ugly when you tilt your head. Actually- I take that back. You look ugly no matter what you do."

"Wehhh!", she wailed standing on her tip-toes. "J-just thinking about your girlfriend makes you turn red?! I-is she really that great?!"

"She's the greatest person I've ever met in my entire life.", I looked down admitting that she was even greater than me. "She'd done something no one else had... she made me love her back. No matter how much people loved me, I wouldn't budge. She's the first human I've ever loved in my life."

Mikan looked down blushing. "I-I... want your love."

"Hah?", I asked, not sure that she had just said that.

"I-I've always loved you, Sting! T-thats why I followed you! Because I thought that you would fall for me like all the other guys had!", she buzzed. I looked around and did saw men staring at her. "When I heard you talking about your girlfriend, I-I wanted to be like that! I want you to talk to other people about me like that! Break up with her! I love you more than anyth-!"

I waved my hand in front of her face and turned around. "Not interested.", I smirked. "Haven't you heard me talking the whole time? I have a girlfriend, a lover, my most precious treasure! I'm not going to dump her over a whore like you."

She cried silent tears, but I can smell the salty presence of her sadness falling from her eyes. "Sting!", she cried. Mikan grabbed my arm and turned me around. Then she crashed her lips against mine. Her tears touching my face and her hand crawling up to my neck. I stood there shocked, then pushed her away as hard as I could.

"You BITCH!", I howled wiping my lips with my glove-covered forearm.

"S-Sting...", a voice whined behind me. I turned around and saw... Lucy! Here eyes were watery and wide, her usually beautiful smile was now opened slightly in shock and dismay, her cheeks were drained of it's color.

"L-Lucy!", I shrieked. "I-It's not what you think!"

"Lucy?!", Mikan screamed behind me. "Your girlfriend is Lucy Heartfilia?!"

At the sound of her name, people started gathering around us and cheered for Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in Fiore, and Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth, the second strongest.

"S-Sting...!", Lucy whimpered, tears rolling over her cheeks. She bit her lower lip to keep her from whimpering more, but as always, she failed.

"Sting!", Lector flew over to me, followed by Rogue and Frosch.

I ignored them and was walking over to Lucy who looked like she was in so much pain that it made my heart bleed. It literally felt like my heart was bleeding. Lector went ahead of me and surprisingly tried comforting her by clinging onto her arm repeating her name over and over.

"Lucy! I-I.. I love you!...", I felt hot tears fall from my eyes as I continued to walk over to her. She stopped crying and looked at me with her soft, chocolate eyes causing me to freeze. Then she smiled the most gentle, yet saddest smile I've ever seen.

"I... I love you more, Sting..", she purred. Then... she disappeared out of thin air.

**2 weeks later; Erza's POV**

Its been 2 weeks since the disappearance of Lucy, about 1 more week until the Grand Magic Games. Fairy Tail and Sabertooth tried frantically to search for her. Even Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, and other guilds tried but failed. No one has tried convincing us that Lucy was gone for good, its not they wont accept her disappearance, its because they know that its no use since Fairy Tail will always keep looking for her. Especially Team Natsu... Natsu haven't slept for days and Lisanna is trying to convince Natsu that sleep would be good but we know that she, too, is searching for Lucy nonstop.

Sting... he's not looking for her. He's accepted that she's gone. I was outraged when we saw him with a whore walking out of a hotel. She's a Sabertooth mage and had recently became popular. Her name was Mikan..- I think. Not just Lucy but Lector, too. I heard that for a few days, he had lost it... losing your two most precious reasons to live for is certainly a big change. So he really has no choice but to go back the way he used to be. The Sabertooth mages were angry as well but they understand that he's probably suffering more than anyone else right now. And I forgot that only me, Mira, Cana, and Lisanna knows of their relationship so Natsu hadn't beaten Sting or anything.

Right now, I'm in Driftveil and so are most of the mages in Fiore. I'm standing in the spot that she disappeared at. Holding her gate keys that didn't go with her like Lector did.

What we didn't know was that there was one person in town who knows where Lucy is. The first person she talked to when she arrived here in Driftveil. Her client.

I sighed a tears started falling from my eyes.

"Lucy... where are you?"

**3 weeks earlier; Lucy's POV**

"*huff* *huff*", I ran as fast as I could to my apartment. I was gonna' see Sting! Once I got to my apartment, I pulled out a peach pink, hard-cased, medium sized luggage from my closet and layed it on my bed. I unzipped the zipper and stuffed as many clothes as I can, along with my toothbrush and towelries. I slammed the luggage flap close and zipped it back up.

I rushed over to my open wardrobe and searched frantically for the right outfit to wear. Finally, I found a plain, cream-colored, strapless sundress and slipped it on. Then I found plain, white flats with a tiny bow on the heel. I ran in front of the mirror and braided a tiny portion of hair and pulled it across my head, making a braided headband and bobbypinned it in place, the rest of my hair let loose freely. I scurried outside my apartment without forgetting my luggage, locked my door close and skipped to the train station.

Once I bought my train ticket,I boarded the train and sat alone in a stall. "Ha~ah!", I squealed. "I'm finally gonna get to see him again~!"

"Oh! Would you look at that? It's cosplay queen!", said an awfully familiar voice. I turned around and saw Bixlow along with Laxus and the rest of the Raijinshu.

"U-uuhh... Hi...", I waved at them, not sure of what to say.

"Are you out on a job?", Evergreen asked me.

"Uhh... Yea! I'm going to go to Driftveil!", I said putting more enthusiasm in my voice.

"Driftveil?", Freed asked. "But that's so far away."

"She want to see her precious Sting Eucliffe..", Laxus said bluntly before he sat down at the seat across from me.

"Ehhhh?!", Bixlow yelled. "You're banging Beehive?!", he added before seating down next to Freed and Laxus.

"Well, I always thought they were cute together.", Evergreen noted, sitting next to me.

My face flushed red, my hands waving at them in attempt to protest. "I-I haven't done anything with him!..."

"Well isn't that sad?", Laxus commented.

"! H-he said that he'll win my heart during the games!", I shrieked, steam rose from my burning cheeks. "A-and how did you know?!"

He closed his eyes, opened one to take a look at me, then closed it again. "You pretty much messed up my hearing when you screamed that you loved him last night."

"!...", I blushed more, if it was possible.

"Well it takes 7 day to get to Driftveil, Sting probably had his memory friend teleport them there, and you have to take 7 differents stops in 7 different cities to get there. Do you still want to go?", he replied.

I nodded my head. "Okay we're going to the third city east from here, the same direction as Driftveil. You're gonna stick with us until then, got it?", Freed said.

"O-okay...", I replied, slightly angry that they're making my decision for me.

**10 hours later; Lucy's POV**

"-en.. Co-pl-.. qu-... en.. COSPLAY QUEEN!", Bixlow screamed, startling me awake.

"R-... RAPE!", I Lucy-kicked Bixlow through the train window.

"A-HAHAHAH!", Laxus laughed like an almighty king, his arms crossed while Evergreen and Freed smirked with delight.

Then Evergreen grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me out of the train yelling at the boys. "Go check out an inn, we have girl businesses to attend to!"

I already knew what she wanted. It wasn't girl business, it was _her_ business. "Look Evergreen, you've known Elfman longer than I have, so I don't really know what to help you with."

She squealed and covered my mouth with her hand, looking around frantically. "Shhhh!", she put a finger to her lips. "Someone might hear!"

"Everybody already knows that you and him have something going on! If you don't act fast and take matters into your own hand, Mira will have to interfere and I'm sure either you nor Elfman want that, don't you?", I said yanking her hand away from my face.

"Ha~h! I guess you're right!", she admitted.

"Come on!", I cheered trying to boost her spirits. "Lets go find a present for him! Where are we anyway?"

"I'm pretty sure we're in Goldenrod City!", Evergreen pressumed.

"Goldenrod?! Like, Goldenrod- Goldenrod?!", I chimed in. "We're the Furies Six Guild is at?!" I recall reading Sorcerer Weekly when they did an article about them. The title was, the Avengers of Sweet Hell and on the front showed the most hottest women and they were all from Furies Six!

"Yes, but their extremely weak.", Evergreen pointed out. "They didn't even bother entering the Grand Magic Games last year."

"Okay...", I sighed. "I'm kinda tired. I'm sorry but do you think we could do it some other day? I woke up with a hangover yesterday and I didn'y get enough sleep."

"Lets do it after the games, then I would've built up enough courage to tell him!", she was raising her fist and burning in flames from... determination?

**7 days later; Lucy's POV**

"Hmmm...", I hummed looking up and down and up and down and up and down at the address on the flyer and the address imprinted on the brick wall of the house. **Y224**... Yup! I'm finally here! After I complete this, I'll look Sting! I knocked on the door and an old lady opened it.

"Are you the one from Fairy Tail who accepted the job?", she asked kindly.

"That's me!", I replied holding my right hand up to show my insignia.

"Come on in!", she pulled me weakly inside and I looked around the house. It's old and creaky and... old. I dont know how else to describe it... its just... old. "Oh! I'm sorry about this!"

"N-no! I don't mind at all!", I smiled kindly at her.

"I'll clean up, so try to make yourself at home!", she staggered to a bowl of water with a rag in it on a pretty nice table.

I hurried over to her. "I-I'll help you with that!", I said reaching my hands out to the old lady.

"Oh! How nice of you!", she slumped over to me but tripped on her other foot. I stepped forward and caught her, but the bowl of water was spilled all over my floral blouse along with my purple, tight jeggings.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry Lucy-san!", she squeaked.

"N-no! It's alr-...!", I froze after helping her catch her balance again. "H-How did you know my name?"

Then the lady looked down, then looked up at me again. "I'll tell you. But first, you have to get out of those wet clothes and change into something else!"

"W-wwelllll...", I peeped. "I kinda forgot my luggage back in the train from Celestial Town to here..."

"In that case, then follow me!", she gestured for me to follow her while she slowly made it to the only other room in the small house. There she had a small bed, a nice wooden wardrobe and a wooden chair facing the wall in one of the corners.

She swung open the wardrob doors and pulled out combat short-shorts, a blue bikini top outlined with gold-colored lacings, and a black cape with a hood that went all that way down to my knee. A pearl in a bubble kept both sides of the hooded cape meeting at my neck, while as long as I didn't move my arms in any crazy way, it would cover my bare torso underneath.

I didn't know why I agreed to wear it but I followed her back into the bigger room and both sat on the only wooden chairs there. Then the old woman spoke.

"Lucy-san... Its me. Ultear.. I want you to have my powers."

.

.

.

.

.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"C-calm down...", she shushed. "I'm pretty sure Jellal told you all what happened to me." I nodded my head, still shocked. "And I moved to Driftveil because it was the farthest away from Fairy Tail."

"B-but what do you mean by... giving away your powers?!", I shouted in a squeaky tone. "A-and picking a magic apple from Eve's Tree?!"

She looked down and sighed. "As long as I'm alive, my powers will come gathering back to me. Thats what happens when one loses magic, but is still kept alive. My powers have once again regenerated... but I don't need it anymore. And it would be a waste if it died along with me."

"S-so you want me to have it?!", I asked. "I-I don't think that that's even posible!"

"I've found a way to convert my magic into one tiny lacrima, once you wear it, it'll slowly sink in your body and theres no way you can stop it. Pretty much like Laxus-san with his Dragon Slayer Magic."

"No! I don't want that! Its your magic and you should keep it!"

"Even so, its too late", Ultar said pointing at my neck. I looked down but could only barely see a bubble. So?... THE PEARL! I felt around my neck and discovered a round object halfway imbedded into my chest.

"Ehhhhhh?!", I freaked out. "I-I don't even know how to use this magic! I'll be like Gray again with the changeling!"

"Relax...", she said in a calm voice. "You'll get the hang of it. And remember that all my magic is in there."

"All?", I asked scared of her answer.

"Arc of time, Possession Magic, Ice-Make, Transformation, Telekinesis, Thought Projection and the Magic Sword which'll come whenever you summon it.", she stated. "And... I've recently learned a new spell so that when you fully absorb the lacrima, you'll be able to use it."

"A new spell?", I tilted my head, trying to dull out the light pain the lacrima was giving me.

"Time Travel", she claimed.

"Ehhhhhhhhhh?!", I shrieked again. "T-time travel?! Why?!"

"So that you can go back to the beginning of time, pick a magic apple from Eve's Tree and bring it back here for me."

"B-but why?", I felt like was asking to many questions. But I had the right to!

"When you do travel back, you'll see a big tree. Don't worry about trying to find it, you'll know. And when you find it, use some of your new magic and get a golden apple, or as I like to call it, a magic apple, and travel back in this time. Eve's apple is the fruit of impurity. If you eat it, your innocence will be stripped from you, meaning that if I eat that apple, my magic won't come back to me."

"But isn't you magic already inside me?"

"It'll come back... so I want you to do me this one favor... before I die, I want to be a normal person. Like everybody else.. please!", Ultear pleaded as she burried her face into her hands, tears dripping from the crack of her fingers.

I made my way next to her and pulled her in a soft hug. "Don't worry. I'll help you. To keep from seeing those tears again.."

"Lucy-san... Thank you!"

"This is what Fairy Tail would've said. I'm doing this on mine and their behalfs... to thank you for that one minute that saved everybody's life... Just wait for me when I come back, Ultear-san."


	5. The White Mage, Lucy Heartfilia

**Chapter 5:**

**Still 3 weeks earlier; Lucy's POV**

I stepped out of the small, old shack Ultear-san calls her house and made my way deeper into Driftveil city. I'm going to try to see if I can find Sting before I go. I have a feeling that its going to take a while for me to complete this mission.

I strolled around to find if there are any bakeries nearby to see if I can bring Erza a souvenir. Then I felt a tug at the end of my cape. I looked down to see a small child, about 7 or 8. He had black fluffy hair and big, wide eyes with a small black dot in the middle. He had a scar right underneath his right eye and a big smile. He wore a white, sleeve-less shirt and shorts. I crouched down and smiled sweetly at him.

"Lady", he said bluntly.

"Are you lost?", I asked him. "Whats your name?"

"My name's Luffy...", he replied. "Aren't you Lucy from Fairy Tail?"

I grinned cockily, stood up and crossed my arms. "Thats me!"

"I hate wizards!", Luffy stuck his tongue out at me. "I wanna become a pirate!"

I fliched and a giant-ass vein popped on my head. "Now, now. Why would you want to become an outlaw?", I said pullin his cheeks.

"Luffy!", an old, loud voice yelled behind us. I turned around and found an old man with a fishing hat and floral-printed button up shirt running towards us. "I-I'm sorry for his rudeness, Miss Lucy!" He took Luffy's hand and dragged him back to where he came from. "You'll bring shame to our city if you keep talking about this nonsense!"

"Luffy!", I shouted. He turned around and so did the old man. "Even if you do hate wizards. And even if I don't think that being a pirate is a good idea, be sure to fulfill your dreams! I believe that you can become a pirate! Live your life to the fullest!" I raised my hand and stuck out my pointer finger.

Luffy grinned and laughed. "It's a promise, then!", he waved at me then ran back with the old man.

I turned around and went back to doing what I was doing before. That was totally unexpected! "Hmmm... Now... wehre should I-"

"Sting!", I heard a distant voice call. At the sound of his name I rushed to the source of the voice and when I was 10 feet from where I heard it coming from, I saw who I was looking for. But when I saw him... my heart shattered into pieces.

He was standing there... a girl with long, golden hair in front of him... kissing him... Sting? I felt my heart drop and my heart squeezed. Thoughts rushed through my head. Bad thoughts. Thoughts that made my heart feel worse.

I... I thought that he was the one. I thought that he was the one that was gonna' help me stand back up. But-... I could feel tears rolling over my cheeks. I gave him all I had. I-I gave him the broken pieces of my heart.. I gave him the rest of my trust. I gave him... the little sanity I had left... in hope that he would make a decent person out of it. But whats in front of me... I.. don't like being in love. I-... I thought I was strong...

I giggled. But... I guess everyone has a breaking point..

I saw the the othe- no-... I saw Sting's _lover_ jump back. Why? Then Sting shouted something that I couldn't hear... the pain is pretty much drowning out everything else. "S-Sting...!", I choked out, trying not cry. He turned around, his eyes widening.

"L-Lucy!", he shrieked. "I-It's not what you think!" It's not what I think? She's not his lover? Then why were they kissing?

"Lucy?!", the other woman screamed. "Your girlfriend is Lucy Heartfilia?!" Girlfriend? I was Sting's girlfriend? I felt my heart soar once again. So this was just a misunderstanding... I sighed in relief. Then people started gathering around us screaming our names and cheering for our guilds.

I can't believe that I doubted him... he was still my Sting! "S-Sting...!", I whimpered, crying once again. I bit my lower lip to keep from whimpereing, but one escaped anyways.

"Sting!", Lector, Rogue and Frosch jumped from behind of one of the buildings and ran over to Sting. Sting walked past them, making his way to me. His face looked so much in pain. My heart throbbed just by looking at him. Sting...

Lector flew past him and clinged onto my arm. He whispered my name over and over.. but his voice felt so far away. I tried my best to smile at him... but it felt like it would take years for me to just turn my head his way. My eyes stuck to Sting.

"Lucy! I-I.. I love you!...", he whimpered. Tears fell from his eyes. Sting.. was crying? I made him cry... I stopped myself from shedding tears and looked at him with the most normal eyes I could pull off, at this, he froze. Sting...

I smiled at him, assuring him that I was okay. To tell him that he shouldn't be sad. To tell him that _I_ wasn't sad. To tell him that I love him... and to tell him that.. I would be gone for a while.

_"I-I love you more...", he muttered_.

"I... I love you more, Sting..", I whispered. Then I felt my body become lighter, and before I knew it, I was laying in a bed of flowers. Sting... I love you most.

"Mmmm...", I groaned as I got up from the thousands of daisies and dandelions I was laying on. I rubbed my head and lookd around, trying to process what just happened. Sting... and... Lector! I looked frantically for the Exceed who I pressume disappeared along with me.

I got up and started walking around. To my east was hundred and hundreds of feet of flowers, to my north was a running river, to my south was a cliff and to my west was all woods and trees. I guess theres no choice, I had to go towards the woods. And I did so.

"Lector! Lector!", I shouted repeatedly. Then I found rocks in my way so I climbed it, thinking that I could find a better view of where I was. A sense of direction isn't much help back here. And when you look up, its all dark with spots of light seeping through... so the sky's not much help either. "Lector!"

Then the rocks started moving. "GGGgggggggGGG", it groaned as it got up from it's bed.

"W-wehhhhhh?!", I screamed. I WAS ON A DRAGON! More than that, I WAS THE DRAGON'S WING!

The DRAGON(!) got up and shook itself, making rocks, branches and dirt jump off. I swung my arms trying to push myself back up, but once the dragon strectched it's wings, I stumbled off and was about to fall hunderds of feet above ground.

"A-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", I screamed for my life. I felt my organs climbing up to my chest and tears escape from my eyes. Then before I fell any further, my cape was tugged at and I stopped falling. I looked up and saw Lector, biting his lip and tears formed at the edge of his big eyes. He flew over to a giant wall that seemed to be made of wood and imbedded into the ground. There was plain grassland about 5 feet from the wall and it seemed to be taller than the dragon.

Lector set me down beside the wall and buried his face into my chest before he started crying. "L-Lucy!", he sobbed. "I-I'm scared!" I hugged the little cat and stoked his fur. "P-Please don't hate Sting!" My eyes widened and my body froze. "T-that lady was just a crazy fan! S-Sting loves you very much! He has 7 gifts for you! He loves you more than anything else! You're the only person he's ever loved! P-Please don't hate him!", he sobbed into my bikini top.

I continued stroking his fur and higged him tighter. "Shhhhh...", he stopped crying and looked up at me. I closed my eyes and smiled. "I don't hate him. I _did_ doubt him when I saw him kissing with that lady... but that didn't change my feelings. I would've still loved him. But... I somehow knew that he was telling the truth. So I put my the little trust I have left in him once again. Don't doubt me, Lector. Don't think of me as just an average love-struck woman. I'm Lucy from Fairy Tail that have gone through worse... and I love Sting more than anything else."

He gasped and awed. "Yyyyyouuu llllliiiiiiikkkkeee hiiiimmmm", he purred. I sweatdropped, then smiled at the cat in my arm.

"Yes. Yes, I do.", I replied. He flew out of my arms and sat on my shoulder as I stood up, dusting my short-shorts and cape.

"Where are we anyways?", Lector asked, swinging his legs back and forth.

"The beginning of time", I sighed. I felt the Exceed flinch.

"Ehhhhh?!", he yelled. I shushed him, hoping that no dragon was anywhere near to hear that. "B-But why?"

I stretched and put a hand on the wall. "Because I have to do fulfill a promise."

"A job?", he asked.

"Well... yes, but its more of a promise." Then a wave of warmth and light washed over me. 'Don't worry. No monster will come near my tree.', a voice suddenly said in my head.

I looked at my shoulder at Lector, finding that he also had the same confused expression. Then I took my hand of the wall and took 5 steps back. No.. this wasn't a wall. What is in front of me right now... is a tree!

"Eve's tree...", I whispered under my breath. This was what Ultear was saying. I pointed at the sky which was apparantley branches and leaves of the tree. "I need to get up there and find an apple."

"Why?", Lector questioned.

I took a breath. "Because of a promise."

The Exceed got off my shoulder and held onto my cape. "Leave that to me!", he cheered and lifted me off the ground, towards the dark shadow of Eve's tree.

When we got near enough, I saw massive branches and leaves the size of myself. Lector set me down on one of the many branches and started looking around. I immeadiatley spotted a golden fruit the size of a regular apple on a nearby branch. Lector was flying around trying to find more apples, and I can't just depend on him all the time. I felt for my keys and found nothing. "Haa~h!", how ironic... I depended on my Spirit friends, too.

I pulled out my whip and threw it towards a branch above the one that had an apple on it. My trusty whip wrapped itself around the branch and once I pulled to see if it can handle my weight, I jumped off of my current branch and swung over to the other one. I landed perfectly on my feet and rushed over to the golden apple after tucking my whip back to my belt loop. I found that it was actually two different apples on one stem. I pulled them apart from each other, then waved my arms around.

"Lector!", I screamed. "I found 2!"

"Really? I couldn't find any!", the Exceed flew to me and inspected the apples I held on each hand. "What do they do?"

"Ul-.. My friend says that this apple is the fruit of impurity", I replied. "If you eat it, then you won't be able to hold magic anymore."

Lector thought for a while before speaking again. "But if you completely get rid of your magic, won't you die?"

Now it was my turn to think for a while. "Ahh!", I yelled. It was true! I didn't think of that! Ultear-san... she wanted to die?

'This apple... takes away your innocence in life.", the same voice from earlier said. 'Magic holder or not, all of you are just sittig ducks, waiting for your death. Your friend here... Ultear. She-'

"H-how did you know her name?!", I demanded.

'She thinks that if she eats my fruit, she'll be able to live like a normal person.', the voice continued. 'She, you and everbody is already living like a normal person. This fruit will let you become far greater than a normal person.'

"W-who are you?!", Lector screamed, huddling back in my chest.

'In this world, in this time, there is only life and death', the voice stated. 'I am Eve, the mistress of life. And the other is Adam, the lord of death. But later on, my beloved dies and he passes his power into a young boy, Zeref.'

"Ehhhh?!", I gasped.

"Y-you know him, Lucy?", Lector whimpered in my arms.

"T-then you give your powers to... Mavis?", I continued.

'No. I have not gave into madness, yet. Adam had died for he was defeated by the insanity of the Snake. But death can never perish, and that is why it was passed onto Zeref, the young boy behind you.'

I turned around and saw a half-naked boy with jet black hair and crimson red eyes. Z-Zeref?!

'I have been waiting for you, Lucy.', Eve continued. 'You shall be the one to inherit my powers. Eat the apple.'

"B-but!", I protested. "I-I can't! I'm a wizard! I-I'm a mage! From Fairy Tail!"

'Eat the apple..' I felt my hand rise to my face and the apple touch my lips.

"L-Lucy!", Lector stuttered. But before he could stop me, I took a big, crunchy bite from the fruit I held in my hand.

Immediatley, I felt sharp pain shoot through my right eye. I dropped both of the apples I held in my hands and clutched my eye, screaming in pain. I stumbled on the large branch and took one more step, but I didn't feel anything beneath my foot.

"AAAHHHHH!", I screamed in pain and agony as I fell towards my death. Lector flew after me but was stopped by Zeref who grabbed his tail.

I opened my eyes again, the pain still lingering but was almost gone. I saw the lush, green grass coming closer and closer... and before I knew it, I had hit the ground with the sound of cracks and snaps.

I woke up,still on the ground. I sat up and saw Lector tied up to a pole that was stuck to the ground, Zeref sitting next to him indian-style, his eyes closed. I lifted myself up and realized the my hand was twisted the other way. I stared at it in shock and horror. I grabbed it with my other hand and snapped it back in place, hearing sounds that spread goosebumps all over my body. I looked at the rest of my body and realized that I was completely messed up.

It tooked at least half an hour trying to fix myself the way it was before. My body welled up in power. I felt energy rush through my veins and the life of Eve in my blood. I felt... different. And I didn't die from that fall.

I walked over to the young Zeref and sat criss-cross-applesauce across from him after untieing Lector who is now asleep in my arms. "Z-Zeref-san...", I whispered, hoping that he wouldn't kill me if I tried talking to him.

Zeref opened his eyes and looked up at me. "Don't talk to me, lowly woman.", he muttered. A vein popped in my head. What a brat! Hey! I had Eve's power of Life! I can go up against him, right?!

"Why! You little...!", I gritted through my teeth while pinching and pulling his cheeks.

"Don't touch me!", he smacked my hand away from him, the grass around him withering and dying.

My eyes widened and for a second, I was scared. Then I realized.. he wasn't a monster, or the deadly black mage,... he was just a lonely little boy who had nothing to do but talk to Eve. But Eve is gone now...

I pulled him into my arms and rested my chin on his head which is now between my chests. "You know, the world disappears when you're lonely... maybe its time you get back..", I whispered to the boy. He froze, then he struggled, then he finally gave up and fell limp in my arms.

"I'm more vulnerable than you think...", he whispered before hugging me back.

"...I know.." Then the grass that had died because of Zeref's power sprang back up in life. Sunroot fowers started growing around us and more spots of light started appearing.

"Ne~ Ne~, Lucy-neesan", Zeref said before pulling away from me.

"Yea, Zeffy-chan~?", I giggled.

He smiled before speaking again. "I know that you're from the future... can you tell me stories?" He set his head on my lap as I leaned back on the tree.

I stroked his hair like I used to do with Sting and closed my eyes. "Alright... I'll tell you all about Fairy Tail, Honeybee... Erza, Gray.. and Natsu."

"Natsu?", he asked, looking up at me.

"Hmmm?", I hummed. "Natsu? Yea... Natsu.. was my first love. And my first true friend. He's one of the most amazing mages and living human that I've ever known."

"N-Natsu-san...", he whispered under his breath.

"Oh? Whats this? Have you, Zeffy-chan, taken an interest in Natsu?", I giggled.

He closed his eyes and smiled, then I told him as much as I could about my life and Fairy Tail. Then eventually, he fell asleep. He was cutest when he's sleeping. I felt my eyelids droop and become heavy... I was a little tired.

I didn't think that I would meet Zeref here. And I didn't think that he was gonna warm up to me. How did he even get the title of a black mage?

**Zeref's POV**

I woke up to the sound of humming. I opened my eyes but quickly regretting it, finding that there are bigger and more spots of sunlights comming from above. I shielded my sight from the blinding light before I sat up and found Lucy-neesan cooking over fire. There was a wooden lodge nearby and fire was eating away at the firewood on the pile of rocks. She had a metal pot hanging over it, while she was stirring the contents with a metal spoon and humming to herself a pleasant tune.

"Lucy-neesan? How did that get here, and where did you find that?", I pointed over at the wooden lodge, then at the metal pot and spoon.

"Oh~! I had a few help from dragons and such~!", she sang gleefully. I smiled, then walked over to the lodge and opened the doors. I stepped in, finding a cozy looking room with a big bed, a fireplace, a big, round carpet, a round, wooden table, and a small couch in front of it. I spotted Lector-san sleeping on the bed, drool dripping from his mouth. I stepped back outside and made my way to Lucy-neesan, now putting soup into wooden bowls with wooden spoons in it.

"Alright! Lets eat!", she said, handing one of the bowls over to me and flopping down on the ground. I sat down across from her and took a bite of my soup.

"Has Lector-san eaten anything?", I asked her.

"Yup!", she claimed. "He fell asleep soon after, so I set him on the bed!"

"...Lucy-neesan...", I muttered under his breath.

"Hmmmmm?", she hummed.

"W-when... when are you going back?", I asked.

"I can stay for about... 1 more month...", she whispered back.

"Why can't you stay?", I whimpered, surprised at myelf that I _actually _whimpered.

"Because... I have to fulfill a promise...", she replied, her voice fading.

"I-Is it the promise you were talking about with Lector-san?"

"No... it's a promise I made with the love of my life.."

"Natsu-san?", I tilted my head.

She giggled. "Come on... lets go.", she motioned for the lodge. "Its almost night."

"I'll help you", I said as I stood up with an empty bowl in my hand. "I-I mean... I'll help you get stronger!"

"You mean train?", she turned around to look at me.

"U-hum", I nodded my head. "I've never really had any knowledge with Life... but I can try to help you!" She set our bowls down by the pile of rocks before she put out the fire.

"I look forward to it!", she smiled kindly.

"Alright! We'll start tomorrow!", I declaired, raising my fist into the air.

"I didn't think that you would get this fired up!", she laughed while she lead the way to the lodge.

"Silence!", I demanded.

"Hai~ Hai~!"

**1 month later; Lucy's POV**

"Zeffy-chan...", I muttered. Its been one month already. I can feel my power getting stronger and stronger... as well as my thirst to release it. "I-I have to go... And... I can't take you with me."

"I know..", he replied. He twiddled his thumbs, picking that habit up from me. "I'll be waiting for you.."

"I know you'll be.." If I know this little boy, then he will literally wait millions, even billions of years waiting for me. "You might not remember what I'll look like then... but remember this mark." I shoved my right hand with my Fairy Tail insignia in his face. "And remember a man with pink hair and this mark on his arm."

"Natsu-san... right?", he tilted his head.

"U-hum", I replied. "And a woman with red hair, and another man with dark-blue hair."

He ignored my words and threw himself onto me. "Lucy-neesan... I love you... and I'll miss you!"

"Hai~ Hai~!", I cheered trying to lift up the atmosphere. But tears started dropping from my eyes. I hugged him tighter while he buried his head deeper into my chest. "I... I love you more, Zeref. I love you more..."

I felt my body become lighter and the world around me started fading away. I looked down at Zeref and saw a tear slip from his left eye, then he, too, started fading away. "You know... Lucy-neesan... I always thought that its better when you're alone.. then nobody can hurt you."

I heard his voice scrath and echo. My mind felt at ease and my heart let go of all the pain. "But you proved me wrong..", he continued. Then everything went white and before I knew it, I was laying on a small bed, looking up at an old, mold-infested ceiling.

"Lucy-san? Is that you? Are you back?", an old lady entered the room. I immediatley knew it was Ultear without having to take a glance at her. I stared holes into the ceiling before tears started overflowing.

"Lucy-san! Are you okay?", she hurried over to me, helping me sit up.

I gasped for air for a few seconds before burrying my face into my hands. "I-I don't know...", I whimpered.

"Y-your eye!", she exclaimed poiting at my right eye. I remembered... Zeffy-chan said something about my right ye turning orange... like it did when I got captured by the new, now former, Oracion Seis. He explained that since I wasn't wearing any limiters, my body overflowed with magic and made everything in The Beginning supersize. And since I had too much power, my right eye acted as a lot of limiters in one.

Ultear-san stroked my hair before speaking up again. "D-did you get an apple?" I looked up at her, anger boiling up inside of me.

"You don't know what horrible thing that apple does...", I gritted through my teeth. Before I fell off that branch, I recalled a feeling of fear and dread wash over me. It made me, literally it made me want to die!

"W-what do you mean?", she demanded. "Why didn't you get the apple?!", she shook me back and forth.

I pushed the old woman away from me and stood over her, now sprawled on the floor. "Life and death is innocent! Seldom pain, hunger and certain happiness in the end is innocent! If you eat that goddamn apple, you'd have to stay like that for eternity without feeling even a tiny bit of happiness, you'd have the constant feeling of fear and madness... and sadness and pain! You wouldn't be living and you wouldn't be dying! You...", I cried more tears while having the desire to clutch my heart so that it won't be crying alone. "Y-you... would be like Zeffy-chan...!"


	6. She died a long time ago

**Chapter 6:**

**Lucy's POV:**

It's been a week since I came back from The Beginning. Fairy Tail and the other guilds doesn't know about my return yet. I'm currently staying with Ultear in her rundown shack she calls her house and I help her around with things she needs help with. But we both know that I'm gonna be eventually sniffed out by the Dragon Slayers. The Sabertooth Dragon Slayers would've already caught my scent, but they are currently staying at Crocus for the upcoming Grand Magic Games.

Right now, I'm at the local Rune Station looking for available jobs for mages not in a guild. I found one that pays 65,000 jewels at Undella Kingdom, the next town over. The job was to retrieve a ceremonial scroll stolen from the Undella Palace by a dark guild called Hollow Soul. I accepted the job and hurried back to Ultear's house to pack my things for 2 days of travel. Undella Kingdom _was_ the next town over but the distance between Driftveil and Undella was hundreds of miles of bare forest.

"Oh! Lucy-san! Did you find a job?", Ultear asked behind me. I was deep into the wardrobe, looking for the right outfit.

"U-hum..", I nodded, my back still turned to her.

"Here...", she pushed me away. "Let me find you one. You won't need another change of clothes?"

"No. I'll travel there, do the job, then head back."

"No. I don't think so", she said, still rummaging in the wardrobe full of clothes.

"What do you mean?"

"Lucy-san... you're not welcome here anymore. After you finish the job, I want you to head to Crocus."

"No, I can just find another place to stay. I don't need this place anyways."

"Well... I already told Makarov-san about your return. So either have the whole Fairy tail guild track you down, which they'll inevitably will, or travel there, talk to your master and participate in the games as a mystery member."

"-You bitch!", I grunted. Then I sighed. "It doesn't matter anyways. If I go there, they'll catch my scent."

"Not if you wear this cape you won't", the old woman pulled out an indigo, hooded cape that goes down to the knees. Another bubble was in place to hold both sides of the cape by the neck, and a purple pearl, I pressume another lacrima, was inside.

"Oh~ great! I'll so~ totally wear that cos' I so~ totally want another lacrima inside of me~!", I sang sarcastically.

"No.", she replied bluntly. "This isn't a lacrima. This is a pearl charm made by the Ezerinis Oyster, which only lives in Snowbelle Lake. The Ezerinis Oyster is said to be pawns of the Snowbelle Lake's spirit and the pearls they make has the magical quality of protecting the wearer from mental outside forces."

"How were you able to get this kind of gold?", I remarked happily, grabbing the cape while staring at the pearl with amazement.

"This was what I used to wear back in my superhero-banish-all-evil days", she replied smiling kindly at me.

"Y-you sure you want me to have this?!"

"Oh! And I bought this for you on my way back from Crocus to tell your Master about your return.", Ultear pulled out a bright orange bikini top and a camo combat short-shorts."

"O-oh, thank you..", she handed me my new outfit and I ushered Ultear in the other room to change.

I took off my plain, white shirt and adjusted my new bikini top onto my body, then I removed my baby pink capris and climbed into my new combat short-shorts. Even being stuck up with what I've experienced from The Beginning, I still had the same sense of style. After braiding my hair into a fish tail braid, I slipped into my cape and stepped outside the small bedroom. Ultear greeted me and walked me outside the shack.

"I'll probably see you in 3 days if you are going to Crocus", she said.

"I'll see how the mission goes and if I have enough fucks to give", I smirked at her. I was walking away, but she stopped me by grabbing my right hand. The hand that was bandaged up to keep me from being in more pain than I already was. The hand that was bandaged up to keep me from remembering my happy past while somebody was suffering because of me. The hand that gave me so much sorrow just by looking at it. The hand... that bore my Fairy Tail insignia.

"While you're out there... you may hear things that are true.. but even so, the people that used to love you, still love you very much.", she whispered.

"What makes you think I care?", I lowered my head, avoiding eye contact with the old woman behind me.

"Lucy!", she let go of my hand and slapped my face. "W-what made you hate them so much?..."

"I-I don't... I don't hate them...! I-It's just that... loving someone can be so..- dangerous...", I answered. These are the kind of conversations that makes me sad. But even if I force them out... the tears just won't come.

"What happened in The Beginning?..", she muttered, knowing that this was a forbidden subject. I sighed. I would've ended up like Zeffy-chan... if it wasn't for Eve. She cares for me... but me not answering will worry her more. Just... just like how I felt with Natsu's and Lisanna's relationship... _I can't lie to myself anymore._...-was what I always used to say. But... I don't want to trouble her any futher than I already have.

"Don't bother yourself with me. Do you really think that I'll tell my concerns to the likes of you? Old woman. I take back what I said before. That one minute you sacrificed was of no use to me or anyone else. Forget about my kindess towards anyone. The past Lucy has died the moment she ate the apple you so desire for. You may have helped us in the past, but now you're nohing but a helpless old hag. Don't push your luck.", I hastily turned and pulled my hood to cover my head and half my face. And even if covering my eyes will unable my sight, in the anime world, I know exactly where I'm going.

I left a gaping and crying Ultear and reached the train station in no time. I may seem like a cold bitch right now, but inside... I'm dying... once again.

The train ride was absolutely perfect! I ended up running into Gajeel and the Team Shadow Gear on their way to Crocus! I was nervous as hell when I saw Gajeel eyeing me. They sat across my booth, and god-knows-what he was thinking in that metal box of his brain! We got off the train at Staleport Bay. A small fishing spot next to Kindle Lake. There was only 1 inn, about 3 or 4 local houses and no Rune Stations. That was it. And lucky me! I get to stay at the same inn as my fellow Fairy Tail members!

I quickly got off the open train stop and ran to the inn, talked with the inn owner and rushed to my room upstairs. I gulped for air, closing the door behind me with a loud 'BAM!'. Oh my god! I _cannot_ deal with them right now! I'm seriously looking for any fucks I could give, but I'm presently out of 'em. I _cannot- _I repeat- I _cannot _deal with them right now!

I didn't deserve this kind of torture. The pain of seeing people I _used_ to care about. Well...- thats what I wanted to believe. I wanted to believe that the past Lucy was really gone. That the past Lucy has long died ever since she laid eyes on the boy she now dedicated her whole life to. He made me stronger. He pushed me towards the future I wanted. Like... how I felt so... weak..., he changed me. See?, I even have canines now... my right eye have lost to sheer power... my heart has cracked and denied love from people I used to care so much for... what happened to me?

**Levy's POV**

Right now, we're on our way to Staleport Bay, the only place nearby that has a train route that goes to Crocus, but of course, having to stop at Undella Kingdom first. Master, already at our destination has sent us to Goldenrod City to get Gajeel so that we can make it in time before the games. Me, my team, Team Shadow Gear, and Gajeel have just borded the train headed to Staleport Bay. When we finally found an open booth, I sat down on one of the leather seats, Gajeel sat next to me, Jet and Droy sat across from us.

I looked outside the train window and watched in a daze as sturdy, big and bare trees passed by. I forgot... Staleport Bay was in the middle of miles of forest next to a humogous lake. I averted my gaze to Jet who is also watching in fascination to what lies beyond the window, then Droy, who was sleeping soundly. His hands rested on his big stomach, his mouth hung open and drool dripped from the source of the loud snores. Then I finally looked at the man sitted next to me, I would expect him to be alread passed out, holding his stomach in a sick manner. I was somewhat right. He was sick and green, but although he suffered from motion-sickness, he stared intently at a lone woman who sat in a booth across from us.

I felt blood rush to my face and was about to turn away pouting. "Oi, Shrimp", he muttered, trying to hold in the urge to vomit.

"H-hai!", I replied, snapping out of the delusion that he would actually fall for the hooded girl.

"T-that girl... over there..", he gagged. "I-I... feel like-... I know her.."

"Maybe someone from Phantom?", I asked. As far as I know, any acquaintance of Gajeel that only he knows was before he joined Fairy Tail.

"No. The only woman in P-Phantom... w-was Juvia... and it f-feels like I-I know her.. from... Fairy T-Tail..!"

"From Fairy Tail? Does she have a familiar smell?", I finally remembered that Gajeel was a Dragon Slayer and his senses are far beyond a human's, so if he knew her from Fairy Tail, he would've already recognized her scent already.

"N-no...", the Iron Dragon Slayer choked out.

"Then how could you have known her from Fairy Tail?"

"N-no... that's not what I-I meant... s-she doesn't h-have... she d-doesn't have a scent. I-I can't even feel any l-life force c-coming from... her..!"

**Gajeel's POV**

There's something about that girl. I can't smell her... I can't feel any life force in her... I can't even hear her breathing. She gives me this feeling of warmth... but at the same time, being around her... for some reason, I suddenly feel sadness and sorrow seeping in my heart. She feels familiar... like being around one of the girls in Fairy Tail.

"Gajeel, we're here", I heard Levy whisper to me while shaking me lightly. I felt a sudden feeling of relief wash over me and I felt re-energized again. I was about to go confront the mysterious girl, but she bolted out and rushed to one of the buildings in the small town-.. or would you even call this a town?

"What's up with her?", Jet stated.

"Well, maybe she was hungry and had to go eat", Droy added.

I stepped out of the train, followed by Levy, then her team. I walked towards the building the mysterious hooded girl went to and opened the doors to the building.

"I think this is an inn", Levy said following after me to the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?", the man behind the desk asked warmly, making me cringe in disgust.

"We need a room for the night, please", Levy replied smiling back at him.

"Alright, your names and how many rooms you would like", he pulled out a clip-board with a paper and pen on top. "There are two beds in each room, and we only have 8 rooms, 1 of them already taken."

One of them? So the girl is staying in this inn with us. "How much for one room?", Levy asked.

"10,000 each"

"We'll take 3 rooms, please", Levy decided.

"What?! 3?! But there's only 4 of us!", I exclaimed. "You're washing money down the drain!"

"I'm not staying in a room with any of you guys!", she squeaked while handing the man 30,000 jewels.

"Alright, names please."

"I'm Gajeel Redfox."

"I'm Levy McGarden."

"I'm Jet, and he's Droy", he pointed with his thumb behind him to Droy who was eating a bucket of Kentucky Fried Children.

"Alright...", the man muttered scribbling on the paper. "Here you go, and here you go." He handed us the reciept and 3 keys with numbers on them.

Levy and her team was heading upstairs, I was about to follow but I had to ask this man something. I pounded a fist on the counter and glared at the man. "The hooded woman that came here..."

He nodded, knowing who I was talking about. "What's her name?"

"I-I'm sorry... I-I can't reveal a-a client's i-information...!", he shivered.

"HAAH?", I grabbed his collar and pulled him over the counter.

"S-she said h-her name wa-as... Eve!", he sputtered. I dropped his shirt and he flopped down on the counter. Eve?

I walked to over to Levy and the others who had shock and disbelief on their faces. "Oi Shrimp", I whispered.

"G-Gajeel...", she smacked me lightly on the back of my head. "This is the only inn here and I'm not going to get kicked out because of you."

I pulled her upstairs, followed by Jet and Droy who was blabbering about not touching their princess. Once we got to the second floor, I pulled her closer to me, making her jump. "W-what are yo-"

"Was there anyone called Eve in Fairy Tail?", I whispered into her ear.

"E-Eve?", she pushed me back, her face smeared with a faint red color. "N-no, I don't think so."

I thought a bit more... I definitely know her from Fairy Tail. No doubt about it! "Levy... she feels familiar.", I muttered.

"Familiar?"

"Yea... like being around bunny-girl or something." I saw Levy flinch at this. She lowered her head as she shivered in... sadness.

"D-don't say that... don't get my hopes up...", she dropped a few small tears, her voice weak and fragile. I immediatley regretted saying what I did.. "Don't say tha-at...! Lu-chan... Lu-chan... there's no way-.. no way she's gonna' come b-back... cos' she's... she's... Lu-chan has been gone for 3 years already...!"

**Lucy's POV aka Eve**

I was still sitting by the door, muttering to myself about god-knows-what and hitting my head with my hands. "Ha~ah", I sighed. Maybe I should just say hi to them. I haven't seen them for a month and I've been in hiding for a week. They're probably worried and still searching for me. But Ultear could've just told them that I was on a mission, even when I came back, Ultear, too, was worried and was happy to see me. Even when she knew where I was... there was definitely something off. I mean, Staleport Bay didn't even exist a month ago before I went back to The Beginning.

I let my hands relax and I sat in silence. I needed peace, for now. Then I heard people talking outside my door. I pressed my ear closer to the door and held my breath in silence. "Familiar?", I heard a small, sweet voice say. L-Levy! Levy and the others are just on the other side of this door!

"Yea... like being around bunny-girl or something.", another voice replied. Gajeel... h-he's on to me.. I didn't want to hear more... but at the same time, I _needed_ to hear more. I just need to bear the pain in my heart a bit longer.

"D-don't say that... don't get my hopes up...", I heard Levy whimper. Her voice was... so sad. "Don't say tha-at...! Lu-chan... Lu-chan... there's no way-.. no way she's gonna' come b-back... cos' she's... she's... Lu-chan has been gone for 3 years already...!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My heart stopped. I felt the world around me cave in closer... and closer... and closer.

3... years? I've been gone for... 3 years? Was that why Ultear... was so happy when I came back? Because I've been gone for 3 years?

B-but I thought... that I've been gone for only a month...

T-then Fairy Tail... what happened to them? My apartment... Natsu...

Sting...

I stopped breathing. My heart stopped beating. My head was frozen in time. And my tears... finally came.

I stood up and slowly opened my door. My hood was still over my head. I saw the door across my room shut, leaving crums of fried chicken skin. Down the hall, another door shut, mutters was heard until it fully closed. Then I saw her. She was shaking and clenching her fist. Tears were dropping from her eyes that was concealed by her long, elbow-length hair. Levy... she was in so much pain. More than me... I.. was selfish.

I walked over to the girl who was now at least 5 cm taller than me. She looked up and flinched, seeing a creepy hooded woman spreading her arms wide at her. Anyone would've been creeped out by that.

I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face into her shoulder. I expected her to push me away but... she hugged me back. I cried into her shoulder as she did with mine. She lifted her head as we both pulled away, rubbing tears from our eyes.

"W-who are you?", she whispered. I flinched. Then I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into my room.

I locked the door and faced the bluenette girl. Slowly, I raised my hands to my head and pulled my hood back. "Levy... I missed you."

**Levy's POV**

"O-oi! Shrimp", Gajeel tried calming down my loud sobs. He put his hand on my shoulder and lifted my head with the other. No... I-I may have feeling for him... but I won't easily forgive him when we all know that what... what happened to Lu-chan was a forbidden subject. I smacked his hands away and pushed him as hard as I can.

"G-Get away from me you monsters", I gritted through my teeth. Jet and Droy cowered and went to their room. Gajeel flinched, then hesitated before going to his own room.

I can't do this anymore! Pretending that everything's back to normal... when we're far from that. Why did we stop looking for her? Why is it that Natsu stopped looking for her? Why is it that... Sting stopped looking for her. I know about her and Sting's relationship. Lucy told me everything the night before she disappeared. Because... because we're best friends... right?

Now, Sting's plugging that Sabertooth whore and Natsu's returned to his normal self after he fished another girl from Hargeon.

I cried harder, thinking about this... was really hard for me. Then the hooded girl, Eve, opened her door. The uncovered part of her face, pale. I lifted my head up to see her arms opened wide. I flinched, about to go to my own room before she wrapped her arm around me.

Feelings of warmth and love washed over me... I felt like hugging her back. And I did so. Gajeel was right... she felt like... Lu-chan. Eve buried her head in my shoulders and cried, I did the same. But these weren't tears of sadness... these were tears of joy. And... I really don't know why...

Then we both pulled away, rubbing our eyes to cover the evidence that we were crying. "W-who are you?", was the dumb question I asked, already knowing who she was. The girl in front of me was Eve... right?

Not replying, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me into her room. I wasn't the least bit hesitant. I wanted- no... I _needed_ to know who she is. Who she really is.

She locked the door and faced me. Then she slowly pulled her hood back, revealing blonde, waist-length hair in a fishtail braid. Her long back pulled back with a bobby pin. Her skin was a soft white color and her lips was a lush pink. Her left eye was a chocolate brown color... and her right eye was... orange. An empty... sad orange color.

"Levy... I missed you." Then it finally hit me. Although her heart earrings were gone, that same smile... that same hair... that same chocolate eye.

"L-Lu-chan...!", I covered my mouth with my hands, my eyes overflowed with tears. It took me a while, but I finally mustered up the courage to keep my hands from touching my face in any way. I smiled from ear to ear while tears streamed down my cheeks.

"I-it's been a long time... Lu-chan...!"

**Lucy's POV**

I curled up in my blanket in the bed closest by the window. Levy, on her stomach, faced me on the bed by the door. Lector, who was hiding, but following me the whole time curled up next to my head. He was now wearing green, loose sweatpants intead of his past blue vest. "So Rogue is still searching for me?", I asked Levy who was filling me in with what happened while I was gone.

"Yup, and so is Cana and Juvia. What else do you want me to tell you?", Levy swung her legs back and forth, smiling like a maniac.

"How about... Natsu!", I grinned. If I know my guy best friend, then he's probably still looking for me too! I saw Levy flinch as she lowered her head. "What?"

"You... have all the right in the world to know... but do you really want to hear?", she whispered.

_"While you're out there... you may hear things that are true.. but even so, the people that used to love you, still love you very much." _Ultear's voice echoed in my head. "Yes... I need to hear...", I stated with a serious tone.

"Natsu... he searched for you for a whole year after your disappearance. But he suddenly gave up... he was depressed for a whole week after that. So he went back to Hargeon.."

"Hargeon? Why?"

"Because... we think.. that he wants to remember the times he spent with you."

"T-that's.. sweet."

"But then he came back... with another girl."

"Another girl?"

"Yea... her name is Luna Young. She joined Fairy Tail the day Natsu brought her."

"N-Natsu brought her...?"

"Yea... and the odd thing is... she's a Celestial Wizard, like you..."

"W-wehhh?! D-did Natsu bring her to Fairy Tail.. because s-she's like me?"

"Thats what we all thought. But Natsu returned to normal the day he brought her. He became really attached to her... like how he became with you in the past. She had Yukino's keys when she came to Fairy Tail and she also had 3 silver ones, too."

"Yukino's keys? You mean Libra, Pisces and Opriuchus?"

"Yea... After about a month she joined, Erza began trusting her and everyone opened up and returned back to normal. Then... your keys..."

"My keys? What about my keys?"

"Erza... was the one who found your keys. When she began opening up to Luna... she kind of thought of her as our new Lu-chan.. we all did. So Erza.. gave your keys to her... and now, Luna has a contract with all the golden keys."

What? Loke... Ares... Everyone? Don't you know that I'm still alive? "Levy..."

"I-I can help you get them back!", Levy declared.

"No... I don't think... I don't think I'm a Celestial Wizard anymore... I don't even think that you can even call me a mage... I'm... Levy... I'm not Lucy anymore. I'm Eve.. the Queen of the Rise of Man."


	7. Oh, wow Didn't see that coming

**Chapter 7:**

**Levy's POV**

"Come on, Lu- I-I mean Evee-chan! Lets go before the train leaves!", I waved my arm at the hooded girl exiting out of the inn. I decided that I'm going with Lu-chan to Undella Kingdom to do her job with her. I left a note outside Gajeel's door saying that I went somewhere with Evee-chan and not to worry because I'll be at Crocus after I finish the job with her. The inn owner said that the train route for Undella Kingdom comes every 5 hours, so me and Lu-chan got up at 4:00 in the morning to rush over to the open train station.

We waited for about 5 minutes when the sound of the railings clashing against the ground and the rubble mercilessly jumping in fear came. The train stopped about a few feet ahead of us when the doors opened. "You ready for this?", I asked Lu-chan smiling.

"Come on!", she laughed running ahead of me. We stepped inside the train and found no one except a few merchants in some booths. No mages whatsoever. We sat at an open booth across from each other, smiling and laughing about what I've told her about what happened in the last Grand Magic Game.

Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are both rivaling in power and magic. So they both have a team a and b. Sting was in Sabertooth Team A and Rogue was in Sabertooth Team B. As for Fairy Tail, they both have the same people on their team, except Luna replaced Lucy's position in Fairy Tail Team A.

On one event, there was a 50 foot tall pole in the middle of the arena and on top was a platform that held a flag. There were flying disks soaring wherever they please, and it just so happens, the Dragon Slayers have volunteered on that event. Lets just say, they had to clean up their own mess.

"Levy, how many more hours until we get to Undella?", Lu-chan asked me, tilting her head like how she used to.

"Umm... about 6 to 7 more hours", I replied smiling at the girl before me.

We chatted about her book and her ideas a little bit more, and before we knew it we were laying down on the seats sleeping like a log.

**Lucy's POV**

Me and Levy fell into a deep sleep after chatting for what felt like hours. Then.. I had a peculiar dream...

_"Lucy.. Lucy... listen to me, Lucy..."_

_ "No... my name is... my name is..! Eve!"_

_ "No. You are Lucy Heartfilia. A living human. Don't think as if you can compare yourself to someone like me."_

_ "W-what do you mean?... Eve... is that you?"_

_ "I let you go back. I let you see another side of the man who you were once so afraid of... so that you can feel that feeling in your heart that proves that it's still beating. To prove that every second blood continues to run in your veins, you're nothing but a human."_

_ "But the power you gave me..."_

_ "Yes? Just because I gave you the power of life, it doesn't mean you can rank yourself aside from that of a human's. The power of Life isn't the One Magic, so before you believe that you're invincible, think back to the times that you were weak and had to be saved. You were more powerful back then than you are now. You had the One Magic back then."_

_ "I... was more powerful back then?"_

_ "Well... not necessarily. But if it wasn't for who you were in the past, you wouldn't have been able to find the one that matters the most to you. You wouldn't have stood up to the man who raised you for people that you barely knew. You woudn't have cried in pain just because you placed all your trust into an immature boy. But mostly, you wouldn't have uttered the words that sealed your eternal feelings for someone who laughed at you while you were on the verge of dying. That is what it means to live. To be a human. To have a heart that wants to love, that wants to hate. A heart that wants to feel. You are not me. You are not the Queen of the Rise of Man. You are a human that loves and is loved."_

**6 hours later; Still Lucy's POV**

I woke up to the sound of bells and cheering. I rubbed my eyes and sat up from the red, leather seat of the booth. "Levy... Levy...", I shook Levy who was still snoozing.

"I'm still sleeping... Lu-chan...!", she muttered as she started swatting my face away.

"Gajeel found us", I whispered into her ear. Then she immediatley sat up, knocking my head back. "A-araiii!", I whimpered in pain, holding my chin.

"Ha ha, very funny", the bluenette girl looked around and finally realized that we have arrived at Undella Kingdom. "Okay, lets go."

I grabbed a sleeping Lector and cupped him into my arms, rocking him into an even deeper sleep. Then I followed Levy out of the train and into the festive city. I observed everything around me and saw that there were tall walls that surrounded the city. And not far off, there was a humongous building with countless towers rising from it's roof. "Waaahhh~!", I gaped in amazement at the jolly townspeople partying.

"Come on! Where did that flyer said the client's house was?", she pushed my fishtail braid out of the way and reached under my cloak, pulling out the flyer that was tucked in the back of my bikini top. I leaned in next to the girl who was looking intently at the flyer.

In big, fancy letters, the flyer screamed at us, **Retrieve a ceremonial scroll stolen from Undella Palace by Hollow Soul. Price: 65,000 at Undella Palace, Undella Kingdom.**

"You know, Levy. That was a pretty-"

"Yea, yea, I know. That was a pretty dumb question."

"Alright...! Off we go to the royalty cave!", I declared marching off towards the palace.

**Someone yet to be introduced's POV**

I was standing by my window looking out into the city. Always partying, every day of every month of every year.

I wanted to go out there! Instead, I have to stay in this god-forsaken room! I didn't even hurt that maid that bad! I didn't even mean it!

I was about to shatter my window until I spotted something that I don't usually see everyday. There was a bluenette girl walking in front of a hooded girl carrying a sleeping cat. Now, what really piqued my interest was the hooded girl. I couldn't smell her, couldn't hear her... I couldn't feel her.

Then the hooded girl pulled her hood back revealing something that gave me a boner. Yes, I am a boy. The girl had long, blonde hair pulled into a fishtail braid. Her skin was fair and her lips were full. Her eyes were... different colors? Brown and orange... how peculiar. I watched them disappear somewhere my window couldn't show.

"Hey, kid.", I turned around to an orange Exceed with round, blue eyes and long, wavy fur. He wore a green turtleneck along with a red collar with a gold coin attached to it.

"Yea?", I replied turning away from the window.

"Your dad wants you to meet the mages who accepted the job."

"But I thought that was over with!"

"Why don't you tell your dad that.", the Exceed said walking back outside in the hall.

"You're not a very supportive cat, are you?"

**Lucy's POV**

I shivered as I lowered my hood. I felt like someone was watching me. "Lu-chan! We're here!", Levy called out to me. "I-I mean- Evee-chan!"

"Waa~h! So this is where royalty lives!", I walked up next to the bluenette. She lead the way to the front gate where 2 guards stood on each side.

"State your business.", one of them said bluntly.

"W-we're the mages that accepted the job!", Levy said.

The guards' faces twisted in confusion. "What job?"

"Ummm... to retrieve a ceremonial scroll stolen from here.", I replied in a low tone. Then they both looked at each other before one of them walked to a booth that held a phone right beside the gate. He picked up the phone and said some things I could barely hear. Then he nodded before he hung up. The guard turned around and pushed a button, causing the massive gate to open.

"King Undel is awaiting your presence in the lobby. I suggest you go now before he gets impatient."

I loooked at Levy who looked back at me. Then I followed her through the gates and down a path that lead to the front doors of the palace. She knocked 3 times on the doors before it opened revealing a teen, a bit younger than us. She had brown, straight and long hair, with light blue eyes that reminded me of Mira and Lisanna, and a purple sundress that stopped at her mid-thighs.

"Come in..", she smiled warmly at us. She opened the door wider to let us in and lead us to a massive room, sparkling with gold and silver. "Come sit down." She sat down on a white, leather couch and motioned for us to sit across from her. And we did so.

"Ummm... about the job..", Levy started.

"Oh! Yes, the job. Well, we'll get to that a bit later.", the girl smiled again. "My name is Carcia Undel. I am the queen of this Kingdom."

"Oh! Nice to me- WHAT?! THE QUEEN?!", Levy's eyes popped out of their sockets. "B-but-.. you're so-"

"Young? Yes, that is true.", Queen Carcia finished Levy's sentence. "I am believed to be the beauty in this kingdom, and so his highness married me. We have two beautiful children, and a kingdom that loves us so."

"Two children?", I mused. "Well, that must be a delight for someone your age."

"Oh, no! Please don't get me wrong. They're not related to me by blood. The eldest son is actually 3 years older than me, and his highness' daughter is a year older than me."

"How old are you excatly?", I asked the beautiful young woman before me.

"I am 16 years old.", she answered. I smile in amusement while beside me, Levy stuttered in complete, uttered defeat.

"My love.", a booming voice crept up on us. I flinched at the loud voice and Levy just screamed. Only Carcia displayed a warm smile and turned around to greet an old man with a despicably large beard and droopy, green eyes.

"Your highness...", Carcia ran up to the man and kissed him on the cheek. Behind them was a pretty teen, about the same age as me. She had straight shoulder-length mint green hair, and emerald eyes.

The girl, I pressume the princess, sat across from us, followed by the king and Carcia. "You are the mages who accepted the job, yes?", the princess spoke. Me and Levy nodded, allowing her to continue. "We require your names, ages, and affiliation. Also where you came from and what magic you use."

Levy was about to speak up before I interrupted her. "Woah-woah-woah. Hold it, princess."

Levy and the others stared wide-eyed at me. "Before we introduce ourselves, use your manners and tell us who you are first." Even if I am sounding a bit rude, I'm not going to reveal any information to strangers. Even if they are royalty or not.

"Very well then.", the king sighed. "My name is Mako Undel, I believe you have already met my beautiful wife, Carcia Undel. She is my-" He motioned to the princess.

"Father, I can introduce myself.", the princess said coldly. "I am Maka Undel, the princess of this kingdom. And-"

"WHAT'S UP PARTY BITCHES!", a boy who had spiky, mint green hair shouted from atop the steep, shiny stairs. Then he sat on the railing and slid down laughing like a maniac... laughing like Natsu. Then he rested his arms on the back of the couch the royalties say on, smirking. Smirking a lot like Sting.

"And that is my brother", Maka closed her eyes and finished her interrupted sentence. Now, I got a closer look at the boy. His eyes were dull blue, and a bit slanted. Like... Sting's.

I wanted to ask Levy about Sting. What happened to him while I was gone... but Ultear's voice kept coming into my head. Levy and Ultear knew that Sting had done something they think I would hate him for. And honestly... I'm scared as hell.

"Woah... What the hell is up with your eyes", the prince squinted his eyes at me, little did I know that he already saw me and what I looked like a little while ago.

"It means that if you mess with me, you won't be able to find out.", I sighed at him.

"Feisty, aye?", he chuckled.

"Mages, please proceed to introduce yourselves", King Mako coughed to get everyone's attention.

"I am Levy McGarden and she is-"

"Start with your information, I have to hear out all the important information before we work with mages.", Maka interrupted.

"U-uh... alright then. I'm Levy MacGarden, I'm 20 years old. U-umm.. what else... I'm with Fairy Tail from Magnolia... and um... my magic is Solid Script. A-and she is Eve-"

"My name is Lucy...", I said. "I'm 17. I travel so I'm not in a guild.", I lied.

"And your magic?", Maka asked.

"Is something not to be reckoned with." I remembered what Zeffy-chan said on our 8th day of training.

_ "Lucy-neesan, remember this. Death cannot result to life. But Life can result to death. So be careful with your powers, you not only have the powers of Eve, but Adam as well. And the most important thing! Don't lose control to this power! You will kill everyone around you!"_

_ "EHHH?!"_

_ "No just kidding. Just be careful with it, though."_

"No. Get out of my face before I throw you out.", Maka yelled while the King and Queen attempted to calm her down.

"Right! Cos' me getting in your face will make it much,_ much_ better and that will cause a commotion!", I laughed, along with the prince who was rolling on the floor holding his stomach.

"Maka! Get to your bed chamber, NOW!", the King roared. The princess jumped before scrambling up the stairs. The king the sighed and sat back down across from me. "I'm sorry for my daughter's behavior."

"No! No! We are at fault too!", Levy waved her hands at the King to assure him that it wasn't his fault.

"Now, continue with our business", I muttered. "Where does this 'Hollow Soul' guild live. I'll crush them into smitterins!"

"But pops, I thought that the guild was burnt down along with the scroll!", the boy sat next to his father.

"Well, yes. The scroll wasn't found in the building so we pressume that it has burnt along with most of the things there."

"Then why put a price on it?", I asked.

"Well... we were hoping that a woman would accept that job. And lucky us, you two did.", the king replied.

"Why would you want a woman to accept the job?", Levy burrowed her brows in confusion.

"Because I want you to marry my son. He is getting nearer at that age where he should be wedded. You.", he pointed at Levy. "You are too old. But you.", he averted his finger to me. "You would make a fine queen for my son."

"But pops, I don't have an older brother.", the boy said. At this, the king sighed.

"As you can see, he's in very deep trouble without someone to guide him the right way.", he had a hopeful expression on his face.

"Me?", I asked him. He nodded. "I-I don't even know his name and you want me to marry him? A-and why didn't you just put a poster up saying you want a woman to be your son's girlfriend!"

"Because then anyone could take it. I want someone to be brave enough to go in combat against a dark guild just for a scroll. And that is you."

"You would make a lovely bride!", Carcia smiled while Levy stared at me, mouth agape.

"Son, introduce yourself to your new bride!", the King boomed.

"W-wait! I-I'm not-"

"The name's Sting.", he said. "Sting Undel."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What?

**Levy's POV**

"The name's Sting.", the boy said. "Sting Undel."

I felt my heart skip a beat. Sting?

I turned to Lu-chan. Afraid of what I may see.

Her eyes were wide. Her mouth hung open slightly, and I could just barely see tears forming at her eyes. Then she collapsed.

I felt the whole world around me stop. I can almost reach her... my arms are going as far as they can go. Everything's black and white... time is slowing down as the milliseconds passed.

Then she hit the floor. Thats when the world came back to normal, snapping me out of my live nightmare. I kneeled over her, tears pouring out of my eyes. "Lu-chan! Lu-chan!", I shook her violently.

I could barely hear the King shouting for the guards to get the Kingdom's best healer, the queen kneeled beside me trying to calm me down. Then the guards pulled me away as I struggled to reach my best friend's side once more. "LU-CHAN!"

Then Sting hurried over to Lucy and carried her bridal-tyle, saying something about taking her to the upstairs infirmary room. I saw Lector wake up and fly over to the unconcious Lucy.

The guards threw me outside the front doors and shut it. The guards that guarded the gate then dragged me out the palace. "Give me back Lu-chan!", I pounded my fist on the palace gates, earning a few stares from the locals.

"Miss, I'm sorry for your loss, but the King has ordered for her to be kept in the palace.", one of the guards pulled me away from the gates.

"Why?! What do you want from her?! I just...", I landed on my knees, my hands trying to catch my falling tears. "I just... got her back...! Don't take her away... again..!"

"Again, please forgve me. I'm afraid I can't do anything about it. She's going to be the bride of Prince Undel and nothing can change that. But do not worry, she's in good hands."

Good hands? So this is what if feels like to let someone go. She's still my best friend. My sister. But I guess she has her own life. And she's probably powerful enough to get herself out of there. But I'm not that easy.

I turned to the guard that tried calming me down and stood up. I grabbed his collar and pulled him closer to me. "Then promise me one thing. On the Grand Magic Games, I want her at Crocus. I want to see her there, watching the games. You got that?", I peered up at the guard. "And if you don't. You got Fairy Tail chasing you by the tail." Then I turned around and walked off into the city. I'm going back to Crocus... and I really hope I'll see her there next week.

**Sting Undel's POV**

It's been 3 days since the girl Lucy passed out on us the night she came to the palace. I took her to the infirmary room and treated her back to health myself. There's something about this girl... I just know it.

I look at her sleeping face and my heart instantly starts racing. I look at my sister and my heart dies from suffocation. Yes... there's definitley something about Lucy. She's different from all the other girls I've met in my entire life. I can't leave her side. Then I slowly started falling asleep on her stomach... rising up and down in a steady pace as she bathed in complete, uttered beauty.

.

.

"You... hey you...", a voice and a constant poking finger woke me up.

"WHAT THE HELL DO-", I screamed and found myself looking at Lucy, awake and trembling. Then she cleared her throat and smacked my face.

"Is that anyway to treat someone who woke you up as gentle as possible?", she smacked me again.

"As gentle as possible?"

"I could've smashed your skull, unless you wanted that.", she said. Then she turned the other way and shivered. "Then you'll totally be creepy..."

"Hey! Look who's talking! I'm the one who carried your heavy ass all the way up here!", I argued, knowing that she's definitely the one.

"No one asked you to! I could've done incredible even if you buried me alive!"

"Then get your ass up! I'm taking you where you belong!", I slammed my hands down on the bed and stood up.

"Oh! This should be good! And where is that exactly?", she mused.

I can't hold it in much longer... the urge to feel... to taste those lush, pink lips. To map out her mouth and to be able to describe every last detail of what if felt and tasted like. "With me...", I whispered as I climbed on top of her on the bed. I was on all fours, staring down at the only woman in the world that can make me happy. Then I broke.

I smashed my lips against hers, I couldn't care less wether I was too rough. I enjoyed hearing her muffles and moans inbetween kisses. I opened my mouth a bit wider and let my tongue caress her lower lip. She resisted and tried to push me away but I held her wrist down with my hands. To gain entrance into the first level of heaven, I bit hard on her lower lip and watched her her eyes simmer with tears.

'A little bit more...', I thought. 'Just bear with me a little bit more and I won't do this if you don't want me to.'

She gasped and opened her mouth slightly at the sting of my bite. I took advantage of the situation and slipped my tongue into her mouth and made sure that every last spot was touched by my saliva. Then, at last, I found her tongue pulled back and tensed. I tickled it with mine and dug under it to see what she's capable of. But she just won't move...!

I opened my eyes and felt my heart wavering. Lucy... she was looking directy at me... tears were traveling down the side of her face. It was time... I knew it was time to stop... I pulled away from the passionate kiss- well,.. for me, that is. And got off of her. She shivered and trembled violently, and I was scared as shit trying to calm her down. When I knew I couldn't do anything, I sat back down on the chair beside her bed. Then she turned to me, curled up in a ball, her eyes wide with disbelief and _madness._ Tears, still flowing from her them... she looked up at me. Then she giggled. Then she laughed. Then she smiled from ear to ear. Then she screamed.

"O-oi.. Lucy! A-are you okay?!", I panicked as she stopped my hands from getting closer to her. Then her different colored eyes turned kind and warm. She let go of my hand and curled up back into a ball.

"I-I want _my _Dragon Slayer...", she whispered.

"Your Dragon Slayer?", I asked. I knew what a Dragon Slayer is, but I didn't understand what she meant about _her_ Dragon Slayer.

"U-hum...", she nodded. "I want... I want my White Dragon Slayer... I want... Sting...!"


	8. To get slapped by your masturbation hand

**Chapter 8:**

**Lucy's POV; 3rd night in Undella Palace**

I fell asleep after I threw a tantrum at the panicked prince. I know he's worried about me. _His bride to be. _But I gotta have a serious talk with him about that matter.

I woke up and looked around. The white blanket snaked around me in a weird way, probably from my break down. I spotted a clock on the wall that had the door probably leading outside. It was about 3 in the morning.

"Lushy... are you feeling okay?", I heard a small voice say. I look behind me and found Lector by my pillow. He had a worried face plastered on his cute little Exceed head.

"Yea... where's Levy?", I asked him.

"She was thrown outside by the guards", he replied climbing up on my breasts. "Levy-san is probably going back to Crocus."

"I guess I've got to go to Crocus, too.", I cradled him in my arms and rocked him back to sleep. "Soon... soon, we'll see the one we love the most, Lector."

I've gotta find a way out of this palace. I could just use my powers to blast myself out of this room. But the Undel's will be after my ass. I gotta' get to Crocus as soon as I can!  
I walked over to the window and lifted the latch that kept it locked. I pushed them open and looked down, only to find a moat swarming with Panda Sharks. I didn't even cross a bridge to get here! So.. I'm probably at the back of the palace, because out back there's just miles of wilderness and wild life. No wonder they armed this castle with Panda Sharks. It's obvious I can't escape this way.

So I made my way to the only door in the room and opened it slowly, careful so that nobody will hear. Right before I stuck my head out to see if my path is cleared, someone crashed into me, knocking me back and causing me to drop Lector who was crying in pain.

"Arraii!", I sat up, massaging my head from the impact of the ground hug.

"I thought you would try to escape...", I looked up and saw Sting Undel with a bag over his shoulder.

"So?... You can't keep me in this palace forever! I will escape, even if it's the last thing I do!", I declared standing up.

"I know... that's why I'm coming with you."

"Eh?", I froze. "W-whaddaya mean? Just because your father says I'm going to be your bride, it doesn't mean you can follow me everywhere... though I never agreed so I'm not your bride."

"I know you won't marry me. You love Sting Eucliffe, right?", he smirked. At this, I blushed my face off, turned around and started petting Lector who was inching away from me.

"Since you travel, you must know which train takes you where and such... and I'm not escaping with you because I love you... well thats part of it."

"Escaping?", I burrowed my brows in confusion. "But aren't you the prince?"

"My dad has never let me out of this palace... well, not out of the kingdom. I think I'm old enough to go out there, I mean you're 2 years younger than me and you're already being kept hostage my dad. And if that doesn't convin-"

"Alright! Come on! WOOOOH! GO ADVENTURE!", I screamed. "Oh- I'm sorry, finish your sentence."

"Well, I've seemed to convince you, but here you go.", he tossed me and old rusty key. "I don't know if that'll be of any use to you, but take it as a thank you gift." I inspected the key in my hands and even sniffed it. It was rusty and... old. It was also the same size of my Stellar Friends' keys. At least, I think so. It felt like ages since I held them in my hands.

I tucked the key in my bikini top and slipped on my cloak that rested on my bed. "I don't think theres any guards out there, so-"

"Night shift."

"So we must go to the window!"

Lector sat on my shoulder while I reopened the window. "How are we going to get down, or avoid getting eaten by the Panda Sharks?"

I sighed and held my chin like a smart person. "Here.", I told him crouching down. "Get on my back."

"It's my pleasure.", Sting laughed. "I've been waiting for this. Even if our clothes are in the way!"

"Shut up.", I chuckled. "Alright, hold on tight."

I jumped out the open window and fell. I tried my best to adjust my position and get comfortable. "A-angel... **Angel Soul**!", I shouted at the wind. It was only a matter of time until we hit the water below. I opened my eyes, with Sting still clutching on to me and saw cute sharks speeding our way. Then a pair of wings sprouted out from my shoulder blades, making me scream in pain. I tried my best to fly out of the water, and succeeded only by a few seconds. The bad thing was, my wings were now wet and could only take us a few feet away from the deadly moat. Then my wings forced themself back into my back, causing me to scream again... in pain.

"Woahh... you're an angel?", Sting U. climbed off of me and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"No...", I gasped for air. "Come on, lets get going." I started heading towards the forest.

He caught up to me and stopped me from going any further. "We're traveling on foot?" I paused and looked at him like I've just seen a dumbass. And as a matter of fact, I just did.

I swatted his face away and continued towards the forest, Lector sitting on my shoulder, and an obtuse circle trailing behind.

**Lector's POV**

We walked until daylight and finally, the prince collapsed.

"Finally think that the palace is better than this?", Lushy mused.

"Nope.", the other Sting gasped for air as he sat on the ground.

"We're far from Staleport Bay, or from any other city.", Lushy rested her hands on her hips. She, too, was tired.

"Well, sweety... anywhere is better than the palace, as long as I'm with you.", he flashed a white smile.

The blonde sighed and stared at Sting U. for a few more minutes. "Fine, fine. Get on my back again. You too, Lector."

Sting cimbed up on her fragile body and I sat on his head, clutching his hair just in case she used _that_ way to get to Staleport Bay.

Lushy took a few breaths then got in a running position. "**Light Speed**...", she started running, we saw nothing but a blinding light surround us, and before we knew it, we were standing in front of the inn where she met Levy again.

"You got some awesome shit up your sleeves", the mint boy patted Lushy's back. I flew off of his head and lifted her hood up just incase someone we knew was here.

"Thanks, Lector.", she fished me out of the air and hugged me between her breasts. "Come on, prince."

She walked inside the inn, just to be greeted by the same man behind the counter. "Oh, welcome back, Eve-san.", he looked over at us. Then we noticed her... the girl who was previously talking with the man, had turned around to look at us. Oh no...

**Sting Undel's POV**

We walked into the tiny building I pressumed was a porta potty. I was wrong.

A man with a strange haircut greeted Lucy when we walked in.. calling her Eve of something. Thats when I spotted the girl that was talking to the man. She had a belly-button length french braided, white hair. She had shiny brown eyes and light skin. She wore a white and blue cape with feathers attached, and she had a tight blue dress, rimmed with golden laces around it. Her eyes widened when they landed on Lector, who was between Lucy's breasts.

I heard Lector mutter something, staring at the girl like she did with him. "Lector...", she whispered. "Then... Lucy-sama is here, too?"

I saw Lucy lower her head and twiddle her thumbs. Then the other woman started tearing up. "L-Lucy-sama!", she rushed over to the others and pulled them into her arms. "Y-you're a-alive!"

"Please...", Lucy smiled, slipping off her hood. "Don't tell anybody.."

"B-but why?"

Lucy bit her lip and twiddle her thumbs again. "B-because I want to surprise them at the Grand Magic Games!"

"Weeh?!", I screamed. "Y-you're going to participate in the Grand Magic Games?!"

"I-I think so...", she smiled at me.

"Tell me all about what happened to you while you were gone!", the other girl said grinning from ear to ear, her nose red from crying.

Lucy looked down and smiled softly. "Orrrrr we could go to Crocus and avoid the other mages!", the white head suggested. At this, Lucy nodded. "I missed you so much... Lucy-sama." The girl embraced the blonde and teared up again. "You've gotten shorter."

Lucy returned the embrace and rested her forehead on the girl. "You've gotten more feminine and older... I've.. missed you more... Yukino."

**Yukino's POV**

It's been 3 years since we saw Lucy-sama. Now, I'm hugging her in person. Lector, too. And there's... Undella's Prince behind her.. how strange.

"Umm... since Eve-san payed me more than she should have the last time she went here, I'll give you one room for free.", the man said interrupting us.

"Thank you, man behind the counter-sama.", I grabbed the key for room 5 and headed upstairs, followed by Lucy-sama, with Lector in her arms, and Undella's Prince. Undella's Prince... I wonder if Lucy knows his name.

When we got to the room, I opened it with the key in my hand and stepped inside the small room that consisted of 2 beds and a lamp. I closed the door and collapsed on one of the beds, the prince and Lucy-sama on the other. She sat on the edge of the bed while the prince set his head on the pillow and stared intently at her.

"So, Yukino-san, why are you here, exactly?", Lucy-sama tilted her head like how she used to.

"Well, I was originally sent here to find Levy-sama after Gajeel-sama went back to Crocus freaking out about Levy-sama leaving. The Fairy Tail mages would have came in my place but they would've destroyed Undella Kingdom. And the other mages were too lazy to go."

"Why didn't Gajeel find her himself?", she asked.

"He said because when he located her, he sensed some deadly power along with her. Gajeel-sama said it was the girl in the cloak, Eve-sama. I ran into Levy-sama on the way here and she told me to keep going and look out for anyone whose name is Eve. But Lucy-sama, didn't Man behind the counter-sama call you Eve-san?"

"Well, yea. That's what I called myself.. so that... so that.. umm... people wouldn't know I'm back so that I can surprise them!", Lucy-sama laughed hesitantly.

"Then what was with the evil power he was talking about?"

"Umm... that was-"

"Lucy-sama please tell the truth."

"Ha~h...", she sighed. "That was probably when I was shocked and fainted about hearing his name." She patted the prince's leg, making him flinch and smile.

"Yea... I thought that something like that would happen. Considering what Sting-sama has done.", I told her.

"Me? What've I done?", the prince asked, hearing his name.

"No, Sting Eucliffe.", Lucy-sama corrected him. "And... what did he do exactly?" I could see her hesitating about asking that question. Then it struck me, she doesn't know what he's done.

"A-aahh~! Lucy-sama! W-we should head to Crocus now!", I fake laughed, heading out the door. "Come on! T-there's going to be a parade a day before the games!"

"Thats okay...", I heard her mutter, walking past me. "I know something happened... but I can't help but love him anyways."

**Lucy's POV**

We waited for the train to come in silence. When it arrived, we climbed in and seated ourselves in one of the booth. Yukino sat across from me, Lector was cuddling in my arms, and Prince Sting wrapped me in his arms beside me. It was only a matter of time before the train started up again straight to Crocus, and Sting U. falling asleep on my lap.

"Are you falling in love with thim, Lucy-sama?", Yukino asked me.

"No. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm still in love with my Sting... or someone else's Sting.", I stroke Prince Sting's hair like how I did with my previous lover, who I still love very much.

"And... your keys and mine have gone to Luna-sama...", Yukino looked down. "Have you heard of her?"

"Yea... Levy told me about her. I don't need them..."

"Lucy-sama...", Yukino whispered.

"But... I do want them back. They've always been there for me... and I'm still alive, so I have every right to have them back... right?"

Yukino looked up at me, smiling. "You really are Lucy-sama."

I smiled back at her. "The one and only."

We fell asleep, until I was woken up by a certain prince carrying me bridal-style through a busy town, earning looks of jealousy from some girls. And some old people telling their companions about youth and such.

I jumped off of his arms and smacked him upside the head, knocking him down. "What do you think you're doing?", I smacked him once more.

"You were still asleep, so I had to carry you!", he whined, holding his head.

"Lushy!", Lector jumped on me. "Yukino-san said that she was going to find someone."

I barely heard him. I was too busy looking for _him._ I thought I saw another cat and ran towards it. Probably Happy who was always with Natsu. I wanted to see what they looked like... along with that Luna girl I've heard so much about.

I was right about the cat part. But when I pushed people out of the way to see the green cat in a pink frog suit, I bumped into a broad... chest?

I looked up and saw a pale man... with messy, jet black hair... and piercing crimson eyes. He wore a black sweater, the sleeves pushed up, blue sweatpants tucked into black combat boots. "R-Rogue...", I muttered.

"Lector!", he went wide-eyed when he saw the cat on my shoulder. "W-what?! T-then Lucy-san!" He looked at me, making me flinch.

"L-Lector... it seems that you've found a friend...", I said coldly, walking away.

"Y-you...!", Rogue grabbed my shoulder, turning me around. My eyes widened as I raised my head and looked at the Dragon Slayer. Then, he gasped.

"Fuck."

**Rogue's POV**

"Y-you...!", I grabbed her shoulder, turning her around by force. The cloaked woman I pressumed was this 'Eve' looked at me with eyes full shock at my contact. My eyes landed on her, immediatley pulled in by her the right's orange color. The left was brown. A sweet, bubbly, chocolate brown. A bit of blonde bangs hung out, then I finally realized that a long, blonde fish-tail braid was hanging out of her cloak.

"Fuck.", she whispered under her breath.

"L-Lucy-san...!", I automatically said. In seconds, I snapped out of my daze and remembered that she has been gone for 3 years, already... There's no way she would come back, right? I-I mean... Sting have already lost his head... her coming back to see him and what he's done would only hurt her more. But, I knew... that no matter... that no matter what Sting does... or what Natsu-san does... or what anyone does... Lucy-san would love us, even if it meant recieving pain that hurted more than death itself. That's why... Sting fell in love her. And that's why he changed when she... died.

"O-oh!", I let her go. "I-I'm sorry! I thought you were someone else!"

She smiled at me a warm smile. Then she continued walking away, with Lector on her shoulder. "How sad... did you think I was dead?"

.

.

.

.

.

Eh?

**Sting Eucliffe's POV**

"OH! OH! OH! YES! STING! OH YES!", Mikan screamed in my ear. Her arms were wrapped around my neck, my hands were clutching the sheets under us. I was thrusting into her as hard as I could... I felt somewhat off today. Like.. a missing piece of me was near. I got pissed cos' I didn't know what crap that was about so I had to relieve my anger. I'm surprised she hasn't been torn apart yet.

"I-I'm C-CUMMING!", she shouted. "AAAAHHHaaaahhhh~!"

I pulled out of her and stood up from the bed. "Calm down.."

"Where're you going, sweetheart?", her limp body turned to her side to look at me while I was putting my clothes back on.

"Around the city.", I replied, slipping on my emerald green, sleeveless muscle shirt.

"Were you pleased?", she sang.

"No. I was barely turned on.", I muttered, climbing in my indigo, tight pants.

"Come back soon.", she whispered under her breath.

I chuckled as I picked up my white jacket trimmed with golden fur and slipped my arms into the sleeves, then tucked my pants into orange boots. "Give up. I'll never love you like how you want me to.", I smirked at the broad. I exited out of the hotel room and made my way downstairs, through the hotel doors. It was rather chilly that night, but for some reason, my heart felt warm. It was beating oddly fast and I really have no idea why. If the whore wasn't the reason, then... who's doing this to me?

"Aaa~hh!", I heard girls shriek. I turned around, ready to reject them and flash them my famous grin. But I realized that they weren't looking at me and bathing in my glorious husk. They were swarming around a teen a bit younger than me. He had green hair, a red, oversized shirt with a black longsleeve shirt under, and camo sweatpants tucked into yellow rain boots. 'What's up with his style? Anyone can tell he's just a swagfag...'

He walked past the screaming girls who continued to trail behind him. Then he turned my way and ran over to me. Now, double the numbers of girls surrounded us. "You're Sting Eucliffe, right?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out.", I smirked at him, causing a lot of girls to faint.

"Have you seen a cloaked girl walking around?", he asked me. "Or possibly following you?"

"No. And there are probably countless number of cloaked girls following me."

"Well, when she finds out what've you done, you're gonna' regret ever doing it.", he glared at me.

"Annnnd what makes you think I care?", I laughed. "At my age, you'd probably regret doing what you haven't done!"

"So you don't regret hurting the one you love the most? Or at least... the one you _used _to love.", he flashed a rivaling smirk.

I burrowed my eyes in confusion. The one I used to love?

Then he walked away chuckling. "L-u-c-y-chan.", he laughed, walking deeper into town.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!", I lunged at him. "**WHITE DRAGON'S ROARRRR**!"

He turned around as his eyes widened and the girls ran off screaming. Before it hit him, a figure ran in front of him. "**Fade**...", the figure whispered before my roar dissipated.

"Y-you!", I ran up and slapped the cloaked woman when the smoke cleared up. Then she... she started crying. Tears started streaming down her face as she whimpered...

My heart sank and I wanted to die. Was she the reason for this? I clutched my heart, causing her to stop crying looking oddly at my hand. She smiled a lovely, warm smile, the top half of her face still covered by her hood. My heart stopped...

She felt so warm... so kind... I felt like the missing piece of my heart has come back again. I... was soaring. Like how I felt around... Lucy.

I wrapped my arms around her short shoulders and buried my face into them, silent tears rolling over my cheeks. She returned the embrace, wrapping her soft arms around my torso, sinking deeper into my chest. I felt her (very large) chest cave in and out as she breathed. I felt whole again. "I-I.. love you more...", she whispered. I felt my heart stop. Then she pushed me away and sprinted off quite quickly somewhere off into the city, followed by the defenseles douchebag.

.

.

.

.

.

_"I... I love you more, Sting..", she purred. Then... she disappeared out of thin air._

**Sting Undel's POV**

I chased after the running woman, keeping an eye on her so that I won't lose sight of her. She's hurt... really bad. I knew we shouldn't have arrived here until the games. "Hey! H-ey! Wait up!", I caught up to the girl and grabbed her arm. I spun her around, only to see tears falling from the hood.

"I-It's been so long... it's been longer for him...", Lucy whimpered.

"When'll you show him?", I stroked her hair, loosening my grip on her arm.

"...I-I don't know if I will...", she pushed me away.

"He's already interested in you..."

She looked at me and smiled. "Maybe I'll show them what I got at the games."

"But you aren't in a guild.", I started walking alongside her.

Lucy raised her right hand and undid the bandages I hadn't noticed before. What was underneath was a pink insignia. But... not just any guild insignia. It was...

"FAIRY TAIL?!"


	9. Love? What is this madness you speak of?

**Chapter 9:**

**Sting's POV; The day before the GMG**

It's been two days since I met the mysterious cloaked woman. It would've been easier if she had a scent, but I got a feeling that she's not dumb enought to wear a cloak and not hide her scent if she was avoiding to be seen by other people. I've been going around Crocus trying to find her, I broke a new record of not having sex with whores. Two days.

She reminded me a lot about Lucy... I just can't forget about her and I know that there won't be anyone else out there like her. So I guess thats why I'm attracted to that woman...

"Oi! Sting!", I heard a voice call behind me. I turned around and found Natsu-san running towards me. "What're you doing staring at that store? You're creeping people out..."

I turned back around to what I was unconciously staring at before... I was in front of the AppleBean Bakery. The place Lucy always used to go to after each day of the Grand Magic Games to relieve her stress... I can't believe it's been 3 years already.

"This is... Lucy's favorite bakery here in Crocus...", I muttered, my voice dry and rough. Natsu was about to reply but another mage cut him off.

"Natsuuu!", Lisanna Strauss ran up and gave Natsu-san a hug. "It's almost time for the festival and the parade... umm... do you want to go with me?" She held her hands behind her back while her face, stained with red, looked up and smiled.

"Natsuuuu!", another voice called.

"Seriously?!", I sighed, looking at the source of the next voice. The girl had silver, waist-length french braid on each of her shoulders. She had icy blue eyes and short lashes. She wore a white school girl (sailor) uniform, along with a blue short-skirt and black Vans.

"Luna!", Natsu-san stood next to the girl and hung his arm over her shoulders. "Come on! The parade is coming soon!" He left me and Lisanna-san, dragging Luna-san off somewhere.

"N-Natsu...", Lisanna-san stood, shocked off what just happened. "B-but..."

"Uhhh...", I inched away, not knowing what to say. She turned to me and smiled sadly, before walking off into the opposite direction Natsu-san and Luna-san were heading.

I don't understand why people are treating Luna-san like Lucy. If you ask me, she doesn't hold a candle to my beloved. Natsu-san has even grown attached to her. _Annndd_ that broad got Erza-san to give her Lucy's keys. _Annndd _ever since Natsu-san found her, he's been neglecting Lisanna to the point wher everyone is questioning themselves if they're still dating.

I look back behind me at one of the few places that reminded me of Lucy. It's really been 3 years, huh?

"Sting...", a chill climbed up my spine as Rogue set a hand on my shoulder.

"S-son of a bitch...! What the hell do you want?!", I shrugged his hand off.

"I... now, don't get me wrong, but... I think I just met a girl that looked like Lucy...", he said hesitantly.

"Of course... you're just like everybody else... and that _girl_ is Luna-san.", I voiced coldly, walking away. Just like everybody else... thinking that Luna-san could actually look anything like Lucy.

"No...", the Shadow Dragon Slayer caught my arm. "She was a cloaked woman, nothing like Luna-san."

"A cloaked woman?", I remembered the same woman from two days ago.

"Yes. She... she may be Lucy-san..."

I gave him a fierce glare and landed my fist on his face. "Listen... listen to what you're fucking saying." Then I walked away, drowning out all the other noises from this world I fucking hate so much.

This is why I keep nailing whores I barely even know... to drown out this feeling... this feeling of missing _her_.

**Sting Undel's POV**

I'm walking through the busy streets with Lucy, bathing in the jolly ignorance of the locals. It reminded me of home.

"Sting...", I heard Lucy mutter.

"Yes, my love?", I turned to her smiling cockily, only to find the cloaked woman staring off into space. "O-oh... okay then..."

We continued to walk through the streets in silence. Until Yukino ran up to us smiling from ear to ear. "Lucy-sama, Undel-sama, please follow me.", she motioned for us.

We trailed behind the white-haired mage until we came upon an old, rundown building. Or thats what I thought until I saw the sign the buiding held high up. Honeybone Inn.

"Why're we here?", Lucy asked Yukino.

"Makarov-sama and Fairy Tail stays her-"

"Woahhh, hold up. Why are you bringing her here when she spent an entire 3 years avoiding them?", I interrupted.

"Its been only about 2 weeks for me.", Lucy said. "And why are they staying at Honeybone when they're the strongest guild in Fiore?"

"They prefer Honeybone Inn.", she lead us through the door and up some stairs before stopping in front of a door.

"So is Master in this room?", Lucy rammed open the door and marched inside.

"L-Lucy-sama...", Yukino jumped at Lucy's sudden action.

"Who did that?!...", a voice sounded in the smoke and the debris.

"Makarov-sama?", Yukino rummage in the room, trying to find this 'Makarov' man.

"Found him.", Lucy stated bluntly as she held up a tiny bald man wearing a green robe and bunny slippers.

"Let me go you vurglar brat!", the man shrieked at her.

"Makarov-sama!", Yukino sweatdropped. "Please calm down, she is the one you wish to see! She is.. Lucy-sama."

**Makarov's POV**

"Makarov-sama!", Yukino whailed at me. "Please calm down, she is the one you wish to see! She is.. Lucy-sama."

I can feel my breathing become hotter... my heart stop... my tears emerging. Lucy? Is that really her? Under that hood, is... is that really my long lost child... with her wide eyes and bright smile?

"L-Lucy... is that you in there?", I jumped down from her grasp and tilted my head to attempt a peek under her hood.

She rose her head high and lifted her hood. What I saw underneath finally made me release the pent up sadness for my once lost child. She had her same long blonde hair let free, a bobbypin to hold her long bangs from falling in front her beautiful face. But her eyes...

"Lucy! Y-your eyes!", I gasped. She crouched down and folded her arms around her legs. She looked directly in my eyes and smiled the smile only she could pull off.

"Did you miss me, M-a-s-t-e-r?", she tilted her head like she does. I bit my lower lip and let the 3 years worth of tears flow.

"WWWAAAAHHHH!", I thew myself onto her. I buried my face into her breast only covered by her plain gold bikini top.

It-its been... its been 3 years! Its really been 3 years... since I've seen her smile... her sweet, sweet eyes... and just that feeling of her wonderful prescence. She's my child alright. She's one of my little fairies that... haven't aged?

"M-Master...?", she fidgeted under my weight. But I kept crying into her breasts, which was probably a big mistake. "M-MASTERRRR!" She picked me up and threw me against the wall of the room.

I made contact with the wall and created a creater not on the ground. I slid down the wall and landed face first on the floor.

"Master, I came back here because I wanted to compete in the GMG.", she cleared her throat. I stood up and dusted myself off.

So she just wanted to participate in the games, huh? Was she even happy to see me again? Well, maybe she won't crack until she sees everyone else... "Very well then, my child. I'd like to discuss with you about the important business occuring in the guild. So Prince Sting Undel and Yukino-san, would you please step outside for a while?"

"O-oh alright then.", the mint-haired prince replied hesitantly.

"Come on, Undel-sama! Lets enjoy the festival!", Yukino-san dragged him out of the building practically skipping.

I motioned for her to sit at a couch across from another one. "Come, sit, little one. We have a lot to talk about."

**Lucy's POV**

Master sat on one of the worn out, red leather couches. I let myself fall on the one across from it. "So tell me about this 'Luna_-san_.'", I crossed my legs, rested my elbow on my knee and placed my chin on the back of my hand.

"Luna is our new and only Stellar Mage. She's been with us for 2 years, and she's gotten very close to Natsu and is currently in their team, along with Happy, Charle, Wendy, Gray and Erza."

"I've heard around that Erza's given _my_ keys to this chick.", I lowered my eyebrows, my voice stinging with ice.

"Well, Erza had given me your keys because she doesn't know what to do with it. A year after Luna arrived, Erza asked for the keys so that she can give it to her. And I did, because it's rather rare for Erza to trust people she hadn't known very long."

"Does she have all the 12 keys?"

"Yes, she has all the golden keys and some silver ones, too. As much as I hate to say it... everyone has been treating her like a new you. Its gone past the point where its very, very noticable. Even Natsu has given her the nickname, 'Lune'."

"Lune? Well, how's Lisanna and Natsu's relationship going?"

"Weee~lllll... lets just say that they're still figuring it out!...", Master danced hesitantly.

"Figuring what out?"

"..I-If they're still dating or not...", the old man rubbed the back of his head.

If they're still dating or not? But those two were all over each other the last time I saw them. "I bet it's because of this Luna."

"But all is blind."

I set my back on the soft cushions and crossed my arms on the back of my head. "What else is going on?"

"Well, after this year's game, Macao is handing his position over to Laxus."

"So Laxus is next in line for the role of the Fairy God, huh..."

"Yes, so about the teams for this the games tomorrow night, Team A will consist of Natsu, Gray, Erza, Luna and Wendy, as usual. An-"

"As usual?"

"W-well, y-yes... moving on, Team B will be made up of you, Mira, Laxus, Gajeel and Juvia. Now, I'm certain you wouldn't want your real name to be announced."

"No. Just let them call me... Lucy.. anything else, Master?"

"And Mira and Freed have a child of 2 years."

"Interesting...", I muttered coldly. "Anyways, I'm off, old man." I hopped off the smelly couch and walked towards the messed up doorway. "...I-Is there anything about Sting?", I muttered hesitantly.

"Sting? The Sabertooth boy?"

"No- you know what? Never mind. Thanks.", I turned to leave.

"Lucy... you know very well, that the people that used to love you, still love you very much. And you must love them back, no matter what you may hear or see. I, too, love you very much, my child.", the old man whispered.

I stopped and flinched before I stormed out of Honeybone Inn. The same thing that Ultear told me before I left... the same sad pause in the middle of the sentence that Ultear had said in hers' before I set off to meet my possible destiny... that same sympathetic look that woman- that damn woman, Ultear had given me. Was it because of Sting?

"Lushy!", Lector rushed to me and crashed into my hood, sending it flying up to cover my face.

"Lector! W-whats wrong?", I grabbed the flying cat out of mid-air.

"One! You're walking out in the open without your hood on. Two! S-"

"YOU!", a voice shrieked further up the street. I swiftly turned around and found a certain blondie running towards me with a pointed finger.

"That's Two!", Lector squealed in my arms.

"S-Sting!...", I squeaked.

"You're the cloaked woman!", he charged at me, Rogue and Frosch following behind.

"AAHHHH!", I shrieked, my legs automatically rushing away from him.

"W-wait! COME BACK!", I heard him shout behind me.

I kept running until I knew I lost them. By now, I'm by River Stixx, one of the many rivers that ran through Crocus. I sat by the edge of it, hoping that Sting or anybody else won't be in the way of AppleBean Bakery. "Ha~h... Lector... how did you get him to chase you?", I sighed looking at my Exceed friend sitting beside me.

"I meant for him to chase me... so you can see him again...", he muttered, looking down in disappointment. I scooped him up and squeezed him.

"I'm lucky to have you... you know that?", I smiled warmly down at him. He giggled in reply.

"Lector? I-Is that you?", I turned around and saw one of the Strauss siblings, staring directly at me and Lector.

"L-Lisanna!", I jumped and so did she.

"How did you know my name?", she eyed me suspicously. "And why do you have Lector?"

"I-I... ha~h... you'll be the fourth person to know.", I lowered my head. "Meet me at the back of the Honeybone Inn... I'll tell you then."

And with that, I left the frozen girl I pittied so much... Lisanna, too, was different like the others.. her hair was in a long ponytail... and she was wearing a green tube-top and shorts. She really has grown up... too bad she's suffering so much because of _me_. I was so selfish. If I hadn't left for The Beginning, then... she wouldn't have to deal with the pain I've felt once before... and trust me, it hurts like hell.

"Lushy...", Lector climbed on my shoulder and nuzzled his head against my cheek. "Don't blame yourself..."

He knew... Lector knew...? "I don't want to see you cry...", he continued.

"Don't worry...", I smiled warmly at the Exceed. "It will be okay soon.. I hope.."

**Lisanna's POV**

It's 2:00 am. I'm laying in my bed still wondering if I should go behind the inn. But what if she's already gone? What if she got tired of waiting and left? But... she feels familiar... I _have _to see her again... she feels like the missing piece that was taken away from our family... from Fairy Tail... and I don't know why.

I silently slipped from the room I shared with Wendy and Mira-nee, and crept out of the inn as quiet as I can. I had to climb a tall, wooden fence to get to the back. And once I made it to my destination, I immediatly spotted a cloaked figure next to the dumpster with Lector in her arms... sleeping.

I tip-toed over to the sleeping body and clutched the hood that shrouded her face. When I lifted it up, I couldn't help but let out a sob... it was... it was... Lucy..!

The blonde mage's eyes flung open and she stood up quickly, her loose, long blonde hair hung behind her. "L-Lisanna!", she stuttered. "W-well, you see-" I didn't let her finish. I bear-hugged her and I really couldn't care less if she couldn't breath. I really... really missed her.

"Y-you... you...! You d-don't know how happy I am... right now...", I whimpered inbetween sobs as I wrapped my arms tighter around her shoulders. She returned the embrace, her arms making its' way aroung my torso, also hugging very, very tight.

"I'm sorry... Lisanna, I'm so.. so sorry. Everything is my fault...", she cried, sobbing into my shoulder. "I-if I didn't go missing, you and Natsu would've still been happy together. B-but... he was sad and found someone to replace me.. and because of that, he neglected you..."

I-I... couldn't believe what I was hearing. It wasn't her fault! Natsu being the dense bastard he is, causing disaster wherever he went... wasn't her fault! "No... it's not your fault... Natsu had a choice. A choice whether to accept that you were gone, or to do what he did... b-but... he didn't want to let go... he didn't want to let go, Lucy... so don't be sad! I-It was never your fault!", I sobbed.

We cried together until no more tears were left. Then I said my goodbyes to her, with a promise that she'll be in the Grand Magic Games... and after, she'll be with us... with Fairy Tail once again.

I went back to my room in the inn and quietly slipped in my bed. I didn't care about Natsu and Luna anymore... or at least not as much as I did before. Lucy was back... and I couldn't be any happier. Sure, I still loved Natsu... very much. But at this point, things can't go back to how it used to be. Not anymore.

"Lisanna... where were you?", I froze at my sister's voice. I remained quiet, thinking of what I should say. "Lisanna, **where did you go?**", Mira-nee repeated.

I sighed and smiled at myself. "Being happy for a change."

**Lucy's POV**

It's the day after I met Lisanna. She really has blossomed into a beautiful girl. She was how old now?- 20?

"Lucy-sama, there's only 3 more hours until the Preliminary Event. Master wants you in Room 22 in Honeybone Inn before 12 am.", Yukino tapped me on my shoulder. I snapped out of my thoughts and gave her a quick nod. Then I returned to the view that was in front of me. I was sitting by the riverbed, my bare foot skimming atop the water.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing what powers you've obtained in the 3 years you were gone.", she giggled, sitting next to me.

"Yukino, you don't have to be so polite..!", I sweatdropped. "It's really nerve-racking."

"Well, I'm sorry I was raised with manners.", she said sarcastically.

I giggled. I didn't know she could be sarcastic. "Yukino... what did Sting do that was so bad?", I asked hesitantly. "And don't tell me that he, or everyone else still love me no matter what they did. I'm sick of hearing those fucking words...! Just tell me... what did he do?"

She sighed and looked at me sympathetically. "He... he had sex with so many women..."

"I-is that it?", I tilted my head, a bit disappointed of his actions. Even though I already know that he's done that even before I met him.

"No... he's also engaged with Mikan-sama..."

"E-engaged...?", I whimpered.

"A-and... Mikan-sama... she's.. she's pregnant."

Pregnant?

I stood up and ran away from her. I ran as fast as I can, as far as I can. I ran away from the people that gave me sympathetic looks. I ran away from the sadness that was eating me away. I ran away from the feeling that I hated so much... I ran away from pain. I didn't want to feel that feeling again... the pain that almost ripped me apart in the past. And the thing that hurt me so much... was the fact that I still loved him.

It's alright, though... he has a child... he has a fiancee. He has a life ahead of him even though he was a manwhore. I can't hold him back... he doesn't love me anymore... but I'll find another happiness somewhere, right? Everything is meant to be in the end, no matter how much pain it costed you along the way. No matter, how much you fell apart, no matter the thoughts that wanted you to give up. Thats what it is... right? I just have to hold up my whole world a little longer... without _his_ help. Without Sting... or Natsu.

I just have to hide the fact that I'm hurting... very bad.

Then it'll be okay, right?

**Mirajane's POV**

It's already 11:57. 3 more minutes until the exciting Preliminary Event to start off the games. I looked around the room. Gajeel and Laxus were playing cards, while Juvia was writing something in her journal, looking flustered and nervous. I guess it's really nerve-racking, huh? I looked by the door and found Master pacing back and forth with a troubled look on his face.

"Master, is something wrong?", I asked the tiny man, catching the attention of the other mages.

"W-well, I'm waiting for the 5th member of this group.", he smiled akwardly at me.

"The 5th member?", Laxus wondered out loud.

"A-and I don't know if she's gonna' come!", he squeaked.

"So the last member's a girl?", Juvia perked up. Before Master can reply, the door flew open, to reveal a cloaked figure, clearly a woman.

"This 'Eve' is the other member?", Gajeel shrieked.

"No, she prefers to be called something else.", Master said. "And you'll find that out tomorrow, when the teams get introduced."

The woman kept quiet and walked over to the balcony.

"It seems that the Preliminary Event is starting.", Juvia stood next to the woman.

"Alright, you peep-squeaks ready?", Laxus chuckled.

"Let's nail this thing!", Gajeel declared as a wooden bridge rolled to our balcony, connected to an entrance of a humongous box.

"Attention, all guilds!", a famililar voice spoke up. "As you know from the past Grand Magic Games, I am the referee, Mato-kabo!"

I looked around me and saw the rest of the Fairy Tail Team B staring intently at the obese box in the sky. "This year's Preliminary Event, takes place at the box you are staring at right now! Once you cross the bridge and enter the box, the scenery will change. Your goal is to defeat the creatures that bore numbers atop their heads! The numbers will vary on the level of the creature! The weakest are 1, the strongest are 10! You may decide with your team whether to stay together or split up. The top 8 teams with the most points will move on! The time limit is 1 hour. **Let the NIGHTMARE ROOM begin!**"

We all looked at each other, smirking like winners. "Well, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BRATS WAITING FOR?!", Master boomed behind us. "OWN THIS GAME LIKE YOU DID WITH THE PAST GAMES! WE'RE FAIRY TAIL AFTER ALL!"

"We're Fairy Tail after all.", the cloaked woman laughed. She removed her hood and put a finger up to her lips. "And I'm still part of the family... after all."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lucy..."


	10. I said to call me just 'Lucy!

**Chapter 10:**

**Gray's POV**

"Lune!", Natsu grabbed Luna's wrist. "Stick with me! This can be dangerous..."

"I'll be leaving to find 10's... good luck, and don't cause anymore trouble than needed.", Erza voiced, walking away from us.

I looked around and noted that the entrance we went in had disappeared. The scenery around us has changed. It was a replica of Crocus.

"G-gray-san...", Wendy flustered beside me.

"Yea, Wendy?", I replied turning to the 15 year old girl. Her long, blue hair was held up in a tight bun atop her head. Her bangs were sideswept, she was wearing an orange halter top and a deep blue accent jeans.

"D-do you think I can stick with you?", she fidgeted.

"Yea sure. Just don't get in the way or you'll get hurt."

"H-hai! A-and last night, L-Lisann-"

"MOOOO!", a giraffe-like creature sprung from behind some buildings.

"W-what the hell is that thing?!", I stared at the strange giraffe, about 35 foot tall in front of us. I looked closely and saw a number 1 floating on it's head.

"T-that's the lowest level of the creatures here!", Luna shrieked.

"Take care of this, Ice Prick!", Natsu dragged the girl down the empty road, leaving me and Wendy with the giraffe.

"GODDAMIT YOU TABASCO BASTARD!"

**Erza's POV**

I know that Master has grouped a Team B for a higher chance to win. And I know that Gajeel, Laxus, Mira, and Juvia is in that team. I wonder, though... who was the last member? Is it Mistogan?- or... Jellal?

"Erza-san?", a voice crept up behind me. I turned around at a battle stance and saw Sting, Rogue and Frosch.

"Oh. It's just you two."

"Did you split up with the rest of your team?", Rogue asked. I walked closer towards them... something's off.

"Hey Sting, how's Lucy doing?", I asked the blonde mage.

"Oh, she's alright.", he quietly replied.

I chuckled to myself. Then I requipped into my Black Wing Armor. "Do you think I'm stupid?", with two swings of my sword, I sliced the bodies in front of me. They soon changed back into three white bunnies with black stripes and the number 3 on their heads.

"Meow...", they whimpered as they dissolved into air.

As much as I hated to say her name... I had to..- no. I didn't have to. There was so much about Sting I could've said... but her name was the first thing that came to mind. Because it was true... she was Sting's. Sting was her's. But she had to go missing. I can't think about this right now! I have to get my head in the game. Aside from Gray and Natsu, I'm the only one holding this team up. Wendy is very strong, but she only shows her true power when she's in trouble. And Luna... she may have all the keys, but is she really that powerful?

"E-Erza...", I looked behind me and found a cloaked woman standing atop a building.

"And you are?", I requipped back into my Heart Kreuz Armor.

She stuttered a bit before she hopped away from me with a squeak.

Who the hell...?

**Lucy's POV**

"Alright, you guys ready?", Gajeel huffed, sticking his chest out. We crossed the bridge and made it into the box, only to find a replica of Crocus.

"I think we should stick together.", Mira commented.

"I'm gonna' go find Gray-sama!", Juvia squealed in delight, running off somewhere.

"I'm finding 10s.", Laxus walked away.

"Me, too!", Gajeel laughed sprinting in the other direction.

Mira sighed. "So I guess it's just you and me, huh, Lucy?"

I turned to the woman. "Mira, stop. I can practically feel you staring holes into my eye."

"I'm sorry, Lucy. If you just told me the reason for how it's like that, I'll probably stop.", she pouted.

"See you around.", I pulled my hood up and jumped from roof to roof.

"BE SAFE!", the white haired mage screamed behind me.

I continued to travel atop houses for about 5 minutes. I can't seem to find any monsters...

"Erza-san?", I heard a dull voice somewhere on the roads beneath me.

"Oh. It's just you two.", a more feminine voice replied.

"Did you split up with the rest of your team?", the other voice asked. I scurried over to the place where 3 figures stood. One of them was wearing black, long coat that reached his knees, the other one wearing a white vest, trimmed with blue fur that reached his heel. There was another person in front of them but I couldn't make out any of the details.

"Hey Sting, how's Lucy doing?", the woman's voice asked.

.

.

Sting? Sting was down there? Now that I look closer, the man wearing the white, heel-length vest had blonde hair. Just like my Sting... no... he's not my Sting anymore. He has a family...!

"Oh, she's alright.", the voice that's so familiar, yet so off, spoke up.

A chuckle interrupted the short silence as I saw a bright light engulf one of the mages. "Do you think I'm stupid?", the woman voiced coldly as she swung her obese sword through Sting and..- I think the other one was Rogue. And with a puff, 'Sting, Rogue and Frosch', who I hadn't noticed, turned into white bunnies with stripes.

"Meow...", they purred as a gust of wind marked their graves.

I looked closer at the lone figure standing there, thinking to herself and noticed that she had crimson hair held up into a high ponytail. S-she's... she's...

"E-Erza...", I breathed out of shock. Below me, was the woman I treated like my sister... that I haven't seen for a month. But it's been longer for her.. she had to suffer more like everyone else..!

"And you are?", she requipped into her Heart Kreuz Armor and clutched her sword tightly.

She doesn't know me... I don't like that... I don't like that look in her eye she gives to people that she doesn't know. Erza... you know me. You know me more than I do! I'm not a stranger! Erza! I-I'm not dead...

I hopped away from her, releasing a high-pitched sob. This can't be happening right now! I can't let this simple thing get to me! I can't break down this early! I have to hold it in a little longer... I just have to endure it... until it's too much to handle.

**Rogue's POV**

Me and Sting, along with Frosch, stuck together like the team we are. Mikan went off somewhere and Rufus and Orga kept to their business.

"Sting, waiting here won't do anything good.", I said. We were at the replica Castle, the White Dragon Slayer was lounging on a very, very comfortable sofa.

"Relax, even if we don't participate, we'll make it to the top 8... like we usually do. Rufus and Orga'll do something about it, and I'm pretty sure that they're well aware of our laziness.", he replied yawning.

"_Your_ laziness.", I corrected him.

"Whatever."

We stayed in silence for quite a long time. Sting was taking a nap with Frosch while I read a book about a girl time-traveling to the past and returning with invincible powers.

I looked around and saw that the bookshelf I pulled the book I was reading was a special section for recorded prophecies. So this story in my hands is actually a real event that happened or will happen.

"L-Lucy...", Sting murmured, a snot bubble shot from his nose.

Sting is pretty messed up... he's been living without Lucy for 3 years. And I've known Sting for a long time, he's definetly dead without Lucy. When we were kids, I'd hear him babbling about a blonde mage like him on a lost island. I didn't believe him, no one did, until the return of Fairy Tail was announced. And it turned out, there was a blonde mage on a lost island. He really loved her... and he still does.

The door was rammed opened along with a large amount of wall, a black dragon skidding to a stop just inches away from me. The number 8 floating on top of it's head before it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Once I recollected my mind, the smoke cleared up and revealed a cloaked woman. The same cloaked woman from a couple days ago.

"Y-you...!", I turned and found Sting, who had just woken up due to the disaster, staring wide-eyed at the woman.

She flinched before turning to leave. "W-wait!", Sting cried.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the arena..", the woman softly whispered before disappearing off farther into the castle.

Me and Sting exchanged bewildered glances. Who the hell was that woman and how strong is she?

**Lucy's POV**

I ran as far away from Erza as I can, assuming that she was after my tail. But she wasn't and by the time I realized that, I had reached the replica Castle. Since I was already here, I might as well go inside and have a look. And so I did.

I was walking through the twists and turns of the hallways, looking for a library, so I could ease my mind from all the stress. Then a tiny, black lizard crossed my path and I decided to follow it. As I continued to trail the lizard, its' pace became faster and faster.

"W-wait!", I gasped for air, knowing that it won't give me a reply. But I was wrong. What I thought was a _teeny-tiny_ lizard stopped, turned around and emitted dark magical energy. I could practically feel it's evilness vibrate from the growing body. But I was pretty much used to it, I had spent a whole month around Zeffy-chan, although the lizard's magic wasn't anywhere close to his'.

The creature I chased became bigger and bigger until it's head scraped the high ceilings of the castle. It sprouted wings and cried a small 'quack'. The number floating on top of it's head was a clear, golden 8.

"Fuck."

**Gray's POV**

"Wendy! Wendy!", I called out. Running from the giraffe creature was a bad idea. I had lost Wendy along the way and I made it all the way to the Castle. "GODDAMIT, WENDY!"

I couldn't even handle a level 1 creature for Earthland's sake!

I walked through corridors and bedrooms hoping that I could avenge my torn up pride by finding some stronger monsters. Then I saw a huge, black dragon with an 8 on it's head. My time to shine.

I got in a battle stance and was about to attack the dragon.

"Fuck.", a voice from the other side of the beast cussed. I crept closer to the dragon and peeked behind it, to see a cloaked woman I heard so much about. She was Eve, wasn't she? The one who kidnapped Levy. I didn't know she was participating in the games, and what guild? Or she could've just snuck in with hopes for kidnapping another mage.

"Oi!", I called to the woman who flinched at my voice. "You're Eve aren't you?"

She stared at me while the dragon turned round, its' eyes red with fury and rage. She put a finger to her lips and shook her head.

"What?", I burrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I took a step closer, which was a **big** mistake. The dragon roared a small 'quack' before charging at me. I dodged the attack just in time, while the dragon crashed into the wall. It soon recovered and charged at me once more, and it didn't look like I have the time to dodge.

I squeezed my eyes shut, knowing my fate. "**Angel's Sorrow**.", a soft feminine voice whispered. There was a loud- a very loud sound of things getting destroyed. I opened my eyes and found the cloaked woman in front of me, her hands before her and a golden sea of flames fading away. She looked down at me, and I could just barely see a glint of orange under shrouded face. Then she gave me a smile. A warm smile that lightened my heart and my mind, before sprinting away towards the direction of the dragon. Thats when I realized that the dragon was sent crashing through every room before it reached the other side of the castle, which was now a giant hole in every wall, the other side shrouded in smoke.

T-that woman.. who the hell is she...?

**Time Skip: After Preliminary Event; Mira's POV**

There was a loud sound that ended the Preliminary Event. All the teams were teleported back on the balcony we were on before we crossed the the bridge.

"Congratulations for all! You all have done a great job! We will announce the winning teams tomorrow at the arena! For now, have a good night sleep-kabo!", Mato boomed. "Thank you for participating!"

We all turned to each other, including Lucy who had her hood off. "I guess it's over.", Juvia yawned, climbing back on her bed.

"Yea and I guess it's time for explaining..", Gajeel turned to Lucy who was quietly inching away. She looked at us with puppy-dog eyes, probably hoping that we'll let her get away.

"Come on, spill the beans, blondie.", Laxus chuckled, sitting on the edge of his bed. Lucy made her way to the bed we shared, because there was no more room available for that many beds, and sat down sighing.

"Where should I start?", she smiled meekly. I sat next to the blonde and rested my head on her shoulder.

"Your eye...", I suggested.

"Okay... ummm... I guess I should start from the very beginning.", she sighed, ignoring my comment. "I met an old woman and she sent me back in time, with Lector. Oh! I forgot! Where's Lector?!"

The blonde mage stood up in a panic before a lump on our bed fidgeted. "Lushy, I'm napping.", a small voice emitted from the lump. Lucy, then pulled back the covers, revealing Lector in mustard yellow parachute sweatpants.

"Hu~h. Thank god.. I thought I lost you.", she uttered, nuzzling her face on his fur.

"Continue.", the Iron Dragon Slayer said bluntly, tipping on the back of the wooden chair he was on.

"And I guess all the time traveling stuff was too much for my body and I had to give up my eye.", she muttered looking away.

"Your eye acts as a limiter.", Master's voice announced from an open doorway. He closed the door and continued. "It means that you handled too much magic power in that little body of yours, resulting in your eye having turned into an orb of pure magic. Much like a lacrima, but more natural and powerful."

I saw Lucy flinch at the corner of my eye. "I-It might have been from the time traveling right?", she laughed hesitantly.

Master just stared at her and left the room. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight everybody.", she sighed, taking off her cape. She wore a shiny, brown bikini top and jean shorts.

"It seems there are things you are not telling us.", Laxus stated, rubbing his chin. It's true, though. Lucy _is_ horrible at lying.

"Well, whatever. At least she told us something, even if Master had to do the explaining.", Juvia perked up, buried in her covers.

This is nice. Not having to be sad whenever we had to talk about Lucy. The past problems doesn't matter anymore, our precious blondie is back and that's all that matters. Though having to see what she looks like when she finds out about Sting and Natsu would not be good. I wonder how it was like for her... those three years that she spent without us.

Gajeel went to his bed in the corner of the room, while Laxus set his coat aside and climbed into his own. Juvia was already fast asleep. And Lucy... she was cuddling with Lector under the covers, with that little angel face of hers I haven't seen for a long, long time. I guess it's time to go to bed for me too.

I crawled up to my side of the bed and pulled the covers up to my neck. Then I drifted off into a deep sleep.

Tomorrow is an exciting day, you know? Lucy will finally be able to see them. The people she loved so much. The people that caused her so much pain. The people that made her stronger. But... is she strong enough to be able to withstand the things she'll eventually have to deal with? Or will she finally break?

**The Next Day; Natsu's POV**

All the mages that participated in the Preliminary Event gathered at the center of the arena, while crowds and citizens sat at stands high up so that they won't be affected by the chaos we'll eventually cause. There wasn't that many guilds that participated in the games, probably because they know that Fairy Tail will be in the first place again.

"Natsu! Over here!", I heard Luna's voice call me. I turned to her voice and found Fairy Tail Team A gathered in front of the crowd. I walked to the group and looked around.

"Where's Team B?", I wondered out loud.

"Probably somwhere in the middle of the crowd.", Gray replied.

"Alright, thank you for gathering here everybody! As you may know, only the top 8 teams that have the highest number of points from yesterday's Preliminary Event will move on-kabo.", Mato explained in the middle of the big circle of mages.

"Just move on already!", someone screamed in the crowd.

"O-okay-kabo. The 8th team that is allowed to move on is: Quatro Cerberus with 1 point! Congratulations! Would you please take your place on the high stands-kabo!"

The said team exited the arena and made their way to one of the stands especially for the chosen teams.

"7th! Is Fairy Tail!", Mato screamed as the citizens errupted in cheers. "Team A with 9 points!", the pumpkin man added.

I had a chance to flash a grin at the crowd before Erza brought a fist down on my head. "You didn't do anything did you?", she glared down at me.

"That doesn't matter now! Come on! Move it!", Gray motioned for us. We followed him through the exit and climbed up on our own stands.

"And with 10 points, Mermaid Heel follows up in 6th place!"

I saw the ladies seperate from the big circle.

"In 5th place is Blue Pegasus! Tied with Mermaid Heel at 10 points!"

"Move on already!", I shrieked at the pumpkin.

"I am moving on!", he flustered. "4th place is Lamia Scale with 11 points!"

"Then with 13 points is Sabertooth Team B comes in 3rd place. Sabertooth Team A is 2nd place with 20 points!"

The Sabertooth bastards smirked cockily and glanced up at us.

"And all we could manage to get is 9 points?!", Erza roared. I looked behind me, scared of what I may see. And like I said, it was one of my regrets in my early life. She burnt in anger and fury as she rampaged the stand, citizens running away from her.

"And 1st place is... FAIRY TAIL TEAM B WITH 56 POINTS!", Mato shrieked, the hand holding the paper shook violently. Everybody errupted in screams, shouts and chaos. I looked at my team and they, too, also looked bewildered.

"WHAT?!", Luna yelped.

"Congratulations, mina!", Wendy called out to Team B somewhere in the crowd.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me...", Gray facepalmed.

Erza was left staring at the blue, cloudless sky, defeated. I looked frantically around for Team B in the arena, but it turned out that they were already on the last stand.

"Everybody, give it up for TEAM B!", Chapati Lola squeeled in the mic. A spotlight shone on the stand that held Fairy Tail Team B. Gajeel and Laxus was there. So was Juvia and Mirajane... and the last person was who? "Moving on, we'll introduce each and every team so that you may know each other better. Joining us will be Fairy Tail's own Master... Makarov Dreyar! And Ooba Babasaama, the Master of Lamia Scale!"

Everybody oo'd and aa'd for the two Masters who sat next to Chapati Lola high up in their coop.

"Coming in 8th place, you know em', you love em', and their CRAZY WILD! Give a round of applause for... Quatro Cerberus!", Master took over the mic and practically partied up there.

"YEA! SHOW EM' WHAT YOU GOT, MAS-", Erza karate chopped me on the the back of my head before I could finish.

"In Quatro Cerberus' team is Bacchus! Warcry! Rocker! Jager! Aaand... Nobarly!"

I looked over at the dog's stand and saw their team cheering and flashing cocky smirks. "DON'T EVEN TRY! YOUR IN 8th PLACE!", I taunted my fist at them.

"In 7th place is the _audacious_ team that destroys anything they touch issssss... FAIRY TAIL TEAM A!", Ooba Babasaama spoke in her shaky voice while her pointer finger spun Master round and round. "Give it up for... Erza Scarlet! Gray Fullbuster! Wendy Marvell! Luna Young! Last and certainly least isss... Natsu Dragneel!"

"WHAT?!", I shrieked at the old Grandma. I looked at my team and saw Erza shaking her head, Gray rolling on the floor laughing, Wendy at the corner feeling guilty, and Luna giggling. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Moving on, up next is the beauties of all Fiore, the only guild that doesn't stink of mennnn... coming up in 6th place is MERMAID HEEL! With 10 points!", Chapati Lola snatched the mic out of Ooba Babasaama's hand. "In that beautiful guild is Risley Law! Millianna! Beth Vanderwood! Arana Webb! Annnd... Kagura Mikazuchi!"

Cheers and whistles were heard from the citizens as the said team were 'spotlighted'. "In 5th place is the bachelor's and single ladies' guild that breaks women and men's heart issss... Blue Pegasus, tied with Mermaid Heel at 10 points!", Ooba Babasaama announced.

"You're making us look bad!", Jenny Realight squeeled in their stand.

"Everybody, let's hear it for... Jenny Realight!", the woman's anger was soon turned into a cocky, smile that made Gray's nose bleed. "Eve Tearm! Ren Akatsuki! Hibiki Lates! Annnnd.. Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki!"

Blue Pegasus posed weird poses and somehow made the crowd faint and scream. "Next up, with 11 points, coming in 4th place, is fairy tale brought to life straight from the book! Isss... Lamia Scale!", Chapati Lola sang in his spare mic.

"In that wonderful guild iss... the girl that loves and is loved... Sherry Blendy!", Ooba Babasaama smacked the mic out of Chapati Lola's hand and announced in the other one. What the hell is going on up there? "Toby Horhorta and Yuka Suzuki are in there, too... And the mages that will bring us to the top is Jura Neekis and Lyon Vastia!"

"GUARDS!", Chapati Lola shrieked. Palace Guards ran up next him while he whispered something in their ear that I could _totally_ hear. Soon, Ooba Babasaama was dragged back where their guild resided and Jason from Sorcerer's Weekly was forced to take her place.

"COOL! COOL! COOOOL!", he laughed.

"Moving on, in 3rd place with 13 points is Sabertooth Team B! Everybody give a round of applause forrr... Yukino Aguria! Dobengal! Sweety Catty! Mika Hana! Annndd... Bebe!", Chapati Lola, who replace his previous wig with a bowl cut, cheered.

I looked at the Team B's stand. Yukino was there, and I know that Dobengal was the dude in the ninja suit. "Good Luck, Natsu!", he shouted at me.

"You, too!", I replied. Sweety Catty was there, the girl that had red hair and green eyes. She always wore an emerald green tanktop and red shorts and green sneakers.. she really likes those colors. Mika Hana was the chick that had pink hair, a blue sundress that matches her eyes, and red lace-up boots. Bebe was just a purple chibi ram.

"Sabertooth Team A comes in 2nd place with 20 points! COOL!", Chapati Lola handed the mic over at Jason who hadn't had the chance to speak. "In that COOL team is... Rufus Lore! Orga Nanagear! Rogue Cheney! And the sweetest couple in Earthland!... everybody, let's hear it forrr... Mikan Aguilera and Sting Eucliffe! The to be husband and wife! HEAR THEM ROAR!"

"WOOHHH!", I screeched. "YOU GO STING!"

"Thank you Natsu-san!", he shrieked back at me. I was about to reply but Erza put a hand on my shoulder, making me jump in fear. I slowly looked over at her, expecting a monster in puberty, but instead, I saw her face... full of pain.

"E-Erza...", I turned to her, concerned.

"Don't... don't ever talk to that Mikan girl... got it?", she looked at me with eyes of hatred.

"S-sure...", I didn't even bother to ask why. If Erza was in a situation where she had to show on her face how much she hurted, there was no questions to ask.

"AND THE TEAM THAT WILL KEEP US AT THE TOP... IN 1st PLACE, WITH **56** POINTS!", Master emphasized 56. "LET'S HEAR THOSE SCREAMS FORRR... FAIRY TAIL TEAM B!"

And just like what he said, the arena grew louder and louder until Chapati Lola had to raise his voice so that he can hear himself. He was about to speak until Master snatched the mic out of his hand.

"The most lovely demon in all of Earthland, Mirajane Strauss! Along with the man who will become the Master of us fairies is... Laxus Dreyar, my grandson! The water maiden that will melt any hearts, our lovely Juvia Lockser! With the Iron Dragon Slayer who'll knock you out if you mess with him, Gajeel Redfox!", Master cheered until he came to a pause. He sighed before he spoke again. "And the girl that received so much pain from the people she still loved so... the girl that carried her own world and sanity on her fragile shoulders... the girl that still had the heart to love no matter if her loved ones ignored her existence... Lucy."

The whole arena went quiet. The spotlight stop midway to Team B's stand due to shock. Only the whispers of the wind from atop this mountain can be heard. But the only thing I could hear was my own thoughts and memory... only the beating of my heart that had died along with Lisanna, but was revived by _her._... only the sound of tears rushing down my face in attempt to believe that she was actually back... that what Master said was actually true... that I'll be able to see that smile that got me through everything...

"Lucy... LUCY CLYDE!", Master laughed in the mic. "D-don't worry, brats. T-this one is a different one...", Master's voice shook. "Come on! W-where's all your spirits gone?"

Everybody was still quiet while Master laughed hesitantly, until Erza spoke up.

"You can't cheat death..."

**Lisanna's an exception.**

**8th place; 1 point - Quatro Cerberus**

**7th place; 9 points - Fairy Tail Team A**

**6th place; 10 points - Mermaid Heel**

**5th place; 10 points - Blue Pegasus**

**4th place; 11 points - Lamia Scale **

**3rd place; 13 points - Sabertooth Team B **

**2nd place; 20 points - Sabertooth Team A**

**1st place; 56 points - Fairy Tail Team B**


	11. Day 1 Part 1

**Chapter 11:**

**Lucy's POV**

The crowd was still quiet until Mato spoke up.

"M-moving on, to start off today's events, the teams will have to send one member down to the arena. So the remaining guilds, please either return home, or sit up in the seats and watch-kabo.", he stuttered, ushering the mages in the arena out.

"Lucy Clyde..!", Laxus chuckled. "Couldn't that old man make up anything better?"

"Whatever..", I muttered, crossing my arms.

"Is there any volunteers?", Mira smiled at us. I turned around and rested my arms on the railing. I saw Bacchus, Kagura, Hibiki, Lyon, and Yukino already down in the arena. Walking from the entrance was this 'Luna' and 'Mikan' chick. So they're participating, huh?

"If that 'Mikan' is pregnant, why is she participating?", I tilted a head at my team. They only returned faces full of shock. "What?"

"Y-you know about Mikan and Sting?", Juvia choked out.

"Yea, it was even announced in the speakers.", I shrugged it off like it was something normal... but really,... it was hurting me inside more than words can explain.

"L-Lucy... would you like to participate?", Mira smiled weakly at me. The rest of the team looked at me with sympathy glued on their face...

"Please... stop giving me that look...", I walked away from the group and headed down to the rest of the mages.

Once we all gathered, I quickly noticed the mages eyeing me like I was an alien. I looked at Yukino, and saw her smiling weakly. 'Don't worry', she mouthed. I gave her a quick nod and faced towards Mato who was hopping over to us.

"Thank you for waiting.", he spoke into the mic. "The event that will happen today, is a wipe out. We will send you in this building, and you will have fight to the deaths- err.. no. Fight until the oppent can no longer move. In other words, you will have to brutaly send them an inch from the death line." A dark castle, about half the size of the arena appeared behind him. "Yes. There will be a time limit, and if there are more than one person who makes it to that time, the 10 points will be split up evenly. Please, don't begin until you hear the cannon that will sound at the beginning of the battle. Good luck and please live-kabo."

All the mages chatted with each other while they made their way into the open door of the castle that resembled a monster with an agape mouth. Yukino walked next to me, and smiled.

"Ne~ ne~, Yukino...", I whispered.

"Yes, Lucy-sama?", he replied.

"When we get inside, I want you to run as far away from me.. got that?"

There was a long silence as I continued to walk, facing forward, not giving a hint of emotion. "... Yes... Lucy-sama...", she whispered back.

When all the mages made it inside the castle, the doors closed with a small creak. There was a glass dome up top that shone the sun's rays, creating a circle of light where we stood.

"We will give you 30 seconds to spread out. Good luck, mina-kabo.", Mato boomed.

I closed my eyes and let the rest of my senses come to me.

I could.. smell people's scent drift along with a moving physical body. I could... feel the aura of the magic power eminating from the mages. I could hear their feet scurry away from each other in attempt to survive. I could see the faces full of pain and tears as the mages pay for what they've done... for what they've done to _me._ NO! No... I can't think like this. I can't let this Adam's side of power overwhelm me. I'm Lucy... I'm Lucy... And Lucy is a Fairy.. that's forgiving and nice. Forgiving and nice. Forgiving and nice...

"Whew...", I sighed. I could feel the sweat trickle down my body... it took a lot of my energy just trying to get out of insanity's grasp... A loud cannon snapped me out of my thoughts. It's time...

I walked around the halls of the dark castle and made a map in my head. Not that it matters anyways.

"AAAHHH!", a bloody, nerve-racking scream echoed. I rushed towards the voice and found 3 mages hovering over another one. I squinted my eyes and saw that the three mages were Bacchus, Luna and Mikan.

"Oh my! It seems that the mages have formed an alliance!", Chapati Lola's voice drowned out the bloody screams... just barely...

"Its disgusting to see people getting hurt just for the sake of titles and power...", I heard a voice beside me. I swiftly turned my head and saw Lyon standing next to me, his arms crossed.

"Whose the person they're ganging up on?", Kagura asked beside me along with Hibiki.

"It looks like Yukino-san...", Hibiki squinted his eyes with those damn long eyelashes. Wait... what? Yukino... Yukino is... Yukino...

"YUKINO!", I shrieked. I stretched out my arms and rushed over to the group. And just as Hibiki says, Yukino was there... laying sprawled out on the ground.. blood gushing out of her nose and mouth... crumpled up like a piece of paper.

I kneeled down next to her and brushed my hand over her forehead. A tear rolled down my cheek and landed on hers.

"Well, well.. looky here.. we've got another victim..", Bacchus laughed behind me. "Any last words?" He intertwined his fingers and cracked them.

This... this is unexceptable... they can't do this to Yukino... they'll pay for what they've done!

I turned my head towards the group that stood over me. My face was scrunched up with sadness.. my head was full of thoughts of revenge. I had to had revenge.. for Yukino.

"It looks like Lucy Clyde's friendship with Yukino has gotten in the way of this battle! How will this turn out?! COOL!", Jason screeched.

"You... You bitches will pay!", I whimpered.

"Awww... are you gonna' cry even more, sweetheart?", Mikan purred.

"Ummm.. don't you think we did too much to Yukino-san?", Luna stuttered.

"Doesn't matter, we have another prey right here..", Bacchus drank a bottle in his hands. They're gonna pay...

I grabbed the floating lacrima that featured to everybody what was going on and crushed it in my hands.

"Why did you do that?", Mikan tilted her head

"D-don't... don't fucking do that!", I taunted her. I clutched my hood and revealed myself to all the mages before me. They gasped as their eyes widened.

I did my hair so that it was let loose freely while my freshly cut bangs where swept to one side. Tears shot from my left eye while my right one remained as it is.

"Is that what you look like under that hood?", Luna smiled meekly.

"L-Lucy-san!", Hibiki ran over to me. "I-I can't believe you're r-really here!" Tears ran down his face as he bit his lip, trying to hold in the sobs.

Lyon and Kagura rushed over and smiled kindly at me. I ignored their kind gesture and returned my gaze at the mages that tortured one of my friends.

"Wanna' fight now, blondie?", Bacchus, the first one to recover from the shock, motioned for me to charge at him with his pointer finger.

Mikan and Bacchus got in their fighting stance while Luna grabbed _her_ keys from her belt.

Kagura, Hibiki and Lyon stood behind me, ready to fight. "I can take care of them.", I stuck an arm out to keep them from charging at my targets.

"You sure, Lucy?", Lyon asked.

"Yea.. just make sure that Yukino is safe.."

"**Thunder Palace!**", Mikan screamed as lacrimas of lighting flew at me. Thunder Palace?! "Guess who I learnt that from, girly!", she cackled.

I let the lacrimas circle around me and build up magic power, soon bright light emitted from the lacrimas and circle me, then it faded away. "W-what?!", Mikan flinched.

I looked at my hands an touched my face. I was still alive! Then it dawned over to me. A part of my body _is _magic... the magic power she tried to attack me with just got sucked into my right eye.

"Okay then! I'm counting on you! Open! Gate of the Twins! Gemini!", Luna screeched while doing some weird poses to summon the spirit. Gemi and Mini soon appeared with a puff of smoke.

"Luna!", Gemi sang.

"Luna!", Mini repeated.

"Alright!", the 'celestial' mage declaired, pointing at me. "Get her!"

"No problem!", Gemi and Mini giggled. With another puff of smoke, they turned into my former self. The happy-go-lucky Lucy that still had two normal brown eyes.

Gemi and Mini looked at their own hands, realizing that they turned into their former master. A tear rolled down their cheek as they let out a small whimper.

"I-I said to turn into her!", Luna pointed another finger at me.

"We did...", the twins whispered, still looking at their hands.. "Wait... we did..." They slowly looked up and saw me. Their eyes widened while their body shook lightly.

"L-Lucy...", they cried, their voice becoming their own. "I-Is that really you?!" Gemi and Mini turned back into their normal body and rushed over to me.

I smiled warmly at them as I pulled the twins into a tight embrace. "I missed you two...", I giggled.

"U-us, too... We all missed you..", the twins whispered as they faded away back to the spirit world, leaving a shiny, golden key in their place in my hands.

"W-what?! But Gemini is mine!", Luna whailed as she looked frantically for her own Gemini key.

"No... Gemi _and_ Mini is with me, now.", I glared a death glare at the woman.

"HaHahahahh!", Bacchus laughed. "I guess it's my turn now!"

"W-wait! I can still figh-", Luna kicked Bacchus' leg.

"Don't make me hurt you, bitch..", Bacchus threw a disgusted expression at the girl who backed away.

"No... I don't have time for any more fights, I need to get Yukino to the infirmary.", I spat at him.

Then, I created a ball of pure light in my hand and let it float in the air as it got bigger. Not soon after, the ball ingulfed us all while my enemy mages tried attacking it.

Before my attack took effect, I said something that made everybody confused.

"You can't attack what's not even there. **Sun's Eye**.", I sang, my voice stinging with sadness.

Then after an odd silence and a blinding spark, the light dissipated. The only ones left standing was me, Hibiki, Lyon and Kagura. Luna, Bacchus and Mikan were sprawled on the ground, their skin shiny. Their eyes flung open, their pupils grew smaller and bloodshot.

"W-what... what was that, Lucy?", Lyon stuttered.

"Revenge...", I walked past them and checked on Yukino, who was covered by Lyon's long jacket.

"How strong have you gotten since you disappeared?", Kagura spitted out.

"I didn't get any stronger...", I whispered. "My power was taken away from me..."

"Then what was that just now?", Hibiki voiced.

"Like I said, revenge. And I'm not doing that again unless I need to."

"And what do you mean by 'need to'?"

"When I need to. What's there to ask? Its not that big of a deal anyways, that was a pretty weak attack.", I set a hand on Yukino's forehead.

"A weak attack?", Kagura gasped. "Y-you mean.. you have stronger attacks?"

"Well, yea.", I turned at her.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to ask to fight you.", Kagura smiled at me.

"And if I said no, you'll fight me anyways.", I stood up and stretched.

"Prepare yourself, Fairy!", she jumped back to create some distance.

"I-I'm sorry everybody, we're still trying to find a way to get the camera lacrima in the castle somehow!", Chapati Lola interrupted.

"**Gravity Change**...", Kagura muttered under her breath.

I felt my body getting pulled towards the ground, then I flew towards the glass dome ceiling. I tried to shove my hand in front of me to reduce the impact, but my arms stuck behind me. I crashed through the glass and was sent flying through mid-air. I could just barely open my eyes, and when I did, I saw a certain stand... that housed a certain team... with a certain boy who's looking directly at me...

Sting...

**Sting's POV**

No one knew what the hell was going on in there. But only silence was present as a light pierced through the glass dome ceiling. I got desperate to know what was happening but there was still no update from the inside camera lacrima that that cloaked woman destroyed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THERE?!", Natsu-san shrieked at Chapati Lola.

"I-I'm sorry everybody, we're still trying to find a way to get the camera lacrima in the castle somehow!", he stuttered.

We waited at an odd silence, hungry for a live video feed from inside the building that loomed over the other half of the arena.

Then the girl in the cloak broke the glass dome and floated in the air. Her cloak hung down along with... blonde hair... I saw her squint when she opened her eyes.. one was orange and the other was... sweet, chocolate brown...

I could just barely hear her whisper the one word that made me feel like the happiest man on Earthland. "Sting..."

"LUCY!", I cried desperately as I stuck my arm out. I tried rushing over to her, but there was a magic barrier that seperated the crowd from the center of the arena. I punched and attacked the barrier until my hands bled. But I didn't care. She was right there. The only woman that I loved and will ever loved is right in front of me!

These past three lonely years felt like thousands, literally millions of daggers piercing my skin... piercing my heart. No matter how much I tried drowning out the feeling of loneliness, it remained as a big, black hole that ate away my sanity. Only, if I wasn't stupid enough to actually realized that this odd feeling was because of Lucy, that I would've actually tried to look for her. But I was left alone, without Lector or the girl that made me smile. I loved her... I still do... and now that she's right in front of me, I'm not losing her a second time.

"LUCY!", I brought my bleeding fist down on the barrier and managed to crack it. The crack soon traveled throughout the barrier and collapsed. I didn't waste any time jumping from my place in the stand and hopped from one ledge to another on the castle, until I finally reached the broken glass dome. I gathered speed and snatched her out of mid-air, landing on the other side of the glass dome.

I snatched a quick glance at the bottom and saw Kagura, eyes widened and full of shock as she stared up at me. I jumped straight down from the ceiling and landed on the ground, with Lucy in my arms bridal-style.

I hesitantly looked at her.. she was staring back at me. With that one chocolate eye, and that deep orange one I thought I was gonna' get lost in. A tear rolled down the side of her face as she stared up at me with disbelief. I didn't hold back, I cried out as much as I needed to. Then she smiled a smile... a smile that gave me emotions that words can't explain...

I crashed my lips against her as gentle as I can. I sucked on her lower lip until her lips started moving along. We moved in synchronicity, savoring the taste of each other's mouth. I missed this kiss... I missed touching her skin... I missed her.

She cradled my cheeks like how she used to and pecked my nose. "I have to go...", she smiled weakly at me before she released herself from my arms and started walking back to the castle.

"W-wait.. NO!", I gripped her wrist before she could walk away any further. "I-I missed you so much!", I cried. "Y-you can't leave me! I won't let you!"

She put a gentle hand on mine and smiled warmly at me again. "I'm not leaving you, I'm just finishing the starting event..."

"O-okay...", I loosened my grip. "J-just come back, okay? Kick all their asses! And if they touch a hair on you, tell me right away!", I embraced her tightly.

"I promise you that I'll kick their asses!", she giggled. I missed her giggles, her laughs, her smile... I watched her climb to the ceiling and drop down the open section. It's been a long time since I got to hug her small body... she won't have to carry her world any more on those weak shoulders like Makarov-san said.. I'll help her, I'll walk along side her, just like I promised a long time ago.

"I-I can't believe my eyes!", Chapati Lola spat on the mic. "I-Is our favorite Lucy Heartfilia really back?!"

I looked over at Natsu-san's stand and saw those priceless expressions on their faces. Then he jumped down from the stand and tried to enter the castle.

"Hold it, Natsu!", Makarov-san screeched at the salmon-headed boy who didn't listen.

"NATSU!", Erza roared. "M-Master said... w-we'll wait until she finishes, okay?" The requip mage's voice was unstable.

I saw Natsu-san look at Erza, his face was concerned and desperate, then he looked at me and soon, his face was confused. He rushed to me and held me by my furr-rimmed collar. "Y-you kissed her!", I felt spit rain down on my face.

"Yea, so? She's my girlfriend! I love her!", I threw the ball at his side of the court.

"Girlfriend?!", he choked.

"NATSU!", Erza howled. "LEAVE THIS UNTIL THE END OF THE DAY!"

Natsu-san looked at me hesitantly before turning around and jumping back up into his stand.

"Natsu-san... I love her more than anything. I was there when you weren't and I'd die for her.", I called to him. "I love her..."

He stopped, his back still turned to me. "Then you better not lose her a second time.", he muttered.

I felt my world become brighter. The sky has become cleared of the clouds that shrouded me in hatred and pain. Everything was better. I didn't care about anything else. No one else. Only her.

"B-but Sting-san. Aren't you engaged with Mikan-san? A-and didn't you impregnate her?", Chapati Lola boomed over the mic.

I looked up at the stand they were on and smirked a happy smirk. "Who said it was my baby?"

The crowd went quiet, I could hear the flesh of everyone's jaw stretch even wider.

"WHAT?!"

**Lucy's POV**

I returned to the castle and found Kagura with Hibiki and Lyon sprawled on the ground. "Couldn't hold yourself?", I giggled.

"Ready, Lucy?", she smirked.

"Sure, I guess..", I got in a battle stance.

"**Gravity Change**.", the woman muttered. My body once again flew upwards, but I was ready.

"**Light Speed**.", I giggled, practically teleporting to the ground.

"W-what?..", Kagura stuttered.

"Mages can't control light!", I zipped around the flustered woman. "Except Sting! Thats one reason why he's special!"

"S-special?"

"Yup! To me, that is!", I stopped in front of the beautiful woman. "Open! Gate of the Twins! Gemini!" I summoned one of my spirit friends. Two blue figures appeared and hovered over my shoulder. "You know what to do.."

"Hai, Lucy!", they sang. The twins turned into my current form and ran around Kagura in light speed. I did the same. We circled around Kagura until a barrier of wind prevented oxygen from reaching her.

She choked and hacked as she fell to her knees, holding her neck. About 5 minutes passed until she finally collapsed. Me and Gemini slowed down to a stop. I scurried over to the girl and rested a thumb on the crook of her neck to see if she had a pulse.

"Whew...", I sighed in relief that I didn't kill her.

"You won, Lucy!", Gemi sang.

"With incredible powers!", Mini sang along.

"Thank you, Gemi, Mini.", I smiled at them.

"No problem!", they cheered as they disappeared.

I walked out of the front doors, getting showered in gasps and cries. "STING!", I bellowed at the blonde on his stand. He smiled from ear to ear before he let out a laugh.

Then I raised a thumb at him, a wide grin on my face.

"It looks like our Lucy has won the wipe out!", Master exclaimed.

The castle, then, disappeared into thin air, leaving the unconcious mages on the bare ground.

"W-WHAT?!", Natsu shrieked.

"Welcome back, Lucy-san!", Wendy waved a hand at me.

"That's my girl!", Sting laughed.

"N-no way! S-she beat Kagura?!", Erza stuttered.

"And Lyon?!", Gray gaped.

I smiled at the people before me, and the other Fairy Tail mages who screamed at me from where they were. I waved at them, not afraid of showing my right eye anymore. I'm happy. I'm happy that everything is falling into place.

I can feel Sting's hand intertwine with mine, trying to help me hold up the world that I misinterpreted. I love him... I love Natsu... I love Erza, and Gray and Wendy.. I love everybody in Fairy Tail, my family... I loved the people who helped me along the way.. and the people I've met.

I smiled warmly at an old woman who was crying in the stands. Ultear... I loved her, too.

But most of all, I love myself. Not as much as Sting and everybody else, of course. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm not some dumb blonde everyone interprets I am. I'm a Celestial Wizard, the girl that inherited the powers of Eve. The blondie that loves everyone, no matter how twisted and brutal. The only girl that Sting loves, and the lucky one who met the people that cared about her the most. And I'm right where I belong.

**Day 1 continues on the next chapter.**


	12. Day 1 Part 2

**Chapter 12:**

**Natsu's POV**

I watched Lucy walk back to her stand. I don't know what to say... she's back. She's really back...

"LUCY!", I hollered. She turned around and smiled kindly at me. Oh my god! That smile! "FIGHT ME!"

At this, everybody's jaw dropped to the ground. "N-Natsu! You're a frickin' idiot!", Gray smacked my head.

"You wanna' fight, Ice Queen?!", I kicked his shin.

"And I'm taking that from a guy in heat?!"

"Moving on! Guards, please take the rest of the mages to the infirmary-kabo.", Mato interruped.

"T-TAKE CARE OF YUKINO AND KAGURA!", Lucy shrieked from her place in the stand.

"We'll make sure of that. Anyways, thats 10 points for Fairy Tail Team B! Congratulations!"

The arena cheered and so did the Fairy Tail mages.

"W-we'll win this thing!", I shouted at them.

"Don't worry Natsu! Leave this to Team B!", Macao waved at me.

"GO TO HELL!"

"Moving on, the first fight for today... Jenny Realight...", Mato started. "Aaaaannndd... WENDY MARVELL!"

"W-what?!", Wendy squeaked.

"Don't worry Wendy, you can do it!", Erza patted her head.

"I-I'll try!", she muttered confidently. "Please believe in me, mina!"

"Hey! Where's Lune?", I looked frantically around for the white-head.

"She's in the infirmary, weren't you watching the whole time?", Gray spatted.

"Hold on, I'm going to check on her. Good luck, Wendy!", I ran off to the direction of the infirmary.

I followed the path that led to Luna and wounded up in front of a door. I opened it and saw Bacchus, Mikan, Yukino, Hibiki, Kagura, Lyon and Luna laying on the beds.

"Lune!", I rushed over to her. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at me.

"I'm sorry Natsu...", she whimpered.

"Don't worry. You did good!", I grinned at the weak figure.

"S-she's too strong..."

"What?", I burrowed my frows in confusion.

"S-she's too... she's too powerful.."

"Who's too powerful?"

"L-"

"Natsu?", a voice rose behind me. I turned around and found Lucy standing by the door.

"Luce!", I stood up and pulled her into an embrace. "I-I missed you! So much!", I cried as she wrapped her arms around my torso.

It's been three years since she was gone from my sight. She was my best friend and she was always there for me... waiting with that smile! When she disappeared... I didn't know what to do! I felt lost... I felt empty... I felt like there was no reason to live anymore. It was the second time I lost someone important to me... I felt that I wasn't strong enough to protect what I loved. But now, she's back... she's back here in my arms...

"I missed you, too... Natsu..", she rested her head on my shoulder. I burried my head into her blonde hair... it smelled of strawberries and vanilla... just like how it used to.

We pulled away, but I didn't let go of her shoulders... it was too soon to let go. "Lushy!", Happy flew into her breast. "W-where have you been?!"

Lucy giggled and stroked the Exceed's blue fur. "That doesn't matter... I'm back now!"

"Get your dirty paws off of her you disgusting cat!", Lector, who appeared out of nowhere, tackled Happy.

"Lector! You're back, too!", Happy grinned.

"Hmph!", the other Exceed turned around and sat on Lucy's head.

"How're they doing?", the blondie shrugged off my hands and walked over to Yukino and Kagura who lied in beds next to each other.

"Lune is doing okay.", I smiled at her. Lucy just turned around and gave me a pout. "What?"

"Natsu...", she whispered, turning back to Yukino. "You know, she deserved what she got..."

"Who? Yukino?"

"No... Luna..."

"But she's beaten up!", I growled.

"She deserved that...", she stroked Yukino' hair.

What? "What do you mean?"

"They ganged up on Yukino..."

"L-Luna wouldn't do that!"

"But she did..."

"No! She wouldn't do that!"

Lucy stood up and turned around. Her face was that off a hurt expression. "Good for you, Natsu...", she smiled weakly at me.

"W-what..."

"You finally found someone... someone so important to you that you would rather take her side than mine... protect her, okay? And don't let her go through what _you_ made me go through...", she walked towards the exit and stopped under the doorway.

"L-Luc-!"

"Because, Natsu... you hurt me... so much.."

**Juvia's POV**

"Did anyone see where Lucy went?", Mira-san questioned us.

"She probably went to check on Yukino and that Kagura chick.", Gajeel said bluntly, staring intently at the arena where Wendy-san and the other woman were about to battle.

"I'll go get her.", I headed towards the infirmary. I turned a corner and ran into a figure. I caught my balance and saw Lucy-san laying on the floor, with Lector sleeping in her arms. "Lucy-san!"

I grabbed her hand and pulled the blondie up. "I'm sorry..", I apologized to her.

"N-no.. it's my fault.", she giggled hesitantly. I raised my head and looked at her face. The tip of her nose was fading red and her eyes were a bit puffy.

"L-Lucy-san... what's wrong?", I asked, concerned.

"It's nothing important...", she walked past me. I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to a part of the arena that didn't have any people nearby. Meaning, I dragged her to a destroyed part of the arena the kingdom wasn't able to fix from last year's chaos by Natsu-san and Sting-san.

"Lucy-san! Tell me what's wrong, or I'll have a talk with Sting-san!", I threatened her.

"No! Don't tell Sting!", she cried.

"The tell me!", I shook her by her arms. The celestial mage looked down and twiddled her thumbs.

"I said something to Natsu I shouldn't have...", she uttered. "Now, I feel guilty..."

Natsu-san? I'm well aware of their relationship before she disappeared.. but I thought that was over with.

"Can you tell me what you said?", I released her arms.

She hesitated a bit before she spoke again. "I told him to protect Luna... and to not hurt her like he did with me..."

"What?!", I squealed. "Y-you told him that?!"

"I know! I know! But.. I wasn't able to tell him how I felt before... and it was either then, or never...", she twiddled her thumbs faster.

"O-okay.. he's Natsu-san... I'm pretty sure he'll understand!", I laughed hesitantly. "Anyway! To change the subject! What's exactly between you and Sting-san?"

Lucy-san flinched. "W-well... w-we might've fell in love.. wi-"

"WHAT?!", I shrieked. "Y-YOU FE-"

"Juvia! Calm down!", she smacked me on my head.

"Y-you guys.. did it with each other?!", I grinned.

"N-no! H-he said that he... was already in love with me..."

"How about you? When did you fall in love with him?", I asked her, desperate for juicy information.

"I fell in love with him... when he made me smile..", she giggled to herself. "But... the sad thing is... I still love him, even though he has a baby and a fiancee..."

"A baby?", my face dropped.

"Yea... you know, Mikan's baby...", she smiled weakly at the nice floor.

"Didn't you hear what he said earlier?", I tilted my head.

"Huh?"

"He said that it wasn't his baby!"

I felt my heart lighten as I saw her face brighten up. She grinned from ear to ear while she grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"KYAAAHHH!", she squealed. "JUVIA! I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH! THANK YOU! COME ON!" The happy blondie we missed so much all these years, grabbed my hand and dragged me back to our stand.

"Lucy! Juvia! Where have you been!", Mira-san greeted us.

"You two missed Wendy kick ass!", Laxus laughed.

"Wendy won?!", I gasped. I saw Lucy run up to the edge of our stand and flail her arms around.

"GOOD JOB, WENDY!", she screeched.

"THANK YOU, LUCY-SAN!", Wendy replied, doing the same thing.

Then Lucy-san went to the other side of the stand and screamed something that made the whole arena quiet.

"STING! I LOVE YOU SO SO MUCH! I DON'T CARE IF YOU FUCKED A HOUSE FULL OF WHORES! I LOVE YOU ANYWAYS!"

.

.

.

.

.

"L-LUCY-SAN!"

**Sting's POV**

"STING! I LOVE YOU SO SO MUCH! I DON'T CARE IF YOU FUCKED A HOUSE FULL OF WHORES! I LOVE YOU ANYWAYS!"

.

.

.

What?

My head stuck at the the direction where my beloved is flailing her arms and screaming something that either made me embarassed or made me fall deeper in love with her, if that wasn't already possible.

I had no words, I only heard a distant 'L-Lucy-san!' from Juvia-san. I felt Rogue nudge me on my elbow.

"Go on, Sting. Say something or she'll think you're rejecting her."

I hesistated a bit before I returned my love. "I-I LOVE YOU TOO, SWEETHEART!", I replied, blushing like a mad man.

"O-okay, then... Fairy Tail Team A and B are tied. Now for the second fight, we'll have... Toby Horhorta! Aaaannndd... Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki!"

Both of the said mages made their way to the center of the arena. "I'll win this for you! Erza-san!", Ichiya-san elegantly posed for the scarlet warrior. In reply, she turned her back against him and started having a friendly chat with Wendy-san, who was confused.

"Aaah! I'll win this fight!", the dog screamed as he lunged at his opponent.

"I hold the parfum for victory. This will be an easy win.", Ichiya-san swiftly dodged the attack and threw a beaker at him. The beaker broke at the contact of the dog's body and released a green-like mist that spread throughout the area. The dog struggled to breath for air, holding his neck, which was a big mistake as his long, poisonous nails poked at the surface of his skin.

He froze and fell, meaning instant victory for Ichiya-san.

"And that's 10 points for Blue Pegasus!", Chapati Lola exclaimed.

"I dedicate this victory for you, Erza-san!", the victor turned to the Fairy Tail stand, immediatley resulting to Erza-san creating another conversation with poor Wendy-san.

"Let's move on to the third fight for Day 1...", Chapati Lola cleared his throat as Mato ushered Ichiya-san out of the arena and the guards carried Toby to the infirmary.

"Orga Nanagear... vs..! Jura Neekis!", Makarov-san gasped.

"COOL! COOL! COOL! Now we're getting some real action in here!", Jason cheered.

"It's my time to shine!", Orga laughed as he jumped down from our stand.

"I don't recall any memories of Orga being the victor in a fight with someone as strong a Jura-san..", Rufus commented.

"There's no need to be hasty, it's only the 1st day.", Rogue replied, his face stoic as ever.

**Time Skip; After the 3rd fight (Sorry I'm too lazy)**

"As expected, Jura still holds the undefeated title for 3 years!", Chapati Lola shouted into the mic while the arena was cleared of mages. "Now, for the last fight of the day.. featuring Mermaid Heel's Milliana! Aaaannnddd... Fairy Tail Team B's Juvia Lockser!"

**Time Skip; After the 4th fight: Lucy's POV**

"You beat her ass good, Juvia!", Laxus complimented the bluenette woman who have just returned to our stand.

"Thanks, Laxus-san... she's pretty strong!", Juvia smiled at us.

"Because of you, we're in the lead!", Mira patted her back.

"Yea! She didn't stand a chance against you!", I hung my arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks! But where's Gajeel?", the water mage asked, looking for the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Oh, he got out early. Said that he was tired, and congratulations to you.", Laxus walked away, waving a hand at us.

"Master wants us to return to our inn before 11, okay?", Mira called out to Laxus, who in return, just murmured a 'whatever'.

"I better be going too..", Juvia inched away, her cheeks were a pool of rosy pink.

"Say hi to Gray for me!", I smirked at her before she panicked, running away.

"Well, I've got somewhere to be, too! I have to take Nanami-chan to the park!", Mira smiled at me.

"Nanami?", I tilted my head to my side, which she immediatly responded by squeezing my cheeks.

"Oh! Aren't you just the cutest!", she squealed. "Nanami-chan is my daughter! You have to meet her!" The Strauss woman grabbed my wrist, about to drag me off somewhere. She pulled on me, but was countered by a pair of arms that wrapped around my shoulders.

"M-Mira!", I called to the girl who was still attempting to drag me.

"Huh?", she turned around and quickly jumped back with a squeal.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your plans, Mira-san. But I'm taking my darling somewhere with me..", a deep, masculine voice brushed against my ear. This voice was... Sting... his breath is warm. I like it...

"N-no problem! Well, then! You youngins better scurry off! Don't waste any time! Oh! And Sting, here you go..", Mira walked over to us and handed Sting something before she ran off, pratically skipping.

Sting released me from his arms. I turned around and found my beloved crouching on the railing, his arms resting over his knees, one was clutching something I assume was the object that Mira gave him.

"What'd she give you?", I smiled at him. He flinched before he covered his blushing face with his other hand, looking away from me. "Hmmm?" I tilted my head at him, innocently. But I really didn't know what he was holding in that hand.

"H-here...", he handed me over what looked like a square plastic package, with a lump that circled inside it.

"What is this?", my curious smile stuck to my face as I twirled the object in my hands. Because frankly, I did not have any idea what the hell was I holding.

"Y-you don't what this is?", he looked at me bewildered, snatching the object from my hands and holding it in my face.

"N-no... am I supposed to know what it is?"

Sting sighed, his face becoming redder. "N-no... I'll tell you later on...", he jumped down from the railing and wrapped one of his arms around my waist. "Come on, let's have a date!", he pecked a quick kiss on my lips.

I smiled up at him when he rested his head on mine while we walked down to Crocus. "Sting... I love you. You know that right? And even if this is our first date since I came back, I kinda want to talk about you and Mikan..."

There was a long silence before he replied, and by that time, we had reached the border of the city and the forest. "I'll tell you everything I know...", the blonde man led me to an oversized tree and sat down at the trunk. I sat next to him while he put an arm around my shoulder and pushed my head against his shoulder.

"So... our date just sitting here?", I asked the blondie, snuggling closer.

"Not sitting, cuddling. But we can do something else if you want." I felt his jaw move as he talked... his musky scent was all I could smell.

"No... I actually like this..", I set a hand on his knee, making him flinch.

"I love you...", he muffled into my hair.

"I love you too..."

We stayed like that awhile before he interrupted the comfortable silence. "Mikan... was one of my crazy fangirls. I felt nothing for her, the only thing I did feel... was this emptyness eating me away.. And since I've never felt such feeling before, I felt scared, resulting to stupid actions. Like you said, I did fuck a house full of whores... but that was because I thought that it would drown out the feeling of missing you, Lucy... then she came to my apartment one day, freaking out and shit..."

"What did she want?", I looked up at him, my voice full of curiosity.

"You're just the cutest thing ever!", he nuzzled his head in my hair, earning a giggle from me. "She said she was pregnant from a one-night stand she had with someone an-"

"Wait... how would she know if the baby wasn't yours?"

"Because I've never had sex with her then! Why? Are you jealous?", he chuckled.

"O-of course I would be jealous!", I stuttered, resulting him to hugging me tighter.

"Anyways, she begged me to marry her, cos' she didn't want to look like the slut she is.."

"Isn't that a little too cruel?"

"But she is a slut! And I denied the offer, but the next week, Yukino comes to me with a Sorcerers Weekly magazine, and what do you know? Theres a page about me marrying that bitch! I have every right to cuss her out!"

"O-okay! Calm down!", I patted his chest. "Well, now I feel at ease..."

"Now, it's your time to do the explaining!", he lowered his head so that its just inches away from my face.

"Okay... I'll tell you what _I_ know..", I told him. "After the night I confessed to you, I got a job that took place at Driftveil, cos' I wanted to see you again-"

"Awww! You wanted to see me again?!", he nibbled my ear, causing me to moan.

"Y-yeah...", I struggled not to let another moan escape. "When I got there, I met an old woman that gave me time-traveling powers and stuff." I skipped all the minor details. "So I decided that I would try to find you before I did the job... and when I found you, I saw you with her and disappeared. But those three years I was gone, was only a month for me."

"That makes sense.", he nodded. "How'd you get the orange eye, though?"

"U-uh... I think it's because when I time-traveled tha-"

"Don't try lying to your own boyfriend, Pop Tart. Spill the beans.", he bit harder on my ear.

"Ow! O-okay! Gee... when I went back, I found a big tree that spoke to me, her name was Eve... she was the creator of life and she pretty much forced me to inherit her powers. When her powers went inside of me, it was too much for me to handle, so it resulted to turning my eye into an orb of pure magic. Happy now?"

"More than ever!", Sting chuckled, tackling me to the ground. He loomed over me, on all fours while he traced my neck with light, soft kisses.

"Sting...", I whispered in bliss. He returned to my lips, massaging them with his tongue, then he slipped it into my mouth and caressed my tongue. "Mmmmm..."

One of his hands brushed against my breasts and started kneading it. I slung my arms around his neck, pulling him a little closer. About two minutes have passed when we ran out of air. We finally released from the tight lock, a thread of saliva connected to our mouths.

"Lucy..."

"Sting...", we stared at each other's eyes, in a trance. I could feel his pent up lust, consuming my mind and urging me to pull him into another deep kiss.

"Lucy.. I-"

"I don't think that this is the best place to do what you're about to do...", a different, calm voice interrupted us. Sting immediatly stood up and pulled me along with him.

"Fro thinks so too!", a green cat in a frog suit sounded from behind the man who interrupted our moment.

"R-Rogue...", Sting quietly fumed.

"I'm sorry for coming between you guys, but I don't think you would want someone else to find you here doing _it_."

"Doing what?", I tilted my head.

"N-nevermind...", Sting answered.

"Lushy!", another Exceed flew into my chest. "Where the hell were you? I woke up and you weren't there! You can't keep ditching me!"

I stroked the cat's fur. "I'm sorry, Lector...", I smiled kindly down at him.

"L-Lector?!", Sting shrieked. The said Exceed looked up at him, and as soon as he did, he broke out in tears. I tossed Lector into Sting's open arms.

"S-Sting-kun! I-I missed you so much!", he cried.

"I missed you too, Lector!", my blondie hugged Lector tightly.

"That's cute...", I nudged Rogue, holding an excited Frosch.

"You know he's pretty creepy...", Rogue replied.

"What do you mean?", I tilted my head at him.

"He's got a whole house full of three years worth of presents for everyday, just for you.", he turned back to the reunited partners, his face still showed no emotions.

"O-Oh... Okay then.. that's sweet, I guess..", I giggled.

"You know... he loves you more than anything.. more than himself, even more than Lector.."

"U-hum... I know that. I love him, too... maybe a little too much."

The Shadow Dragon Slayer turned to me. "You guys are perfect for each other, got any plans for the future?"

"Y-you can't ask me that now!", I smacked his arm.

"I think he's already got something planned.", he replied, making me think for a while.

"Then I'll just let him take me for a ride."


	13. Day 2

**Chapter 13:**

**Lucy's POV**

"Lucy... Lucy... Lucy, sweetheart, wake up...", a majestic voice floated into my ear. I felt a pair of hands shake me lightly.

"Uhh... w-who?", I squinted my eyes at the bright light that greeted me. I quickly noted that I layed on a very, very comfortable bed, while a soft comforter covered half of my body.

"Nevermind that, lets just lay here before we go..", the mystery person whispered into my ear as he wrapped a strong arm aroung my torso. "You smell so good...", he muffled into my hair. I twisted around, still wrapped in his arms and came face to face with my lover.

"S-Sting...", I stuttered. "I thought that I fell asleep in Honeybone!"

I clearly remembered saying my goodbyes to Sting, Rogue, Frosch and Lector, before returning to an inn in complete chaos. It turned out that Master threw a party and our guild just thrashed the place. After a drink or 2, I tucked myself in bed and fell asleep with happy thoughts. So how did I end up here?

"Mira-san was kind enough to give you permission to sleep here with me...", the blonde mage nuzzled into my neck.

"Ha~h... whatever. Isn't it time to go to the games?", I pressed my forehead against his and pecked his nose.

"5 more minutes...", he muttered under his breath.

"10 more minutes...", I giggled, wrapping my slender arms around his head. He replied by chuckling.

I love this. I love him. This was the best feeling I've ever felt in my life. But it's not gonna' last forever. I've seen to that. I know that someone's gonna come at the last day of the games and ruin this happiness. I don't know what the outcome will be, but something will change. I know something will change. Thats why I have to cherish this precious moment... thats why, I have to pretend that I'm okay... because pretty soon, they're going to have to see what I look like when I'm not.

**Mira's POV**

"Lucy!", I waved at the girl who had just arrived at our stand. "You missed the starting event!"

"Oh, sorry! We were too lazy to get up...", he laughed, scratching the back of her head.

"We?", Gajeel turned around at the blonde.

"N-nevermind! So anyways! What happened while I was gone?", she smiled meekly.

"Nothing big, Juvia participated in the surprise event, she got 2nd place!", Mira cheered.

"Who got first?"

"Um... Erza got first, Juvia second, Rogue third, Sweety Catty fourth, and... the others don't really matter!", the white-haired mage laughed.

"M-Mira... that's kinda mean.", I sweatdropped. "So what happened to Juvia?"

"She's in the infirmary cos' she got beat up real good. Meanwhil-"

"I'll be filling in for ol' Juvia!", an arm slung around my shoulder. The smell of liquor and alcohol drifted into my nose, and I knew exactly who it was.

"C-Cana...", I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Oh! Goody! You still remember me!", she laughed, chugging a keg.

"In case you don't remember, which you probably don't, we hung out last night until Mira over here decided that I go sleep with Sting, without my permission.", I shrugged her arm off.

"Oh! Don't be like that! Sting-kun came to get you himself and you were knocked out cold!", Mira argued.

"Sorry to interrupt your girl talk, but the next fight is about to start...", Laxus called over to us.

"Who's fighting?", I asked, walking over next to him and Gajeel.

"They haven't said.", Gajeel replied bluntly.

"Alright! Moving on to fights, our first one for today isss... Nobarly from Quatro Cerberus! Annnndddd... Risley Law of Mermaid Heel!"

**Time Skip; After Battle**

"That chick's got crazy powers...", Laxus mumbled under his breath.

"Whuuaat is this?", Cana teased. "Is Laxus interested in Risley-chaaaannnn?"

"She wishes I was.", Laxus glared down at the drunkard.

"I'm gonna go check on Juvia for a bit, I'll be back...", Lucy turned to leave.

"I bet she's meeting Sting...!", I chuckled into Cana's ear, who laughed in response.

"I can hear you two, and for your information, I'm not. I'm just checking on Juvia...", she gave a stern face before walking off.

She really has changed. Lucy has changed quite a bit from three years ago. Even if she still has the same characteristics from the past, she's earned new ones that really piques my interest. Of course, she's still our Lucy. But it's like a completely different person just merged with her. The other Fairy Tail mages have noticed it too... it's really quite strange...

**Lucy's POV**

I dashed to the infirmary as fast as I can, worried about how worse Juvia's appearance or health looked. I passed by a few guards and mages before I reached my destination.

"Ah! Lucy-san!", Wendy called to me. I turned around and found her running over to my direction. "Are you checking on Juvia-san?"

"Yup...", I replied, opening the door. I walked over to the only person in the room and observed her injuries. It didn't look that bad.

"I healed her earlier, so there's no need to worry!"

"Thanks, Wendy. She's helped me a lot with things, so I feel like I owe her..", I mumbled.

"Hmmm..", Wendy hummed. "I don't think that Juvia would think that, she's just looking out for your back! Cos' we're a family and all!"

I giggled. "Fairy Tail's the same as ever, huh?"

"Yup... and we still love you!", the young girl hugged me from behind.

"Thanks, Wendy... I love you guys too..", I held her hands and rested my head on hers. "And about Natsu..."

"Oh! Yeah, Natsu-san has been out of it lately! Do you know what've might happened to him?", she released from our hug.

"Yea...", I sighed. "Yea, I do... Wendy, be a doll and fetch Natsu for me?", I smiled weakly at the Dragon Slayer.

"O-okay... but Lucy-san... remember that there are people who loves you and cares about you... you're not alone..", she returned the smile before running off.

"Hu~h...", I sighed once again. I turned to Juvia and smiled at her while I stroke her forehead. "Juvia... I can feel _her_ coming... she's coming to get me... what should I do?..."

"Lucy?", a voice that could only belong to one person crept up behind me. I turned around and found Natsu, smiling at me.

"N-Natsu... I-"

"Don't worry about it Lucy...", he rushed over to me and hugged me tightly with those hunky muscles of his. "It's my fault... but Sting was the one who helped you get over it, right? I owe him for that... I was so dense to not notice that I was hurting my best friend... so stupid.. I'm sorry, Lucy.."

"Natsu, you hurt me... but because of that, I wouldn't have been able to meet the love of my life... so I have to thank you. And I was serious about Luna... you have to protect her. She was a lot like me. She's weak and vulnerable... and if you want me to forgive you, promise me to protect her. It's your choice whether to love her truly, or to love her as a best friend, but get this Natsu, a woman's heart is nothing to play with. You have no place there unless how you feel for her was how you felt for Lisanna...", I returned his hug while giving him a lecture.

"L-Lisanna?"

"When you feel your heart racing, when you feel your palms sweat... when you feel that touching them in any way is the only way you'll be able to stay connected.. and when you feel that you can't live without them... all those feelings combined, and maybe a bit more, is when you love. And how you express love, is how you were with Lisanna.", I replied. "And about Luna, I have a bad feeling about her, but in the meantime, if she hadn't done anything suspicious or anything, protect her. Cos' she's gonna need it."

I pushed him away and started walking back to the arena.

"W-what do you mean?", he cried.

"Just don't let your guards down, Natsu... Something big is about to come... and you don't want to get too caught up into it.."

**Sting's POV**

I saw Lucy leave her team, probably to go check on her friends, but she's been gone for two fights already! She missed Rufus' and Dobengal's fight, and Gray-san's and Lyon's fight!

"If you're that worried about her, go check on her already..", Rogue nudged my arm.

"'Kay, I'll be back.", I turned to the direction of the exit.

"Oh wait, she's back.", Rogue grabbed my shoulder. I twisted around and leaned on the railing.

"LUCY, DARLING! WHERE'D YOU GO?", I screeched across the arena.

"I WENT TO CHECK ON JUVIA!", she replied.

"Talk about an overprotective boyfriend..", Orga chuckled.

"At least _I_ have a girlfriend.", I countered.

"Oh! Gray and Lyon tied?! CONGRATULATIONS, YOU GUYS!", my blondie screamed at the two teams.

"Sting...", I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and found Mikan, who I hadn't noticed since I got here.

"Yeah?", I replied, my voice stinging with ice.

"D-do you still love me?...", she looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Tch!", I chuckled. "I've never loved you, I would never love someone like you! And just so you don't understand what've been happening these couple of days, me and Lucy are a thing. We have always been, and she's the only girl I love. Try to get that in your head, cunt." I turned back around at the walking pumpkin in the middle of the arena.

"Alright! Everybody! The last fight for today, we'll have... umm, lets see... Luna Young of Fairy Tail Team A! And... L-LUCY HEARTFILIA OF TEAM B?!", Mato exclaimed.

"It seems like this would be a very interesting battle! The former Lucy of Fairy Tail vs the new Lucy of Fairy Tail!", Chapati Lola commented.

And that... is how I snapped.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SAY THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH!", I screamed at the announcer. "**LIGHT DRAGON'S ROAAARRRR**!"

**Lucy's POV**

"Sting! CALM DOWN!", I screeched at the White Dragon Slayer who silently fumed after I demanded him to stop. I looked up at the announcer's stand and was relieved to see the he missed.

"Let's just get this over with...", I turned back to my opponent.

"O-oh, alright then...", Luna pulled out _her _keys and swung them around. "Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

I was about to teleport somewhere else to confuse her, but I felt a strong force keeping me in place. That's when I realized, she wasn't just a Celestial Mage, she had Body Restriction Magic. Fuck.

When the puff of smoke disappeared, a man in a designer suit with blue shades and spiky, orange-ish hair was revealed. "Yes, Luna-san?"

"She's my opponent!", she pointed at me. Lucky for me, I wore my cloak with my hood on... actually, not lucky for me. But I can't move... no matter how hard I tried.

The lion spirit moved closer to me and held me by my neck, then he threw me at the ground, creating a crater. "L-Lo-...", I struggled to speak.

Then he pointed his fist at me as an orange light appeared from his ring. And with a gentle finger, he pushed up his glasses and frowned more. "**Regulus Impact**!", he quietly whispered before I felt my body sent of.

I felt like I was floating for a few seconds, but then I made contact with something that sent a wave of pain throughout my body. I felt numb. Dizzy. Hazy. Then it all came back to me. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. PAIN.

"Aaaahhhh!...", I cried.

"F-finish her!", I heard Luna stuttered. She felt so far away, but really she was just hiding behind the lion spirit who plagued the air with a killing intent.

I heard footsteps, the bottom of someone's shoe smudging against the dirt stained with my blood... he's walking over to me. I can feel his hand coming closer to my neck. I can feel him gripping my skin... holding me up high for everyone to see. I can feel... the sadness and pain he held. Pain... was it because of me? Sadness... was it because of me? Did I cause his suffering? Was I the one who turned him into this?

"I-I'm sorry...", I choked out.

"This'll be over soon.", he replied coldly.

"I-I'm sorry... for causing.. for causing you.. this much.. pain..!", I felt my self slipping out of consciousness.

"Causing me... pain?", his grip around my neck tightened.

"I-I'm sorry... L-Loke.."

"Leo!", a cheery voice sang.

"Leo the Lion!", another one sang along.

"We won't let you hurt her!", they sang in unison.

"Gemi, Mini?", Loke released me from his grip.

I gulped lungfull of airs as I held my neck that hurted like hell. I looked up at my savior and saw Gemi and Mini standing over me, in Loke's disguise.

"You've found another Master?", Loke pushed his glasses up. "You know what that means, right? We're enemies now. But I hope you will come across happiness..."

"IT LOOKS LIKE A SPIRIT AGAINST SPIRIT FIGHT!", Chapati Lola shrieked.

"No. We had the same Master all along. Right, Lucy?", the gemi-Loke smiled kindly at me.

I returned a kind smile at them while Loke just stared at me with a shocked expression.

"Ughh! Fine! If you won't fight, I'll summon my other spirits instead!", Luna, who was bored as hell, swung Scorpio's key. "Open! Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!"

A rad-looking man who clearly liked red and white appeared.

"We are!", he laughed. "Did you not finish the job Leo?"

"No... wait, shut up for a minute."

Loke walked over and kneeled down next to me. He took off his shades, I quickly noted his worried and desperate eyes. "C-can I?", he asked, clutching on to my hood.

I smiled a warm smile at him. I rose my hands and gently touched his', making him flinch. Then with the guidance of my hands, he lifted off my hood, revealing me and my long, loose blonde hair.

"L-Lucy...", he gasped.

"Loke!", I grinned at him.

"I-is that really... you?", he cupped my face, gentle with his fingers. I nodded.

"Woah! No way! Is Lucy really back?!", Scorpio shoved Loke away and kneeled down to me. "Then I guess our contract wasn't really broken then! Welcome back, Lucy!"

He hugged me, a hug which I returned. Then he slowly faded away, leaving nothing but Scorpio's key in my hands.

"Bye Lucy!", Gemi turned back into his blue figure.

"Call us when you need us!", Mini sang as they, too, faded away.

I stood up and brushed my ass off before I walked over to Loke, who was on all fours, tears dripping from his eyes. I crouched down and grabbed his glasses and kneeled down in front of him.

"I-I'm sorry..! I haven't seen you for three whole years! And the first thing I do is beat you up! I'm sorry, princess!", he cried.

I lifted his chin and placed his glasses where it should be. "Don't worry about it. It takes more than that to break me!", I assured him.

"Y-your eye! I-Is that my fault, too?", he cried even more.

"No!", I smacked the back of his head. "Where'd you get that crazy idea?! Whatever, just rest up, okay?" I smiled at my friend.

Then he slowly started disappearing, leaving his key for me to care to. "I'm sorry for all the mushy drama. But do you want to restart the fight?", I beamed at Luna, who had a face of disbelief. "You know that if you summon any of my previous friends, you'll lose them. What'll you do, L-u-n-a?"

She bit her lip before pulling out another key. "Open! Gate of the Snake Charmer! Ophiuchus!"

On her command, a giant serpent-like creature was summoned and towered over us. I tried attacking it, but once again, Luna was using her Body Restriction Magic. Fuck.

The serpent brought itself down and made contact with me, once again giving me the pain Loke had given me earlier. It repeatedly kept doing the same thing until I finally broke.

"LUCY!", I heard Sting's, Natsu's and all my friend's distant shouts.

My eyes were closed and I could hear Chapati Lola screaming something. No. It's not over. I guess I just have to use my last resort.

I felt my body slowly lift off the dirty, blood-stained ground. My feet was hovering over the pool of red liquid that marked my pain. Revenge... was always sweet.

"IT LOOKS LIKE LUCY IS STILL STANDING! O-or hovering..", Chapati Lola exclaimed.

"Oh sinful torture of the Black Mage's way. Hail down upon the sadness of unextinction. Gather power from the madness in man's eyes. Release the hellhounds that serve you. To bite pain and poison into the things that makes us humans. Rain down your wrongs and pass it on to the insects that plague our barrier. **Secret Arts of Adam: Blood Bath**."

Only seconds have passed after I casted the spell that meant instant victory for me. I can feel it. I can feel the droplets of pure imperfection. If I open my eyes, I'll see... I'll see black clouds high up. Raining down impurity... in other words, human blood. This is my power. To give and take life. That's why _she_ wants me... for my power and for her revenge. After all, it was pretty much my fault that the man she loved started hating her. Because he loved me more.

Was madness... always this sweet?

**Sting's POV**

"Lucy... Lucy...", I repeated, holding my beloved's hand. She was resting in her bed in Honeybone Inn before I asked permission to take her to my room in the inn I was staying at.

Porlyusica said that when she opened her eyes when it was raining blood, it burnt them. Now, a bandage wrapped around her head, covering her beautiful brown eyes. Luna ran away from the arena as Lucy was chanting the odd spell. No one have seen her so far.

"Sweetie...", I pecked her hand.

"Lushy...", Lector snuggled in her hair.

"Sting...", Mikan tapped me on my shoulder.

"Why the hell are you in my room?", I hissed.

"S-sorry... Rogue wants you to get down for dinner.."

"Tell him I'm not eating.", I continued to hold Lucy's hand while I brushed her bangs out of her face with the other one.

"Sting... why do you love her so much?", the girl squeaked.

"Why?... To tell you the truth, I don't really know why... but I guess thats a good enough reason to find out why.", I smiled to myself.

Mikan left quietly, shutting the door as silent as she can.

"Lucy... get better... please..", I pleaded to the unconscious girl.

I felt a soft squeeze from her hand as I caressed her cheek.

"H-honeybee...", she murmured.

"Y-yes! Lucy, how are y-"

"No... don't leave me... Sting!..", she whimpered, silent tears rolled on the side of her face.

"D-don't worry... I'll never leave you... I love you.", I murmured, holding her hand as tight as I can.

I climbed in bed with her, removing my shoes, jacket and top first. I lifted the covers over me and wrapped my arms around the girl who placed a warm hand on my bare chest. She seemed to have calm down as her breathing returned to a normal pace.

I hugged her tighter. "Lucy... I want to spend every second of my life with you. I love you.."

"Sting...", she smiled in her sleep.

"Lucy... I want you to marry me."


	14. Day 3 Part 1

**Chapter 14:**

**Sting's POV**

"Is Lu-chan gonna' be okay?", Levy McGarden fidgeted. Me, Rogue, Lector, Frosch and the whole Fairy Tail guild, along with Porlyusica-san gathered at their inn while Lucy rested in our hotel.

"Give her a few days to rest and she'll be okay...", the old woman replied, avoiding us mages.

"How can that happen to her eyes, though.", Erza-san looked down, thinking. "And more than that, how was she able to make it rain blood?"

"Its the works of black magic.", Makarov-san spoke up. "I remembered the 1st telling me about it. It's one of the 7 spells of the damned."

"The damned?", Mira-san wondered out loud.

"No one knows the story of the damned, or how the spells came to be, but that immense magic power that resulted in the summoning of blood rain, was definitely one of them."

"So how was Lucy able to summon something as crazy as that?", Laxus-san boomed.

"Its impossible. Only one person is able to cast that spell, and that's the Black Mage Zeref, right?", Freid-san sighed.

"Lucy's eyes were burnt quite badly. Just one look at them tells you that it was the result of acid.", Porlyusica said.

"Acid mixed in with blood?", Gray asked.

"No. Acid _for_ blood."

"Who on Earthland have acid for blood?", I groaned.

Everyone looked at each other, as if searching for the person that had the answer. Until someone spoke up. "The creature is no more."

We turned to the source of the voice and found an old woman that carried a yogurt pink shawl over her head. "Who the hell are you?", I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Long ago, there was only 1 human that existed. And that human was created by 2 spirits that held Earthland together. Those 2 spirits were Life and Death.", she croaked.

"What are you tal-", Natsu-san burrowed his eyes in confusion, while Erza stuck an arm out. She looked at Natsu and shook her head.

"Death was Adam and Life was Eve. Adam did what he can to try to end Eve's rule of the world, but the beautiful woman was life. She was indestructable, so forever she ruled. Adam had control of death, but Eve had control of life. So she turned what was a miracle, into what is now tradegy. Adam, was no more."

"What does this have to do with Lucy?", Natsu-san squealed.

"Shut up.", Erza brought down a fist on his head.

"He left terrifying monsters and deformed, vicious animals in his wake. Those creatures' blood and pain is the heart of the spell. But before Adam perished, he passed his powers onto a little, human boy. The only human, Zeref."

"So that is how he came to be.", Makarov-san stroked his chin.

"And forever he lived in that lonely world. Until a certain Celestial maiden wandered into his life, did he feel a small spark of life."

"L-Lucy...", I stuttered. "So when she disappeared.."

"Yes. That was when she went back to The Beginning."

"How do you know all this?", Erza-san questioned.

The old lady looked down in silence. "Because I've been there, and I'm the one who sent her back in time."

I felt rage well up within me, while I felt my heart felt the stinging pain once more. "YOU FUCKING PUT HER INTO SO MUCH DANGER?! WHO THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

The old woman flinched before opening the door and exiting the inn. She took one last glance at us and sighed. "You love her so... then protect her. Or lose her again and never reunite."

She walked away with those last words, leaving the whole inn quiet. "Ultear... just wants to help.", Makarov-san spoke up.

"Ultear?!", Gray sprung up.

"Don't think much of it. She told us all she knows, all she can do now is watch as everything falls into place."

"I need to go.", I told everyone, bursting out of the inn with Lector behind.

"Where are you going?!", Rogue screeched, holding my arm.

"I need to get to Lucy!", I shook him off, running towards the direction of the hotel.

I have this bad feeling, but of course, why shouldn't I with everything going on? The words that old woman spoke kept ringing into my ears.

_"You love her so... then protect her. Or lose her again and never reunite."_

I don't know whatever the hell kind of drug she was on, but I know damn well that I don't like that feeling. That feeling of losing her, that missing piece that reminds you that she isn't there. I don't like that. So even if its a joke about losing her, which I most certainly doubt it, I'll stay by her side no matter what happens. I just need her to be with me. And if that's not happening, I'll be with her. I love her so much, so much... I can't live without Lucy.

**Lucy's POV**

Silence. Is all I hear. I can move around, I can feel soft fabric against my skin. I can smell the scent of flowers nearby... I can hear the persistent crickets' music drift into my ears. But whenever I try to see, whenever I try to open my eyes, all I can feel was pain.

I clearly remember seeing the droplets of blood fall onto my face. It was beautiful, but the price I had to pay was excruciatingly painful. But my current situation wasn't as bad.

I took off the bandage that covered my face and took my time creaking open my eyelids. I wonder how everyone is doing. And how Sting reacted to this...

A small whimper escaped my lips as my eyelids flung open. At first, my vision was blurry, then it started to focus enough so that I know I'm obviously not in Honeybone Inn. The walls were shiny gold and the bed was velvet. I looked down at my body and saw that I was in a soft, purple lingerie. My hair was let loose and brushed.

I know I'm in Sting's room. Its pretty obvious. I walked to a nearby body mirror and inspected myself. I looked at my eyes and saw that the left one was bloodshot, but aside from that they look more than better after being drowned in acid. The right one was still orange as ever.

Then I noticed something on my left hand. I brought it to my face, observing what was off. It wasn't very hard to notice. There _is_ a pure, diamond carved ring sitting inbetween my pinky and fuck you finger.

"What is this...", I whispered to myself. Just then, the door to my room burst open and whaddya know? Sting was on the other side, panting like crazy.

"S-Sting!", I jumped.

"LUCY!", he dashed towards me and pulled me into a tight embrace. "I'll never let you go!" He whimpered into my hair.

I rested my forehead on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his torso. "I already know that, silly."

We stayed like that for a few more minute before Sting carried me to the bed bridal-style. Then he walked to the door and locked it.

"S-Sting... What are you doing?", I stuttered, already knowing the answer.

He climbed onto the bed and stood on all fours, towering over my body.

His dark eyes stared at mine, full with joy and lust. The tips of his soft hair brushed against my forehead, his warm breath tickled my skin. I couldn't do anything but stare back in a trance.

"Making you mine..."

Then Sting softly pressed his lips against my lips and like that, we passionately wrestled for dominance. His smooth hands crept under my lingerie and tugged at my panties. I wrapped my arms around his neck while pressing my body onto his. He gently slid off my underwear and rested his lower abdomen inbetween my legs.

"S-Sting...", I gasped for air as we parted from our kiss. He continued to peck my neck as he pulled on the lingerie strap, ripping it apart. Thats when I realized that I wasn't wearing a bra all this time. He kneaded my breasts until I couldn't even feel anymore, then he started grinding on me quite roughly.

"Lucy...", he whispered inbetween kissed. I guess he got way into the moment and bit me, just on the crook of my neck.

"Ah!", I gasped in pain. But he massaged it with his tender lips as if to apologize. This is... this is really gonna' happen... he's about to take my virginity! Holy shit I can't believe this is gonna' happen!

**Time Skip; After sex (It was pretty obvious. We all know where it headed, it even says on this caption. But I'm sorry, I'm too lazy and it's too wordy for me to add in.)**

"Aby... Baby... Lucy..", a soft voice drifted in my ears.

"Hah...?", I yawned. I felt a hand touch waist.

"Wake up... we have an hour... sweety, wake up!", the voice said louder.

"Tomorrow...", I murmured. "Wake me up tomorrow..."

There was a short silence until the voice spoke up again. "Hmm... well I guess we can skip today. I don't think we're going to battle..."

"Battle?...", I said, starting to wake up.

"Yea! Its the 3rd day of the games!"

"Holy shit! I forgot about that!", I immediatley opened my eyes.

"Its fine... we're not gonna' battle today..", I looked at the source of the voice and found my sweetheart, Sting Eucliffe. He was laying in bed next to me, naked. A blanket covering his lower body parts, while his hand hung over my waist. I looked at my body and big woop, I was naked as well.

"W-we...", I stuttered, looking straight at the ceiling.

"What?"

"W-we... had sex last night..."

"Yea we did!", he replied, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh... I'm sorry, did you not like it?"

"No! I-I did... I-It's just that... it was too sudden..", I stole a glance at Sting, my face red and hot.

"Well, even if you didn't, it would've been too late!", he laughed. "But I'm more than glad... that we're one..." Sting pecked my cheek, holding onto me tighter.

"Yea...", I snuggled into his chest. "But... h-how about this?", I shoved my hand into his face.

He looked at my hand and saw the ring. Then the blonde Dragon Slayer looked at me, his face was steaming and rosy pink. "W-well... I... I.. want you to marry me..." Then Sting looked straight at me. "Lucy Heartfilia... will you marry me?"

.

.

.

.

.

Eh? Marry him... Sting wants me to marry him... We just had sex last night and now he wants me to marry him? This must be a dream. This must be the best dream anyone can have. Now, we can be together forever... he'll keep his promise.. of always being there for me. Now, he can have a passable alibi whenever he wants to follow me somewhere. Because we're married... or at least now we're engaged.

That past month that I didn't have with him was like a black hole nearing me. It never comes too close... because it knows that it hurts more when the same pain eats away at you, but never lets you die. Thats what hurts most, right? An eternal pain with no way out? But it must have been worse for him... three years.. without his best friend or me. He deserved so much more than pain that turns you into a heartless dick. Right?

**Sting's POV**

"AHHHHH!", my blonde beauty threw herself on me.

"So, yes?", I wrapped my arms and legs around her.

"YES YES YES YES YES!"

I held her body in my arms and shoved her face into my chest. I took a big whiff of the scent of her hair and grinned as wide as I can. "Then we're officially engaged!", I held her face in front of mine.

"Come on, Sting!", Lucy pushed herself off of me and started gathering her clothes.

"Whe're you going?", I sat up.

"Back to my inn to get dressed up. Then we can celebrate!", she beamed before running towards the door.

"WAIT!", I shrieked at my fiancee, who jumped at my scream. "I'm sure as hell not gonna' let you go skippin' 'round outside in your birthday suit!"

The blonde looked down and her face steamed. "B-but my clothes are real' dirty..."  
I grabbed a long, white, fur-trimmed coat from my dresser and set it on her shoulders. "Here. I'll go over there after I dress up. Don't let anyone touch you, got it?"

"Hai~ Hai~!", she waved me away and went outside the door.

"Wait! D-do you know anyone that has green hair?", I called out to her. Lucy turned around with an innocent face.

"Hmm?", she hummed.

"N-nevermind. Just hurry up, we'll celebrate after the games."

"So we're still going to the games?"

"Yea.."

I turned around as I heard the sound of the door closing. I ruffled my hair and sighed.

Even if we're engaged.. even if I know that she loves me, and I love her. I still have this suspicion about the man who confronted me when I was looking for Lucy. The man with the mint green hair.. how did he know Lucy? And why did she protect him from my attack?

I thought a bit more after I changed into a new set of clothes. I was now wearing indigo, baggy sweatpants, a brown top that covered only the upper half of my torso, black combat boots and a long, black, fur-trimmed coat.

I feel like I'm forgetting something.

.

.

.

.

Fuck. I'm not suppposed to leave Lucy's side.

I ran as fast as I can to Honeybone Inn and barged in the lobby. I saw a frightened little boy sitting atop the counter.

"Have you seen Lucy pass by here?", I gulped pieces of air as I spoke to the trembling lad.

He gulped. "N-no, Sting-neesan... all the Fairy Tail mages are at the arena.. no one has came back yet."

I groaned before dashing out of the inn and searching for my fiancee. "Lucy!", I screamed.

""Ah! Sting!", I heard a sweet voice from a bit far away. I ran towards the voice, I pressumed was Lucy and saw the mint green haired boy standing with my beloved.

"Lucy! Where have you been?... And why are you wearing that?", he gestured towards the coat she was still wearing.

"It's Sting's coat and I was trying to find my way-"

"Sting's?", the man interrupted.

"Yup. Anyway, why aren't you at the arena?"

The man looked at her in disbelief. He sighed before saying, "I'm not interested in fights. You didn't notice that I wasn't there the first or second day?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was too caught up with the games and my family. What's wrong?", Lucy titled her head to the side.

"I thought you were mad with Sting Eucliffe?", he choked out. Lucy.. was mad at me?

"I never said I was mad at him. I just said that I wanted to see how he was after I disappeared. Plus, how could I be mad at him? He didn't do anything wrong!"

"He cheated on you and impregnated Mikan-san!", the man argued.

"He said he didn't impregnate her, and I believe him!"

Oh god, this is turning into something else. I wonder if I should stop them... nah... I'll let them take care of this. That guy probably has a thing for Lucy, he just needs to get to the point so she can brush him off.

"But... Lucy... didn't it hurt you when he cheated? Didn't it hurt when you found out what he has done?"

"Yea no kidding, it hurt like hell.", she laughed. "But I'm Lucy. This is just the way I am."

"The way you are?"

"Oh right. I forgot that you don't know me. Lucy, is a forgiving, understanding person. No matter how much hardships she goes through, she overcomes it with her strong will. While her body is unharmed and curvy as always!"

Lucy giggled, praising herself as me and the man sweatdropped. He was about to say something, but she continued. "But inside, scars spread throughout her memories... scars that she can't get rid of. She forgives and forget? Thats what they think. I don't forget. I can't forget the things that has put those scars there. But I do forgive... even if part of me is still saying that people hurt me so that I can always remember the reason that led them to doing it. You don't know me... so before you try saying how I feel and who I feel towards to, know what it feels like to go through torture hand-in-hand with me."

The man was speechless, staring at my blondie. She glared at him before walking off to the opposite direction the Honeybone Inn was at. I have to admit, it left me speechless as well. I clearly knew what she meant. She was so used to trusting people that she depended her life on that she couldn't even trust a person that hasn't gone through those kind of situations with her.

But if I wasn't here, if I didn't exist, she would definitely be with Natsu. She has left her heart and whole life in his hands countless times. Me? The only thing I could think of was the Eclipse incident 3 years ago. But she seems to trust me. Why?

"Its because she has no choice...", I turned around to find the woman that visited us at the inn last night. She was wearing the same clothes and she stood beside me, staring at the place that Lucy spoke her feelings.

"What'd you mean?", I stuttered, a bit frightened.

"She has no choice but to trust you.", the woman Makarov-san called, 'Ultear', turned to me. "Because she has already given her heart to you 17 years ago..."

"17... years ago...", I remembered back when I was a kid... I was young and I met a girl that I really hated.. under the Sola Tree... but then she smiled at me. My heart started to beat really fast.. but I didn't know what was going on.. so I kissed her. Just like what Weisslogia said.

'_God fucking damnit! Bring a chick home for once, Sting! Okay, look, I can't fucking stand to see you coming back with a fucking sack off potatoes. And don't you fucking say that you're not interested in women. When you see one, bring your speaking hole to her speaking hole and just start moving it up and down slowly. Then stay with her so I don't have to take care of your small ass, got it?'_

Even as a kid, I knew what he meant. When he begged me to kill him, I finally realized that he wanted me to find a girl so that I won't be alone.

"So when I was a kid.."

"Yap... what're you waiting for, Eucliffe? Go chase after her, you said you would stick by her side!", the old woman smacked my back.

I ran after Lucy, but mostly part of it was to get away from that woman. "Lucy!", I screamed at the blonde who turned around in surprise.

"Sting! What're you doing here?", she smiled.

"What the hell are you thinking? I thought you were gonna change first! You got nothing inside, what if someone took the coat off of you?! I'll be forced to kill everyone in this goddamn city!", I caught up to my fiancee and rested my hands on my knees, gasping for air.

"I'm going to Honeybone!"

"Honeybone's that way!", I pointed to the direction I ran from.

She looked at me, hesitant. "I-I knew that."

"No you didn't!"

I stood up and looked down on the fidgeting girl. I sighed. "Here!", I picked her up bridal style.

"W-what're you doing?!"

"I'm taking you to Honeybone Inn, what's it look like? How could you possibly find your way from Driftveil to Crocus, and not from my hotel to your inn?!"

"I didn't know where your hotel was! So I didn't know where I was in the city!"

"Whatever...", I sighed, running quickly to the inn.

"Hey Sting, do you think we have time to go to the arena?", she smiled at me as I set her down on the lobby floor.

I looked at the clock that hung from one of the wall. It was 1:59 PM, the game usually ended about 2:05. "I don't think so. You pretty much spent the time wandering around like the cute kitten you are, and I spent the whole time looking for you."

Lucy looked at me sympathetically. "I-I'm sorry...", she looked down.

"Its fine, at least you're safe.", I ruffled her hair. Then I suddenly got an idea. "Come on!"

"W-wha!"

I dragged Lucy upstairs to her bedroom that she shared with the other mages in her team and set her on her bed.

"W-what're you doin' now?"

"We still have 5 minutes, I'll be quick!", I smirked at her.

She stared blankly at me before she smacked one of the pillows on my head. "What?! Its the least you can do for making me look for you for 5 hours!"

Lucy froze at my plead. Then she thought for a while before sighing. "F-fine...", she looked at me with her entracing eyes, one was the sweet chocolate brown I loved so much... the other one was an orange ball that felt like a different person. I shrugged off the uneasy feeling and pounced on top of her, earning an adorable squeal.

"J-just make it fast!", she looked away, blushing furiously.

"Don't worry. By the end of this, you'll be begging to move into my hotel!", I smirked.

"Sh-shut up!", she peeped, removing my clothes as I did with hers.

"And what if we have kids?", I nibbled on her ear. "Then you'll definitely have to move in with me..."

"K-kids?!"

"Yea... they're proof that we love each other, enough to take responsibilty for a life."

"I-I guess... you already came in me before, so... its possible."

"Lucy if you keep talking like that, I'm gonna' be finished before we even start..", I moaned.

She stayed quiet for a while.

"But Sting.. we don't need proof to show people that we love each other, right?"

My eyes widened. My heart was beating really fast, I'm loving her more and more if it wasn't already possible. She has been through so much sadness, burdens that I set on her shoulders. I've cheated on her countless times when she was gone... I've caused her so much pain. Yet, she doesn't need any proof that I love her back. She knows for a fact that I love her? No... I don't think thats it... she has no choice.

"Lucy..."

"Yes?"

.

.

.

"...I love you..."


End file.
